Dragon Ball: SHAKUGAN - Enter the Xenoverse
by TheFlamingSeeker
Summary: (Story of Amber Remake) As a rift in time and space consumes her and her friends, Amber Nakatomi is called into Toki-Toki City to restore the distorted history as a member of the Time Patrol. As she fights to become stronger, to defeat the Time Breakers, and to save her friends, she eventually discovers her true heritage and family... ( Custom plot of DBXV, along with custom OC's)
1. Prologue - Part 1

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and its official release as well as its future content_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _The history of my universe is what made it the way it is today._

 _To this day, we all still honor the one that risked his life to save our world countless times._

 _His name was_ _ **Goku**_ _._

 _The story you're about to read...is the story of how I went back to his greatest battles and fought alongside him, how I fought to restore time and save my friends…_

 _...and how I, a regular teen girl who had no idea of her past, her true heritage, and her true purpose…_ _ **saved everything**_ _._

* * *

 _This story began with just a simple rewriting of history…. starting from a chain of events that started everything…._

 _A Saiyan warrior and Goku's blood brother, Raditz, arrived on Earth to recruit him to his cause. He kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan, in order to convince him._

 _With the once Demon King Piccolo on his side, Goku was able to save Gohan and stop Raditz, but at the cost of his own life…_

 _Then one year later, 2 Saiyan warriors by the names of Vegeta and Nappa arrived, just as Raditz said before he died._

 _The Z-Fighters, a team of Goku's friends from his past adventures who trained their hardest during the last year, fought against the Saiyans in order to protect the Earth. 4 of them have died during the battle with the Saiyans. Luckily, Goku, his best friend, Krillin, and Gohan won the battle against the Saiyans but Vegeta escaped swearing revenge._

 _To revive the ones who died during the battle of the Saiyans, the remaining Z-Fighters went to the Namekian home world of Planet Namek but were soon involved in another situation._

 _Vegeta, who has recovered and stronger than before, and the galactic tyrant, Frieza, was after the Dragon Balls with the wish of immortality in their minds._

 _Krillin and Gohan, and eventually, Vegeta, gone through a series of events to get the Dragon Balls and during the battle with the Ginyu Force, Goku finally arrived._

 _Then, after the Grand Elder Guru died as Krillin and Gohan resurrected Piccolo, the Z Fighters faced off against Frieza himself and even with Goku and Vegeta, who met his end, at their side, Frieza was unstoppable…._

 _That was when Frieza did the unthinkable and destroyed Krillin, making Goku erupted into the legendary being Vegeta mentioned, a Super Saiyan._

 _This final battle on Namek soon occurred….  
_ _...with unfamiliar results..._

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 762**_ **-**

After Gohan, who stalled Frieza long enough for Goku to recover, was finally out of sight and headed back to the Capsule Corp. ship that Goku used, Goku, who is still fueled by his Super Saiyan anger, faces the overpowered Frieza head on, continuing their battle on the now crumbling Planet Namek.

Both fighters throw hit after hit at each other, both in fueled with great rage. Frieza, still thinking he was going to win, kept taunting Goku, "The planet has begun to implode...It's likely that we have less than two minutes left until the explosion. Which will be first; your death by my fists or the big bang? Either way, you can't survive in outer space, so your death is assured."

Goku, still glowing gold in his Super Saiyan form, gave Frieza a confident smirk," Could be. But I've been waiting for this...It's just the 2 of us now. I can fight without holding back."

"Well, either way, you will die in two mins. Poor little thing" Frieza said with an evil chuckle. Goku balled his fist up and got back into his fighting position, "Look who talking. You detested Saiyans. You called them monkeys. And now, you're going to be killed by one."

" _Hehehehehe_ …."

Frieza's cold rage quickly returned as he gave Goku a look of disgust," Bluff all you want, but in the end, I'll be the one who'll get to watch this planet explode! Impudent fool!" With their small converse over, the two powerful warriors continued their battle but then...Goku noticed something as he slams Frieza to the ground.

 _Frieza's power suddenly rose and his eyes suddenly flashed..._ _ **red**_ _…_

* * *

 _The events of history then continued on to a new threat: Androids created by the extinct Red Ribbon Army…_

 _Joining the Z Fighters was Vegeta, who was brought back and sent to Earth along with everyone else who died on Namek, and a mysterious youth from a destroyed future and the future son of Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks…._

 _Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and with little trouble, he eliminated the resurrected Frieza and his father and warned Goku of this new threat…_

 _Then 3 years later, on an island 9 miles' southwest of South City, the Androids made their appearance…. but soon, it was revealed that these Androids weren't the ones from Trunks' future..._

 _After the death of one of them at the hands of Super Saiyan Vegeta, the other revealed to be their creator, Dr. Gero, escaped to his lab and released the real Androids, #17 and #18. This resulted in his death from their betrayal…._

 _The Z Fighters were no match for the Androids and were able to survive the encounter against them. But soon, a new threat emerged, a bio-android from Trunks' future, Cell…._

 _Cell came from the future to find and absorb Android #17 and Android #18 because if he succeeds, he will gain unspeakable power…._

 _The Saiyan duo of Vegeta and Trunks and eventually Goku and Gohan trained in a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to gain enough power to stop Cell but during Vegeta's battle with the Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell was able to absorb #18 and finally gain his perfect form and overpower both Vegeta and Trunks…._

 _Cell then announced all over the world that he is holding a contest for Earth's survival called "The Cell Games" ..._

 _The Z Fighters, along with the 3rd awakened android, #16, arrived at the Cell Games to battle Cell…._

 _The Cell Games began as history said…  
_ … _. but ended in a mysterious way…_

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 767**_ **-**

After Cell "disqualified" the "first" challenge, he stood back in his spot to look back at the Z Fighters, "So... who will it be?"

That was when Goku himself, in his perfected Super Saiyan form, stepped into the opposite side of the arena, staring down Cell as he walks to his spot. Cell gave a look of evil delight as he saw Goku enter," Ah, so you're going to fight me first, Goku?"

With a smirk, Goku replied, "Yes I am."

"I didn't expect to be fighting you so soon." Cell began, with a smirk on his face, "I was hoping to save the best for last. Oh well. Show me what you've got!"

The battle between Goku and Cell soon began as they started their exchange of regular attacks from close range punches and kicks. The battle was going at a usual speed so everyone, even the so-called "World Champion" and his crew of idiots, was seeing all the action. Soon, the battle was taken to the air for a brief moment before being put back in the ring.

As the exchange continued, there was a brief pause in the fighting. "All right, that's enough warm up." Cell stated. As he begins to get serious, he then talked in his mind," So this is Goku...he doesn't disappoint. Definitely no stranger to a close fight. You're mountains above the others, Goku. That much is plain."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ring, Goku was talking in his own mind," Hmmm, he packs an even bigger punch than I imagined. Better keep my guard up. One slip up and he's gonna mop the floor with me." His mind made up, he gets back into his battle stance and with one powerful yell, he charges up to the point where his body is glowing gold. Cell, becoming serious too, charges himself up with a powerful yell as well to the point where his body was glowing purple.

Then, after one powerful staring contest, both fighters began the real battle, with more powerful attacks and defenses. Eventually, both fighters were taken into the air after countering power energy waves and ki blasts. Goku then gained the upper hand and smacked Cell into the ring so hard, it was nearly destroyed. Cell laid there on the spot, not even moving once.

Gohan and the Z Fighters looked in surprised,"Is it over?"

Goku landed back in the ring to check. It seemed like the battle with Cell was over….  
… _until_ _ **an unknown power surge and a mysterious purple glow**_ _developed around Cell…_

* * *

 _As the Ages continue to pass, an unknown threat continues to appear…._

 _After the heroic sacrifice of Goku and the defeat of Cell at the hands of Gohan, who awakened into a Super Saiyan 2, 7 years of passed…_

 _Now a student enrolled in high school, Gohan was fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman…_

 _One day, he learned from one of his classmates, Videl, the daughter of World Champion Hercule, of the new World Martial Arts Tournament and soon, he and the Z Fighters learned that Goku is returning to Earth for 1 day to participate in the tournament…._

 _After long days of training with his little brother, Goten, Gohan and the Z Fighters reunited on Papaya island, where not only the tournament took place but where they learned of a new threat, an evil wizard named Babidi who is trying to resurrect his father's creation, a creature called Majin Buu…_

 _Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo were led by the Supreme Kai as they followed two of Babidi's henchmen, that stolen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 energy, to Babidi's ship, where they fought various warriors, including Demon King Dabura…._

 _Then, Babidi took control of Vegeta and Goku was forced to fight him as Gohan and the Supreme Kai tried to stop the resurrection of Majin Buu but unfortunately, due to Goku and Vegeta fighting at the level of Super Saiyan 2, Majin Buu's resurrection was hastened and ensured ..._

 _Buu killed Dabura and easily defeated Gohan and nearly killed the Supreme Kai until Vegeta, after knocking Goku out, arrived to destroy Majin Buu and with a final explosion, Vegeta made the ultimate sacrifice to protect his family…_

 _But Vegeta's sacrifice was in vain, as Buu revived as quickly as he died. In order to gain more time and to try and stop Buu, Goten and Trunks began to learn the fusion technique but with Buu on his way to West City, Goku went to stall for time, transforming into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and eventually a level further beyond: Super Saiyan 3…_

 _With the Dragon Radar and the boys learning fusion, Goku returned to the Otherworld but found out Gohan survived and was taken to the world of the Kai's to become stronger enough to defeat Buu…._

 _The boys soon perfected fusion, becoming the warrior Gotenks, but was encountered by a different Buu as the original Majin Buu, who swore to never kill anyone again, thanks to the actions of Hercule, was absorbed by the evil within himself…._

 _After eliminated the entire Human Race with one barrage of energy waves, Gotenks fought Buu and as a Super Saiyan 3, easily overpowering him, but soon the fusion wore off. That was when Gohan, who finally awakened to his potential thanks to the Kais, stepped in to fight Buu…._

 _Unfortunately, Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo were absorbed by Buu as Goku and Vegeta finally returned to battle. However, they used a backup plan, fusing with Kai's Potara earrings and becoming the ultimate fusion warrior, Vegito, who easily overpowered the mighty Super Buu and even transformed into a Super Saiyan to finish him off. However, Vegito didn't plan to end him, he let himself get absorbed by Buu and after defusing back to Goku and Vegeta, they went into Buu and saved Gohan and the others…_

 _But when they finally escaped, Buu changed into a childish body but as they thought the battle was easily over, Buu unleashed a massive ball of energy that destroyed the Earth…_

 _Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Hercule were then taken to the World of the Kais, where Buu easily found them using Goku's Instant Transmission…_

 _Now...Goku and Vegeta are what stands between Buu and his path of destruction…_

 _Goku prepares to fight Buu, unaware of what's to come…._

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 774**_ **-**

"Alright, time to fight with all I got. If we lose, **the universe is history…** "

Goku, glowing golden and surrounded by lightning in his long-haired Super Saiyan 3 form, stood in front of the monstrous Kid Buu, who was standing in front of his banging on his chest like an ape. Goku couldn't help but give a look of bewilderment, "Hmmm, what a strange guy…"

That was when Buu looked at him with a look of pure insane evil and with one jump and kick to the chest, he and Super Saiyan 3 Goku continued their battle. As their fight continued, it looked like neither was gaining the upper hand as their destructive battle continued to shake the very universe itself. As their battle continued, Goku's allies and even his previous villains, Cell and Frieza, watched the battle that will decide the very fate of the universe.

Then when Buu hide underneath the ground, he caught Goku off-guard and sent him into a rock formation, leaving Buu to stand there laughing hard. " _I can't keep up with him, even at Super Saiyan 3…_ " Goku said to himself, recollecting himself after getting back up," _All those hits and he's not even showing a single sign of exhaustion._ " Buu then stopped his laughter and looked at Goku with a disappointed look with his hands on his hips, as if he was a normal fighter.

" _I might regret this but now's not the time to conserve energy…_ "

Goku then brings his cupped hands together and bring them to his side," **KA-ME…** " Buu then goes on the attack, charging towards Goku with his evil smile on his face. ". **..HA-ME-HAAA**!" With a powerful yell, Goku fires his Super Kamehameha wave towards Kid Buu, who was completely caught off-guard and consumed by the blast. As the wave finally dies down, Goku falls to his knees, completely exhausted.

He thought the battle was finally over until he felt suddenly Buu's ki and looked up, Buu then created miniature copies of himself and fired ki blasts at the exhausted Goku, who reverted back to his base state. Vegeta, who saw the whole thing, knew it was time for him to step in and rushed over to Goku. "Kakarot, are you alright?" Goku tried to get up but he couldn't move his body," Yeah, I'm fine." That was when they felt a massive rise in Buu's energy and looked up.

 _Buu was a single being but something was seriously different;  
_ _he was covered_ _ **a purple aura and his eyes were red**_ _, giving a more demonic look than before_.

Goku can only look on in utter shock, " _W-What_?!"

* * *

 _These changes in history are only the beginning of the threat that's soon to come…._

* * *

" _History...is_ _ **changing**_ _?!"_

" _The flow of time...something is very odd about it…._

… _.at this rate, history…_

… _.no,_ _ **everything**_ _will collapse."_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850**_ -

- _? POV_ -

" _I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron. Make your wish and I shall grant it. Now_ _ **SPEAK**_ _!_ "

I stare into the eyes of Shenron, taking in his presence. It's been long since I've seen him. I'm pretty sure the last time was when I was revived by everyone after the Cell Games…

As much as I wanted to think on the past, I couldn't. Things are going in a direction where the entire universe is now in danger of being changed as we know it. I don't know who is responsible, but I do hope that whoever is brought here will find out themselves…

I took a deep breath and in the next moment, I spoke…

" _Give me a strong ally. One with the kind of power to help me defend time itself!_ _ **This wish I ask of you, Shenron**_ _!_ "

After speaking my wish, I waited a good moment for Shenron's reply. Hopefully, this wish isn't outside Shenron's power. I mean, I only asked him to bring someone that could help us out.

That was when Shenron finally spoke up…

" _ **Your wish is granted**_."

With only one flash of red from the dragon's eyes, a light appeared just across the small pond in front of me. It slowly came down towards the ground and when it finally landed, a person was revealed; a girl, most likely in her teens, with long wild orange hair and a school uniform.

She eventually opened her eyes and observed her surroundings.

" _ **Where...am I**_?

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Prologue - Part 2

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT,**_ _and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and its official release as well as its future content_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-** _ **AGE 998**_ **-**

" _Come on, I'll give you romance…_

 _Come on, I'll give you paradise…._

 _Liberate the 'you' that you keep inside._ "

That morning began like any other. I woke up in my room, one side filled with different anime stuff like posters, figurines, the kind of things that would make any other 16-year-old otaku would be jealous of me and the other side that had my closet and bookshelves filled with my usual school and martial arts stuff. I was still half asleep, with my long wild dark red hair on my face. Hearing my usual phone alarm, which played one of my favorite songs again, I quickly got myself out of bed and shut it off before walking like a zombie into the bathroom to fix myself up. I eventually came out a few mins later, heading into the kitchen to fix up something quick. I only had about an hour and a half before school started, so I'm sure it wouldn't be much trouble.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much living on my own.

My mother was able to send me here to Hercule City so I can attend Orange Star High School and was also able to buy me a Capsule House to live in during my time here. I would say it was a bit boring to live on my own, but I honestly don't care. My mother drove me up the wall during the days I was living with her, so the fact that I was able to live in a completely different city on my own was a miracle.

* * *

After wolfing down a small but good breakfast, I changed into my school uniform, which consisted of a blue school blazer with a red tie and a white undershirt, along with a blue skirt with my bright orange wrapped around it. Some people give me crap about it, but to me, it made me look cool. After getting dressed, I grabbed my bookbag before making my way out the door and beginning my long walk to school.

" _Amber, wait up_!"

I quickly turned to see a familiar figure rushing up to me. She had light brown hair that went down to her neck, wearing a black hairband, had green eyes, and wore almost the same school uniform I wore, except her blazer and skirt was red and her tie was orange, showing that she was an upperclassman. I think the most notable part of her was her bust size.

…or at least I think is to most of the perverted freaks at school…

Her name was **Scarlet**. Honestly, her actual name is **Scarleta Tsiuama** , but she preferred to be called by her little nickname, which was Scarlet. Just like me, she's a martial artist, except she had more experience than I did and trained in another dojo. I guess you can call her both my best friend and my rival…

After catching up with me, she then said, "How's it hanging? Had a bad hair night?"

"You can tell?" I said out of exhaustion, letting out a sigh as soon as I said that, "I had to stay up late last night, trying to study for this damn test on next week. It's annoying. When I was in Primary School, I never had to study my ass off with anything…"

Scarlet shook her head before putting her arm around my shoulder and bringing me close to her, "You really got to stop being such a lazy bum, you know that? It's not like we can succeed far in life without learning a thing or two. That's just the way of things… I mean, sure, martial artists were able to do that, but… we're different."

 _ **Of course we are. Of freakin' course we are…**_

Yeah, Scarlett is also the big sister of our relationship, so whenever Mom isn't around the lecture me, she does it for her… and to be honest, she shouldn't be talking. Like, AT ALL. Why? Because as far as I see it, she's as much of a lazy person as I am.

"Now then…" She started, releasing her arm from my shoulder, "Let's get moving. We're going to be late if we just walk there and it's not like flying is against the law or anything…" Nodding in response, we both channeled our energy and ascended into the air, blasting off towards Orange Star High School.

Yes, we flew. Don't be surprised. There was more than one crazy thing on this planet these days.

We have 2 additional races on Earth; one is the Namekians, who were said to be thought as demons in legends, turned out to be real good people. And I would know, I ran into one and he didn't implode me. The other would have to be... the Majins, I think they were called? They were the people with pink, rubber skin, most males are big and fat like a pink teddy bear while the females looked more skinner.

And to top that, people all over the world learned about a new form of energy called "Ki" from a book called "Groundbreaking Science". Luckily, I was able to get my hands on it and get the hang of using such energy. I was even able to create energy waves and blasts, which resulted in me being grounded after accidentally blowing some cars up. I also even learned how to use a katana from the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School's three-day summer program last summer. Heck, I even could have gotten a free sword to play around with like a toy but thanks to Mom, I couldn't….

Although, I could try to buy one now that I'm out of her house…

It's pretty cool that I was able to learn all of these new skills and abilities and because of them, martial arts has been a widely known subject, especially in stuff like Science and Sports.

Anyway, it was one of the many days of high school that I couldn't skip, which was a bit of a bummer. I had to fly to the other side of Hercule City because we had a field trip during that day and it's one I didn't want miss; a trip to the World Martial Arts Tournament, where we get to see fighters from all over the world gather to fight and win the title of "World Champion". That was a dream I wanted to achieve but with school under my belt, I barely had time to train for it. I can only be able to train on days off, otherwise, Mom would annihilate me for ignoring school stuff again. Good thing she's not around to do so, if she was, I'd be dead by now.

Once Scarlet and I got the school district, we landed at the front gates of Orange Star High School. From there, a certain duo of goofballs greeted us.

" _Yo, guys_!"

" _What took you so long_?!"

Standing by the front gates were my other two best friends;

The first was **Kira Chihori**. She has long pink hair that goes down to her waist, along with light green eyes. She's a bit of an anime fanatic, so you won't see her without some kind of chibi related keychain, phone charm, or jacket on. Kira has been my childhood friend since the 3rd grade and to this day, she's been full of energy…whenever there's nothing around her that would freak her out and cause her to dig up the biggest hole to crawl into in fear.

The somewhat serious one standing next to her was her brother, **Saito Chihori**. He had short but messy sky blue hair and wore a pair of eyeglasses that covered his green eyes. He's the Class Rep of our class, so he's never without any sort of work and he's basically the one in charge of making sure Scarlet and I don't bring down the area whenever we spar. Yeah, just like me, they both know to fight and use Ki, like me and Scarlet.

From there, things went slowly. Today was actually the day where our class would go on a field trip to the World Martial Arts Tournament island of Papaya Island, somewhere our history teacher wanted to take us so we could get a 'first look' on where many historical moments took place and all that. Now, I might sound like I don't care and everything, but I actually do in more ways than one. I'm looking forward to the field trip today, honestly.

Oh yeah…

I was too busy talking about everything else that I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is _Amber_.

 _ **Amber Nakatomi**_.

* * *

A good few hours later, the four of us were sitting at the back of the transport bus, that held most of the other Orange High students who were permitted to go on the trip. Some were regular troublemakers and nerds while some were plain regular. Not much out of the ordinary.

After a few hours of flying, we finally reached Papaya Island where the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held, landing in an appropriate spot and disembarking. We all were led by World Tournament staff members across the island, seeing most of what the island has to offer. Kira and I were even able to find and get some otaku stuff. Finally, we made it to the Tournament area, where we begin taught about its history and the many contenders, such as the previous world champion, Mr. Satan, aka Hercule.

Then, as we were still touring the area, I stopped at an interesting statue of a figure my friends and I have been admiring since we first heard about him.

"Ahh yes, this person is the legendary Son Goku, who once fought in the World Tournament long ago." The tour guide then said, directing everyone else's attention towards the Goku statue. The main one paying special attention to this was me and for good reason...

I couldn't help but be stoked as I stare at the statue; Goku, the one who saved the Earth a century ago. We've heard many stories about him but they were said to be legends, connected to that of another legend; the 7 Dragon Balls, mystical orbs that, when gathered, a dragon can be summoned to grant any wish. Unlike most who shrug these two legends off as legends, like Scarlet and Saito since… well, maybe because they gave up on 'bedtime stories' and all that at their current age, Kira and I believe that they might have been real. We don't know how, but we believe so. The reason why might have been our thirst for adventure or our boredom. I'm not even sure myself, actually.

* * *

After touring around the tournament, we were able to finally walk around on our own. While most of the group was looking around the rest of the island, my friends and I grabbed some bento boxes and sat in the empty tournament stands, gazing around the arena.

"This place sure looks big. Bigger than I imagined actually. I mean, I've seen pictures and saw it within old videos, but this is unreal." Scarlet said before going back to her food. I couldn't help but reply, "Yeah no kidding…" This is the first time we both came here, unlike Kira and Saito, who already been here once before in the past.

"Do you guys think...we'll always be together like this?"

We all turned to Kira with looks of confusion, seeing how she was just looking down at her food, which hasn't even been touched. Why would she ask that? She did look like she had a lot on her mind today but she never brought anything up. I gazed over to Saito. He kinda had the same look on his face, for some odd reason.

I then spoke up in confusion, "Wait a sec, where did that come from?" "N-Nothing! Just thinking out loud." Kira quickly went back to her food, basically stuff her face with a bunch of ramen. I still couldn't imagine why she would think up a question like that. I mean, I get Scarlet is going to be graduating this school year, but it's not like she's going to be leaving us forever or anything.

That's when Scarlet herself spoke up, "Well, I doubt that we'll be together forever. Isn't that what growing up is all about?" Everyone then turned their attention to her especially me, "What's important is that spend as much time together as possible because we know that one of days, all of us, maybe even you and me, will have gone our separate ways."

Spoken like the sister I never had.

I laughed a bit, gaining her attention. "And just what are you laughing at?" She asked with a risen eyebrow. I couldn't help but say, "You make it sound like you got that from a fortune cookie or something!" "Hey!" Scarlet replied back with her cheeks puffed up in annoyance, promoting us all to laugh. Despite what she said and how long it is until Scarlet leaves, I know how Kira felt. I also really wanted those days to last forever. I mean, you only get to live once so you might as well spend as much time living while you can…

But of course, fate, destiny, or whatever force out that make these kinds of things happen was already turning its gears... because that was when everything started to go downhill…

* * *

After that, everyone left to get some souvenirs while I remained in the arena to wait for everyone else. I decided to get a nap in since I was bored out of my mind. Next thing you know…

 **BOOM!**

"W-What?!"

I immediately wake up and look around the area. The sky was dark. Dark purple even. Like something out of an apocalyptic movie. I pinched myself to make sure I'm dreaming. "OW! OW! OW! Not a dream! Not a dream!" Still trying to figure out why I even did that in the first place…

Anyways, after pinching myself, I suddenly remember the guys, wondering if they noticed. Wait, the sky is dark purple, an explosion happened, and I swear I could hear people causing a panic. I mean, who in their right minds wouldn't notice?! I ran as fast as I could down the arena stands and head out into the outside area, trying to find Scarlet and the others from the endless crowds of people just aimlessly making a break for it. It was hard to even see through them. Hell, some of them just elbowed me and didn't even look back for an "I'm sorry"!

That next moment, I yelled out to the others, "Kira! Saito! Scarlet! Where are you guys?!"

" _Amber! We're over here!_ "

I turned around, seeing them waving from on top one of the small buildings within the area on what looked like the other side of the crowd. I quickly rush over to them, still receiving bumps and hits from the various people running the opposite direction. But before I could even move about 2 feet from my spot, the very ground beneath me started to rumble, making me trip and fall flat on my butt.

" **GAH! Owww!** "

Before I could even stand up, the ground began to crack and open. I could have sworn I saw the bottomless pit for a good moment there. As I regained my balance, I eventually knew that just running through these crowds wasn't going to get me anywhere, especially now that the ground is literally opening up beneath us, so I started using some of my ki to leap over the crowds and now open holes in the ground. It took me a good moment to leap from place to place until I got on top of the building the others were on.

Saito and Scarlet were A-Okay, but I can't say the same for Kira. She was looking she was on the verge of a serious breakdown. I'm not surprised considering everything going on, but I never actually saw her this freaked out before.

"Are you guys ok?!" I asked in relief, right before Scarlet came up and started hugging me in one of her bear hugs for a moment. "You had us worried sick and you're asking if _we're_ ok?!." she replied, trying to keep me in her crushing grip while I was trying to get out of it while constantly saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" like I was choking on food.

A good second later, she eventually let me go. After taking a moment to get air back in my lungs, I spoke up, "Ok, so someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Saito scratched his hair, adjusting his glasses by pushing them up the bridge of his nose," We're just as clueless as you are. We were just on our way back when all of THIS started to occur. It's...really strange." " **WHO CARES?!** " Kira finally snapped, who was already cowering in fear, "Let's just find the rest of the group and GET OUT of here!"

That would be a good idea but we have no idea where the rest of the group was. Our fault for making off by ourselves. Hopefully, while we're running around, we could find everyone else and high-tail it out of there. "Y-Yes, you're right." I finally replied, "Come on, let's get going! We need to find the rest of our classmates and get back to the transports." Everyone else replied with a nod and we started to run to find the others….

…..but that was when something odd occurred.

The sky suddenly turned from dark purple to pure red. As we all stopped and looked up again, we all gave a look of complete shock; a giant swirling vortex was in the sky. From the looks of it, it almost looks like a black hole. Kira ran behind Saito," **W-W-WHAT** _ **IS**_ **THAT?!** " Her brother replied with a balled up fist, "Big...big trouble...we need to pick up the paste and fast!"

But before we could move, the winds around us started to pick up, becoming near-Hurricane force winds. Then, we saw different people getting swept off their feet and flying up into the black hole. Some of them even turned into kids before getting sucked in. As we continued to look in shock, we felt our bodies being lifted up by the winds. As much as we tried to keep our feet on the ground using our ki, it made little difference. We soon found ourselves flying up towards the black hole!

In order to keep ourselves from getting separate, the four of us came together and took each other's hands, forming a circle in the air. Kira completely lost her mind at this point so she was basically crushing both Scarlet's and Saito's hands. Saito, on the other hand, kept his grip on Kira's hand and my hand as I kept my grip on his hand and Scarlet's other hand. If we were going to get sucked it, at least this way, we would stick together.

"Amber, look out!"

Saito yelled a warning at me and when I turned to see what it was, it was already too late. One of the debris from the ground hit me HARD in the face, causing me to release my grip from Scarlet.

" _ **Damnit, no! AMBER!**_ "

Scarlet shouting my name was the last thing I heard before I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

At that moment, everything was shrouded in darkness.

I had no idea of what just happened back at the Tournament. If I did, even for a second, I would have used my useless brain and figured a damn thing out. But of course, I was clueless as ever and that's how I ended up here: Alone. I didn't know what was going to happen to me next…

….until I saw a bright light suddenly appear…

" _Someone summoned you from a land far away…_

... _Brave Warrior...Now..._ _ **COME FORTH!**_ "

* * *

 **Dragon Ball:** _ **SHAKUGAN**_ **– Enter the Xenoverse**

* * *

 **Opening**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands ontop of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 _Next time on_ _**Enter the Xenoverse**_ ….

 **Introduction Arc - Episode 1:  
** _ **Welcome to Toki-Toki City!  
Trunks of the Time Patrol**_

* * *

 _ **WHAT'S POPPIN, MY RENEGADES?!**_

 _This is_ _ **Roysuko**_ _here, now known as_ _**The Flaming Seeker**._

 _And welcome to the reupload and the remake of **The Story of Amber** , now under the new name, _

" _ **Dragon Ball SHAKUGAN: Enter the Xenoverse**_ _"_

 _With this new story, I will be redoing the Story of Amber completely replacing certain OC's with new ones and reworking current OC's, Amber included. And I hope you guys like the opening sequence I did. This was the first time I've done something like this, so I hope it pays off._

 _As said before: The storyline, as well as Amber's timeline, will remain in its current time placement, especially since it's been placed two years before the events of both Dragon Ball Online and the currently anticipated Xenoverse 2, which makes it fit within the timeline. Additionally, I'll be fully revising the redone chapters as well as the coming chapters as I finish them up._

 _ **With this new story, I will update it frequently and will plan to finish the story, so I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to the many updates in the future!**_


	3. EP1: Trunks of the Time Patrol

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and official release_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Unknown Timeline**_ -

* * *

In what felt like an eternity later, I slowly open my eyes as I feel my feet land on a surface.

" _Where..._ _ **am**_ _I_?"

I look around to observe the area I just appeared in. I was standing in front of a small grassy plain area and the sky was...pitch black? It's not even the afternoon yet… or was it?

Feeling an unknown presence behind me, I turn around to look behind me and when I look up, I see a MASSIVE green dragon with red eyes hovering above the area, looking down at ME.

"What the- A dragon?!" Those were the only words to come out of my mouth during that moment. I don

" _ **Farewell.**_ "

After saying a quick goodbye, the dragon disappears and as he does, I see 7 shining orbs float up from the pedestal on the altar far from me rise into the air and scatter to different locations.

Ok, so to review: big shiny dragon, 7 orbs…  
...it took me 3 seconds to realize what I just saw.

"Those...were the Dragon Balls...and that was the Eternal Dragon Shenron. So, if the legend of the Dragon Balls were true, then that would only mean-"

Before I could completely connect the dots on everything, I heard footsteps and look to my side.

A lavender-haired teen, wearing a black coat and carrying a sword was walking towards me. I didn't know what to expect so when he got close enough, I got into a defensive position.

"You're surprised, I'm sure." The unknown person finally spoke, "Don't worry, I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now," The teen then draws out his sword and points it at me, "...let's see how much power you have!"

Gripping his sword with both of his hand and releasing a powerful yell, he lunges towards me and slashes his sword at me. Thanks to my reflexes, I dodged the first slash and jump back at the second. The unknown teen puts his sword up and gets into the fighting position and says...

" **Come at me anytime**!"

* * *

 **Opening  
** **" _The Biggest Fight_ " by Hironobu Kageyama**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer within the Time Machine Station before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands on top of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 **Episode 1 - Introduction Arc:**

 _ **Welcome to Toki-Toki City!  
**_ _ **Trunks of the Time Patrol**_

* * *

" **All right, if that's how you wanna play it…!** "

After saying that and getting into a fighting stance, I charged towards him and easily punched him in his chest, continuing my assault with more punches, ending off with three powerful kicks to his chest that sent him back through the air. He easily stopped himself with a midair backflip, not even looking the slightest fazed.

I couldn't help but look a bit shocked though. "You can manipulate your ki?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. The nameless teen smirked as he replied, "Of course. Not just me, but every martial artist within this place has full knowledge of ki manipulation."

"Is that so?" I didn't need a mirror to see the competitive smirk appearing on my face. "Well then, I guess that means I don't have to conceal most of my power." As I said that, I let out a shout as I begin to charge up my ki to about 25% of my full power.

This guy was obviously stronger than me as his calm demeanor was basically screaming at me, but I didn't want to go up to max and destroy the area. Besides, this was just a spar, so I wanted to keep things at a steady paste… unless he wanted me to go full on.

"My turn." With that said, he then charged towards me and start throwing punches at me, making me retaliate with strong kicks in an attempt to deflect them but the very punches he was using was easily getting through my attempts to deflect his attack. I brought my arms up in an X-fashion to guard his attacks, but that was when he sent a ki-infused punch into my guard, breaking right through it and making me stagger back.

Seeing this as his chance to attack, the teen then sent a barrage of powerful kicks into my stomach and sides until he kicked me straight up into the air. I was basically out of wind during that but I was about to quickly stop myself in midair, taking a moment to catch my breath. I looked back down towards the teen, seeing how he was calmly standing there just looking up at me with that smirk on his face.

I couldn't but grunt in frustration. It's almost like he's mentally screwing with me or something! And this rate, this spar was quickly turning into a competition.

"Looks like the little warm-up is complete." He then said as he brings slightly up to his sides and lets out a shout as a blue aura appears around him. I felt his energy signature rise as he quickly charged up his Ki. The look of shock reappeared on my face as his power was basically becoming almost impossible to match! Just how strong WAS this guy?!

That was when he said, " **Now, it's about time you showed me your full strength**."

With that, he held out his hand and points it in my direction, charging what looked like a blue energy sphere. I figured that he was about to shot an energy wave towards me, so I then started to get myself out of the way. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case.

Out of his hand comes a full-on barrage of energy spheres. Because it caught me off-guard, I ended up taking most of the blasts while I was only able to dodge a good few. He wasn't finished as the blasts kept coming, but this time, I was able to keep myself on the run as I flew away from the incoming blasts.

I studied his assault as I kept moving. From the look of it, the stance he's in has left him completely open to a melee attack. Rushing him would be pretty risky, but that's a risk I have to take. Deciding to just go for it, I then charge towards him, powering myself up as I did so I could deflect and guard against his incoming blasts.

My theory was proving correct as he remained in that position to keep blasting.

 _ **Now's my chance**_!

I shoot an energy sphere towards the ground in front of him, causing a dust cloud to appear in front of him as I closed in on him, but I rush through the cloud itself and try to score a hit on his chest, I feel a hand stop my fist from connecting. As the dust quickly revealed my position, I saw that my fist was caught by his free hand while the hand he used to fire those blasts was positioned RIGHT in my face!

" _O-Oh cra-"_

I didn't get a chance to finish that as I was sent flying back with an invisible energy wave, crashing into the ground about a good distance from him. "O-Oww…" Those were the only words to escape my mouth as I picked myself back up, slowly dusting myself off, wincing in pain from the injuries I got before looking up towards the teen, who STILL had that smirk on his face.

For real, I get this guy is strong and everything, but the smirk on his face is basically saying that he's got this or something. Like he already beat me.

Oh, that's it. That is **IT**.  
Stronger than me or not, this guy's about to get it.

I then let out a massive yell as I started to power up, making the very ground around me crumble as I started to push myself to my full power. I clearly saw the blue aura around himself becoming more and more violent to the point where it looked like I was covered in a huge blue flame.

I could even see the teen give a look of interest. At least the smirk was gone…

"You want my full power? **YOU GOT IT**!" As I said that, I slapped my hands together. When I slowly started to bring my hands apart, a red-orange fireball-like energy sphere appears between them.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: During the time I was in practice mode with my ki techniques, I stumbled upon an old book within my mother's house, showing this fighting style I never heard about: The "Shakugan" Fighting Style, which focused on a mix of high-speed movements and powerful ki techniques. The one I was currently about to use is one of those techniques.

I bring the sphere over my head as I prepare to fire it. The teen gets ready to retaliate as he does a series of rapid hand movements before putting his hands towards me, with his and index fingers touching and forming a diamond shape in the middle. I could see a fireball-like energy sphere appear in front of his hands as well.

It was obvious that things weren't going to go anywhere if I tried to charge him after this. But maybe…I could catch him by surprise…

" _Shakugan_ _ **BURST**_!" Shouting the name of my ki technique, I shoot the energy sphere towards him, making him shoot his own energy sphere towards the blast, making both attacks clash and explode. With that, I sped towards him, making it look like I was about to flank him from the side. As he rose his arms up to guard, I use my Afterimage to quickly vanish… not before seeing the look of surprise on his face.

In the next moment, I reappeared at his far opposite side, one of my hands holding another red-orange energy sphere but this time, it wasn't a fireball.

" _Shakugan_ _ **WAVE**_!" The moment I said that I fired an energy wave towards him and he had only seconds to react. To my surprise, he did react. He took out his sword and spun it in front of himself to deflect the energy wave back towards me. I grunted as I used my other hand to grab the wave and toss it upward into the air, letting it explode in the sky above us.

Afterward, the teen slashed his sword to his side. Whoa...he's not bad at all.

With a smirk, he drops from his battle stance and throws his sword up as he walks towards me, "You're not half-bad. I mean you were all over the place, but in the end, you were chosen by Shenron." When he got close enough, he leaned over and the sword he threw up went directly back into its scabbard, "Sorry for just suddenly attacking you, by the way."

I drop my battle stance, taking a moment to catch my breath as I gave a small smirk myself, "No problem. You're not just blowing steam yourself." He was good, no doubt. As I said before, I could tell that what he fought me with was nowhere near his full power.

The teen gives a serious look, "Now, I'll introduce myself. My name is Trunks, and I'm currently on a mission." I nodded. So that was his name, Trunks. But wait, did he say "mission"? "Mission? What kind of mission?" I ask with a confused look.

"We'll get to that later but first things first. As you can see, this place is not the world you're familiar with. This is the Toki-Toki world, where the flow of time gathers. You can call us ' _ **The Time Patrol**_ '"

My mind was trying to process everything that was coming out of this guy's mouth. The 'flow of time'? The ' _Time Patrol_ '? Was I in the middle of a prank show or something?

Trunks continued his explanation while I was still going around in my head, "When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes in history."

" _Uh-huh_ …"  
He obviously didn't sense the hint of disbelief in my voice.

"As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time, traveling to various important eras and to many historic events. Sometimes, we deal with legendary fighters or dangerous forces."

...I froze when he said "legendary fighters".  
I just saw one legend disappear before my eyes.

So, if the Dragon Ball legend was real, does that mean….?!

I held up a hand to stop him and ask my question, "Hold on a sec. Quick question: One of these legendary fighters wouldn't happen to go by the name 'Son Goku' right?" Trunks gave a small look of surprise from my question, "O-Of course. But how do you know about him?"

I could feel my heart did a tap-dance. I KNEW it. Son Goku does exist. And I'll finally have the chance to meet him and see his past?! This is something I _can't_ miss! I then answered Trunks' question, "Back where I come from, he and the Dragon Balls were considered legends but now that I know they both exist, it's almost overwhelming!"

Yeah, I was officially in fangirl mode right now.

Trunks couldn't help but give a smirk and then said," Well, would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?"

That question caused me to stand there in my spot and think. I know how to use a sword and basic material arts as well as blasting ki blasts all over the place but now, I'm being asked to jump head first into a whole new world of danger. Will I even be powerful enough to help out…?

And alongside that…

"Oh right…"

Trunks caught my attention, "I should explain a few things first. Here in Toki-Toki City, there are 3 sectors: This one, the Field of Time, the Industrial Sector, which is through the portal behind you, and the Time Machine Station, which is through the portal behind me. Look around, throughout the city, there are many other Time Patrol Members. If you like, go ahead and meet some of them. I'll hear your answer once you had the chance."

I give a small nod and with that, Trunks then turns and walks off, headed towards a green temple like area with a portal. I turn to take a good look around. He wasn't kidding. There were other people in the area already. Some were Namekians and Majins like how they were back home.

Speaking of which, I can still remember what happened back home. The flood of memories is still fresh in my head…

" _ **Damnit, no! AMBER!**_ "

It's all still rewinding in my head like a VCR. The mysterious storm that appeared during our field trip to the World Martial Arts Tournament as well as that giant black hole that separated me from Scarlet, Saito, and Kira. After remembering that, I hope that they showed up here in Toki-Toki City. If not here, at least somewhere so I'll know that they're all right…

Getting the bad thoughts out of my head, I started exploring the city, hoping I could find someone to help me out with this whole Time Patrol thing. I eventually walked into the Industrial District of the city. The area had a bunch of capsule homes and shops with various Time Patrollers walking around the place. I'm guessing this is the 'neighborhood' of the place I guess.

I was so busy looking around in circles that I accidently bumped into someone, snapping me out of my thoughts and making look to see who it was…

" _Hey, watch it! There_ are _other guys on the walkway, you know._ "

The person turned around to look at me. Turns out he was a Namekian. A TALL one, at most. He was also wearing a green/white battle outfit with golden chains and red cape. I think the most notable thing I would say about this guy is the headwrap he's wearing with the shades on top. I held my hands up to my sides in defense, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going right there." The guy's attitude did a complete 180 the moment he saw me, a drop of sweat going down his face with a nervous smile, "Oh n-no no! It's fine! It's fine! Besides, I thought you did that on purpose! Sorry for snapping at you like that."

That was when the Namekian examined me from top to bottom, rubbing his chin, "Hmm. From the looks of you, you're a new one here, right?" I gave a small nod, making the guy put his hands on his hips and give a big smile, "Well, newbie, you've met the right person! I happen to be REAL strong Time Patroller, so strong I was able to beat down a couple of Saibaman with just an extended swing of my arm!"

"Uh-huh…" I just stood there with a dirty look on my face while he was so busy laughing to himself. Ok, I'm not getting on his grill or anything if that's what you're thinking. The guy's bravado is good and all but if he really is as strong as he says, I'm gonna need to see the capsule-car facts. I might actually get to see them if I actually get to decide to be here..."

Taking the dirty look off my face, I spoke up, "Well, I'll be grateful if you could help me out. I'm not actually a Time Patroller yet, I'm just thinking it over." The Namekian turned his attention back to me, stopping his laughing and boasting, "Oh? Is that right? Well, how about I give you an explanation of what it means to be a Time Patroller, then we'll see what you think from there. Lunch on me, on the house!"

"O-Oh no! You don't have to-" I was cut off by the loud growling of my stomach. I didn't need a mirror to know that I had a blush on my face. The main thing that confused me is that I ate what felt like a good hour ago. How long was I asleep back at the World Tournament Stage?

Ignoring the growling of my stomach, I answered, "Ok, you got yourself a deal." With a smirk, he extended his hand, "The name's **Tsuma** , by the way."

"My name is Amber. Amber Nakatomi, "I said to him, taking his hand and allowing a friendly handshake.

* * *

We went to a nearby food court in the Industrial District. Tsuma ordered himself a double cheeseburger with some chili cheese fries, stating it was his favorite meal, which was weird, considering Namekian only drink water from what I've seen. I, on the other hand, ordered about 4 BIG bowls of Miso Butter Udon Ramen for myself.

Tsuma, and I'm entirely sure whoever else that was in the court and the area around us, was watching me eat away on my first bowl. "W-Whoa, someone's got an iron stomach. You must have been real hungry when you got here.." Tsuma stated as I wolfed down what I had in my mouth, "Dude, you have NO idea…" Tsuma took a big bite out of his cheeseburger as I went back to eating my food.

Don't ask why I'm suddenly eating like this. I'm blaming Shenron for sending me here on an empty stomach or the rest of the guys for leaving me asleep for so long.

After I ate about 3 bowls and was on my last one, Tsuma spoke up again, "So, now that we got food in our stomachs, how about we right to it, huh?" After finishing up my last bowl, I calmly wiped my hands and face with a napkin before standing up from my seat with a nod, "Sure, lead the way."

With that, he and I walked into the Time Machine Station, which was the third big area of the city and where there were many Time Patrollers going to two different colored towers and others running to the time machines in front a huge Hercule statue. "This is the main area of Toki-Toki City, the Time Machine Station. Here, Time Patrollers would get their assignments from these sign-up stations and head for their assigned Time Machines to head to the distorted timeline they've been assigned to." Tsuma explained as we walked through the area, "We Time Patrollers defend the flow of time and guide it to its correct role when but when evildoers who try to distort history gains our attention, we need the power to fight back against them. That's why we train to become stronger. And if we're lucky enough, we could be trained by legendary fighters in history, but that's a rare occasion. So, what do you think?"

I was standing there with a look of confusion. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm slowly taking in the sights and everything the dude is saying here but the part I was confused about was the whole "trained by legendary fighters" part. "Hold on, hold on! You mean the fighters from the past can actually be here in the city to train others?! How is that even possible?"

Tsuma scratched his head, "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm guessing they're brought here or something like that. That's always been a mystery to me." I just narrowed my eyes at him. Just exactly how long as he even been here? Surely he should know why.

At that moment, we heard cheering and the obnoxious screaming of females coming from the archways near the Hercule Statue. Curious on what was going on, Tsuma and I walked over to the scene. The crowds were thin so we could barely see what was going on.

"Oh great, it's him. I thought he wouldn't be back after a couple of hours" Tsuma said, scratching the back of his head with an annoyed look. I just gave him another look of confusion, "Wait, him? Him who?" Before Tsuma can answer my question, the crowd made way for the person they were cheering for, who was walking in our direction.

I'm guessing he was another species of alien because I never one like him back in my timeline. His head has horns with a red gemstone in the middle and was wearing white armor with spiky outlines of the same red gem with purple skin. His face had a purple outline under his eyes as well.

The unknown person walked up to us with a glare on his face. The crowd that surrounded the person was now surrounding him, along with me and Tsuma. "Hmmm, you're...a stranger? Are you the latest Time Patroller?" The unknown person spoke up.

Just from looking at the guy, I can tell that's not the friendly sort. "No, I'm not a Time Patroller. I'm just looking around the place while I'm thinking things over" I answer back, receiving some comments from the crowd. The unknown person continues to give me a glare, "If you're going to part of the Time Patrol, you have to be strong and willing. Do you really expect a greenhorn like yourself can do this? What makes you think you can be a part of the Time Patrol."

That was when Tsuma stepped in, "Hey, cut her some slack, **Kozer**! She just got here!"

"Kozer", huh? Such a nice name for a 'nice guy' like him. That was sarcasm, obviously.

Kozer crossed his arms, turning his attention to Tsuma, "And you've been here for a full month, yet it took you about two weeks to get past the missions of the second era. Unless you have the power to back up your attitude, I strongly suggest that you check it before I do it for you."

That left Tsuma speechless, making him back away. I couldn't help but scoff at that. Who in the hell does this guy think he is? Some sort of elite or something? This is no different from bullying if you ask me

Kozer turned his attention back to me, "As for you, Greenhorn, don't think your arrival here didn't go unnoticed. Just because Shenron summoned you here doesn't make you special. You're free to learn your place on the pecking order on your own but I'll give you one free piece of advice: stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

That made me glare at him before saying, "Is all that supposed to scare me? _As if_!"

The crowd around us then started saying outside comments that I shrugged off. Kozer, on the other hand, gave me a simple "hmph" and walked past m- Oh no, I mean, **elbowed** me and walked past Tsuma as he made his way towards the Industrial District, leaving the crowd to disburse before those within it goes back to their usual routines. Tsuma looked over to me with a small look of shock…

"Whoa...did you really just stand up to Kozer?! To Kozer, of all people in Toki-Toki City!" I just looked at him with a risen eyebrow, "Ummm, yeah. And?" I replied,"I can care less what he thinks. To me, he's nothing but sour like lemons."

Tsuma slapped his hands on top of his head in complete disbelief, "Amber, he's one of the **top-ranked** Time Patrollers in Toki-Toki City! He's so strong that he completed most of the missions from **the first 5 eras with flying color**! He single-handily defeated **10 Time Patrollers** in training with just **a wave** of his hand!"

The look on my face didn't change.

"OK, so the guy is strong and is supposed to be this big high and mighty elite. _**So**_? He might act all high and mighty and could easily intimidate everyone else around him, but unless I get to face off against him and see his power first hand, I'm not changing my opinion. Matter of fact, I'm calling his bluff right here and now." With that, I gave him a smirk. Call me crazy but I'm a crazy kind of girl… although Scarlet would have called the dude out right then and there if she were here. She's way crazier than me.

Tsuma just stood there, staring at me in complete shock before he grown a huge smile on his face, "Either you have lost your marbles completely or you got some **serious** courage… No matter how you slice it, I'm taking Door #2. You're **more** than ready to be a part of the Time Patrol with that kind of attitude!" I could help but scratch the back of my head as he said that, feeling a hint of nervousness wash over me as he praised me. "Wow, you really think so?" I asked him.

" _As far as I can tell, I agree…_ "

Tsuma and I turned to the sudden voice and saw Trunks walking towards us. Tsuma gave a look of surprise at the sight of him, " **T-T-Trunks**?! No way!" I turned towards him,"Trunks? Did….you see all that?" He nodded, a smile on his face "I was actually coming to find you here but when I saw you staring down Kozer, I knew that you have a strong will and we could use such strong wills on the Time Patrol. Plus, I can tell from how you're still here that you're willing to join."

I thought for another good moment. I was already able to meet someone I can easily become acquainted with and I've seen that I could become stronger here. Maybe… I can also find out what happened to Scarlet, Saito, and Kira as well.

I then gave a nod with a determined look on my face, "Yeah I am...count me in! I'll do whatever it takes to defend history! You can count on it!" Trunks nodded, "Well then, Amber, welcome aboard and thank you very much! I wasn't worried because I wished for Shenron to bring me someone strong to fight with me, not just in body but in spirit too. I'm glad you decided to join us!" I gave a nod with a big smile on my face.

"Now that you're a member of the Time Patrol, I think it's time I'd shown you the main reason you've been called here. Meet me in the Field of Time." With that, Trunks walks back to the Field of Time. After he left, Tsuma puts his hand on my shoulder, making me turn to him, "Well, this is where we got to part ways for now. I got my own stuff to deal with and your work is about to begin. Good luck on your first mission." I gave Tsuma a high five before turning towards the portal to the Field of Time and looking back at him, "Thanks, Tsuma, and I'll see you later!" "Count on it, sister!" With that, he walks off, leaving me to make my way back to the Field of Time.

 _You could say that this is where everything truly began for me…_

* * *

 _ **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**_

* * *

" _Well, the main reason I want to join the Time Patrol is so I can find my friends and sister, who were sucked in this giant vortex like I was back in my timeline."_

 _-DBX-_

" _As you can see...if history is in any way altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it. And from I can tell, these changes in history could the reason that vortex appeared in your timeline."_

 _-DBX-_

" _Thanks for the help and all, but who are you?"_

" _Like you said before, someone you can trust!"_

 _-DBX-_

 _ **-"Next time on**_ **DBS: Enter the Xenoverse** _ **"-**_

 _ **Episode 2 :**_

 _ **The Distorted Prologue to Battle!**_

 _ **The Mighty Saiyan Warrior, Raditz!**_

 _-DBX-_

" _ **No matter how much trash there is, it's STILL trash!"**_

* * *

 _ **Be sure to review and favorite for more!**_


	4. EP2: Distorted Prologue to Battle

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series and official release_ _._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -  
~ _Toki-Toki City: The Field of Time_ ~

As I meet up with Trunks within the Field of Time, we approach an entry portal in a temple-like area. No doubt the same one he made his way to after our little sparring match in front of the Dragon Ball Alter. Before we could enter the portal, Trunks stops in front of it and turns towards me. "Before we get started, I need to know something…" He then said, a look of curiosity on his face.

His statement made me raise an eyebrow. Where was this coming even coming from? Did he catch wind of something during our fight? Normally, I would have just asked him myself but I decided to just go on and listen instead of just asking why.

"All of this is being put on you so suddenly, yet you're willing to dive into a dangerous situation. I'd like know...what's the real reason you're joining the Time Patrol?" As soon as he asked that, that made the questions in my head repeat themselves. A new one even popped up: Does he know about what happened in my time period? I knew if I continued to conceal the truth from him, I wouldn't be able to find my friends. So, after letting out a sigh, I spoke up…

"Well you see, the main reason I want to join is so I can find my friends and sister, who were sucked in this giant vortex like I was back in my timeline."

Trunks then gave a look of confusion, "A... giant vortex?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't even know exactly what it was. It just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to suck everything and everyone in. Heck, I even saw that most of the people that were sucked in getting turned back into children."

As I finished my statement, Trunks simply rubbed his face with his hand. "It's getting more worse then I thought…", I then heard him say, making me simply look at him with a risen eyebrow. Before I could even ask anything, he suddenly grabbed my hand, "Follow me, and I'll explain everything."

As he leads me into the portal, I couldn't help but blush a bit as he held my hand. I was about to say something about it but I was too much in a daze, considering he IS the first boy to hold my hand…

Hey, don't freakin' judge me! A girl can dream, _right_?

* * *

 **Opening  
** **" _The Biggest Fight_ " -** **Hironobu Kageyama**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer within the Time Machine Station before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands ontop of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 **Introduction Arc - Episode 2:**

 _ **The Distorted Prologue to Battle!  
**_ _ **The Mighty Saiyan Warrior, Raditz**_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -  
~ _The Time Nest: Outside the Time Vault_ ~

Trunks then lead us both into the area on the other side of the portal. We were in a huge grassy plain with a lake on one side, a small house with various pieces of junk on the other side, and a mysterious looking temple that's further down the stone path. The whole place also looks like it's inside a giant bird cage.

"We call this place ' **The Time Nest** '. The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place." Trunks stated, removing my hand from his grasp and pointing to the small house right by us. The most notable part was all the junk around it. Either she doesn't know how to clean up or what.

He then turns the huge temple in front of us,"We also have the ' **Time Vault** '. It has many important texts." Trunks turn to me with a look of concern,"There's something I need you to see. It might answer your questions." "Ok then…" I nodded towards him as he leads me towards the Time Vault…

Once inside the Time Vault, I saw a table with a few stools and different displays on the wall, holding various texts. I even looked up and saw a huge collection of scrolls tied together. If I didn't know any better, I would say this would be a huge historical library. Well, in a way it is, but in another kind of way… Don't ask, I have no idea where I was going with that…

I then diverted my attention back to Trunks, who walked up to me with something in his hand. "What is that?" I ask him. Trunks then answered as he held his hand up, showing me a scroll with a dark aura around it, "This is the _**Scroll of Eternity**_. All of the time, all of history...Everything...is all listed right here." My eyes widened in utter shock as I asked, "Does that mean… every single one of Son Goku's adventures is in that scroll?!" Trunks simply nodded with a smirk, "Every single one."

"For realsies?"  
" _For realsies._ "

" **Whoa**."

I was about to state just how complete surprised I was more but that was when I noticed the look of concern appear Trunks' face…

"But…here, just take a look at this…"

He opened the scroll and placed it on the table, which made it show something like a TV. I leaned forward and looked into the scroll…

* * *

- _ **AGE 761: Main Timeline**_ -  
 _~Raditz's Arrival On Earth~  
_ ~ _Wastelands: Around Raditz' Space Pod_ ~

-DBX-

" _ **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON**_!"

As the scroll fades into the scene, I see a Namekian wearing a purple gi shoot a purple spiral beam, which he called the "Special Beam Cannon", towards two figures.

" _Who is that?"_

" _That's Piccolo."_

" _Whoa, you mean as in the new Demon King Piccolo, the one that was reborn as a good guy?!"_

" _Yeah...but this one wasn't good...at least not yet…"_

As I looked more into the events within the scroll I then noticed the one wearing a familiar orange gi with a familiar hairstyle holding the long haired one individual in a full nelson.

" _That's him, isn't it? That's Son Goku, right?"_

" _Yeah. That's Goku. No one else other than certain few has hair like his."_

I couldn't help but look on at him. This was him in his prime. I was watching a living legend do the very actions that made him a legend. I couldn't even understand how lucky I was.

My attention was then drawn to the guy he was holding in the full nelson.

" _Who's the guy he's holding? The one with the long hair?_ "

" _That's Raditz. A Saiyan, just like Goku, who was sent to Earth to find him. He kidnapped his son, Gohan, in an attempt to bribe him to join his cause. Goku, of course, refused and teamed up with Piccolo to fight against him."_

" _So that's what's going on here… Wait, quick question:_ _ **What's a Saiyan**_ _?"_

Trunks looks towards me with a risen eyebrow _,_

" _Wait a second, you don't know about Saiyans? There weren't any in your timeline?"_

I simply shook my head. Back in my timeline, you were either a Human, an animal person, a Namekian, or a Majin. I never once heard any about a Saiyan in my life…

Trunks took a moment to just stare at me for a good moment before he cleared his throat and then went on to say, " _Well, Saiyans are a warrior race. Back when they were still around, they were planet-brokers, who would raid planets, commit genocide on many civilizations, and sell the planet for a price. Raditz is one of them. He looks like a human, but you could easily tell from the tail he has. Goku and Gohan are different since Goku hit his head as a kid and Gohan was both raised on Earth. I'm a Saiyan as well, but I was born and raised here on Earth. You'll learn more about Saiyans during your time here._ "

" _I-I see._ "

I could help but look on in disbelief as I heard all that. A warrior race that commits genocide on entire species. I'm glad I'm not one myself. Heck, I'm glad enough to be born and raised right by the right person on Earth in the first place…

Trunks then continued, " _Like I said before, Raditz came to Earth to make Goku join his cause, kidnapping Gohan so he could persuade him faster. Goku and Piccolo are currently trying to defeat Raditz and in the correct history, they succeed. But… look what happens here…_ "

As if on cue, with an evil smirk, the long haired one, now known as Raditz, grabs Goku's arms and releases himself from his grip.

 **I wasn't even close to prepared for what happened next...**

Goku, left in a stunned state, was then impaled by the Special Beam Cannon, killing him instantly. Upon seeing that, I almost had a heart attack. My stomach dropped the instant I saw it. The carnage didn't end there as Raditz shoots a purple-colored ki blast towards the exhausted Piccolo, who was then engulfed by the blast and vaporized on impact.

Claiming his victory as the dark aura reappears around him, Raditz then begins to laugh manically in an insane and villainous way…

" _ **Heh heh heh...hahahahahaha…..GHA HA-HA-HA-HA HA HA HAA!"**_

 **His eyes then flashed red as the scene within the scroll then fades into white…**

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -  
~ _The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault_ ~

As the scene finally fades, I could barely hold in my fear. I just saw Goku die, just like that...but why? Trunks said that he would succeed. So what the hell did I just see there…

Trunks then answers my mental question, "As you can see...if history is in anyway altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it. And from I can tell, these changes in history could the reason that vortex appeared in your timeline."

That made me look towards him with my eyes widened, "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second! Are you telling me that the very vortex back in my original timeline was actually time collapsing?!"

My suspicions were confirmed when he nodded, leaving me in a state of shock.

But then, Trunks said, "But..there's still time to set things right...and to find your friends." I then turned back towards him as he rolls the scroll back up, "I'm going to send you back in time to a point before the change in history occurs. From there, you'll be able to find a way to put history back on its original course."

Wait, he's going to send me head-first into all of that _**right NOW**_?!

I instantly held up my hands in protest, "Whoa! Whoa whoa! Let's slow down a bit here! I'll easily end up being noticed by Goku, Piccolo, and that guy, Raditz and means I'll have to interfere in historic events! What if I mess up? What if I die?! Trunks, I'm sorry but is going a little too fast for me here..."

Trunks shook his head and held the scroll out to me, "I'm sorry, Amber, but we have no choice. We have to stop it. We can't let history change. Besides, I believe you can fix things. Shenron summoned you because of your potential and that's proof enough…"

He was right.

I won't be here if it wasn't for Shenron. I won't be given such an important mission if it wasn't for my potential. And as of now, the safety of my friends and time itself all depends on me. It still doesn't help that the pressure on me was so big…

"Right now, Goku is in trouble and needs help. _**Please**_!"

I take one good look at Trunks as he pleads me to help him. That was enough for me. I then take the scroll, nodding my head at him before saying, "Alright then." Before I could do anything, Trunks then said, "Wait a second. Here, take this." He reaches into one of the pockets of his trench coat and pulls out a small device with a light green glass eyepiece, "This is called a 'Scouter'. With it, you'll be able to see a person's power level as well as their distance. It also acts as a communicator as well. With that, you and I will be able to keep in contact with each other while you're in the field."

"O-Oh. That's handy. Thanks." I slowly take the scouter, putting it on my left ear.

Hopefully, it won't fall off in the middle of all of this…

I didn't ask him what I needed to do next as I felt like I already knew.

I then closed my eyes and in the next moment, I disappeared as the scroll released a flash of light around me…

* * *

- _ **AGE 761: Main Timeline**_ -  
 _~Raditz's Arrival On Earth~  
_ ~ _Wastelands: Around Raditz' Space Pod_ ~

After a moment of feeling myself being teleported from one place to another, I opened my eyes, silently gasping in shock as I looked around my new surroundings. I was in a wilderness area with grassy plains and a few hills.

Did it work? Was I really sent back in time? I press start to press some random buttons on my scouter in an attempt to see if I could get some answers. That was when "AGE 761" popped up on the light-green eyepiece. "Looks like it worked," I said to myself.

As I decided to walk around to see where things were going on, I then heard a shout not too far from me…

" _Heh heh hahahaha! Who are you kidding?! You're half dead already!_ "

The moment I heard that I quickly hid behind one of the hills and snuck a peek towards the source of the maniacal laughter. I saw Goku and Piccolo, who had only ONE arm just so you know, whispering to each other about something, while Raditz was standing about a good distance from them.

Raditz, who obviously got tired of their whispering, then said,"What are you two whispering about? Some new strategy, perhaps? Please! Why don't you just die already and quit wasting my time? "

" _Well sheesh, someone's pretty confident…_ "

I can't help but mutter to myself, rolling my eyes a bit at the guys boosting.

I looked back at Goku and Piccolo, who were still whispering out their plan. I was getting curious myself. What exactly were they planning anyways?

Before I could think up anything else, Goku charged towards Raditz and starts fighting against him as Piccolo stood in the same spot.

As he did, I started to feel a rise in his energy.

Oh right! The Special Beam Cannon. He must be planning to fire it once Goku buys enough time. It's a surprise that Raditz never noticed it. He's wearing a Scouter himself, something Saiyans like him must have at this age.

As I turned my attention back to the battle with Goku and Raditz, I could easily see that Goku's getting his butt handed to him. If this was supposed to be a distraction, it's not exactly working in terms of holding him off. That was when I saw Goku jump into the air and cup his hands together…

" _KA..ME..HA..ME….._ "

I could see the surprised look on Raditz's face from my hiding spot. And he wasn't the only one. I was staring at Goku as I felt how powerful of a blast he was about to shoot, especially when he was concentrating all his energy into one spot! That's when I remembered something back from my timeline.

The orange gi with that unique symbol, a ki technique that requires you to charge your ki to a single point. I remember both when I studied on Turtle Hermit school back in my timeline and from what I've studied, the orange gi was the uniform and the energy blast was the school's signature move, the _**Kamehameha**_ wave. To be completely honestly, I didn't eve believe a move like that would actually exist back in my timeline, especially since I never saw anyone use it, but after seeing a master of it use it up close, that makes me throw my doubts out the window.

" _ **HAAAA!**_ "

With one powerful shout, Goku shoots the Kamehameha wave towards Raditz, who tries to dodge but Goku then made the wave head to towards him! Ok, now that is crazy! He's able to actually CONTROL it too?! I never knew about this!

"Alright, let's have it!"

Raditz then stopped and turned towards the wave, holding his hand out and colliding with the Kamehameha, causing an explosion that diverted my vision. Once the dust settled, Raditz was left unscarred.

"Neat, huh? Now, I've got a Present for YOU!" Raditz then brings his hand to his side and yells," _ **SATURDAY CRUSH**_!", and shoots a purple energy sphere towards Goku, who was completely caught off guard and took the hit of the attack at full force, severely ripping up the top part of his uniform and damaging him greatly, making fall back to the ground.

As soon as he hit the ground, Raditz jumped towards him and slams his foot hard on Goku's chest,"Hahahaha! Only now that it's too late do you understand what it means to face a Saiyan! I tried to warn you, brother..I asked you to see reason, but you refuse to listen! And for that, you die..." Raditz then proceeded to stomp on Goku's chest, making him let out screams in intense pain. Piccolo could barely do anything here. Even if the Special Beam Cannon was charged up, Raditz would easily dodge it….

...I was at a loss for options myself. If they couldn't do anything, then just what the bloody hell could I do?! I'm nowhere near as strong as them! The distortion in history hasn't even happened yet and already I'm feeling like I'm out of my league…

That's when I felt a HUGE surge of power and looked at the direction of it: The crater where Raditz's space pod was dormant. Then a huge shout was heard as a single individual jumped out of the crater, destroying the space pod in the process. It was a young boy, dressed in a small yellow and green outfit, spin-jumped and landed on the ground with a look of pure rage on his face.

I couldn't help but look on at the little kid before talking to myself in my head again,

" _That must be Goku's son. Gohan, if I remember his name…"_

Everyone was staring at the kid with a look of surprise on their faces. "G-Gohan…" I then heard Goku say his name,"Run! Run away!" Gohan didn't move an inch. He just stood there with a pissed off look on his face. No only that, the energy I was feeling from him was insane. It was rising by the second! Raditz was looking at Gohan with utter shock as his..little machine thingy on his left eye keeping beeping,"H-His power level...it's at...1,307!"

As Gohan continued to glare at Raditz, a red aura appeared around him…

" _You...stop hurting…._ _ **MY DADDY**_!"

That was when Gohan sprong towards Raditz at high speed, ensuring that the attack would hit Raditz….but then….Raditz's eyes flashed red and a dark aura appeared around him...

I immediately saw what was happening...the distortion in history started here.

With the dark power flowing through him, Raditz easily dodges Gohan's assault, leaving the boy to fall back to the ground and lose consciousness. Raditz held one hand in front of him, aimed at Gohan, "Why you little brat!" Goku tried to get back on his feet, " **N-NO**! ** _STOP_ ~**!"

In the next moment, Raditz fired a powerful ki blast towards the unconscious little boy. Finally seeing that it was time for me to step in, I sprang into action. Powering myself up, I quickly rushed towards Gohan, grabbing him and bringing him close to my chest as I got him out of the way before the blast could hit either of us. The impact of the blast in the area it hit the ground sent me forward, making me rolling a few times on the ground from the blast zone.

Everyone was looking at the spot where the explosion took place while I finally regained y footing and checked Gohan to see if he still had a pulse. Feeling a pulse and verifying that he was still alive, I felt relieved, "You're safe…Good." That was way too close for comfort. One second early and either one of us would have been history. Ancient history in my case. Wish I say that I was out of the woods though...

Tracking the sound of my voice, everyone then turned their attention to ME.

After gently setting Gohan down, I turned my attention towards Raditz with the bravest look I could muster up. Can you blame me? This guy could easily rip me a new one if I wasn't careful… "Attacking two full grown men are one thing, but to attack a child with not even a shard of mercy…. that's just going TOO far, pal!" I shouted towards him before getting into a defensive stance. Raditz only gave a look of surprise towards me, "W-What?!"

Piccolo, who stopped charging the Special Beam Cannon to look over to me, turned to Goku,"H-Hey, Goku! Is this someone you know?!" "N-No…but…" Goku tried to get up but getting his bones crushed left him incapacitated on the ground, "I-I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust…"

Raditz then pressed a button on his Scouter and started to study me, "Hmmm...a female with a power level of only….o-of only 250?! HAHAHAHA! You must really have a death wish, getting yourself involved in a fight that has nothing to do with you, little girl! No matter how much trash there is, it's STILL trash!"

Oh, wonderful. Just because I'm a chick, I'm instantly weak, huh? That totally seems fair.

I just grit my teeth at the Saiyan's boosting before speaking up, "Don't start underestimating me just because I'm a girl! You act all high and mighty but you're gonna get yourself hurt if you aren't careful."

" _-mer...Amber! Can you hear me?_ "

That was when I somehow heard a voice. And just any random voice; Trunks' voice. Finding out that it actually came from my Scouter, which Raditz must have noticed since he was looking at me in interest, I then whispered back, " _Trunks, is that you?_ "

The voice replied back," _Ok good. Sorry for not speaking up sooner. I was having some interference. Now, I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest. Listen...the Raditz you're facing...is stronger and crueler than his historical form. Please, I need you to hold off Raditz for as long as you can so Goku and Piccolo can finish him off._ "

" _Ok._ "

With that, I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the Saiyan's assault. Just score a few hits on him and give Piccolo enough time to fire that Special Beam Cannon. Seems simple enough…

… _ **I guess**_.

Raditz gave me a grin as I then charged towards me and began to lock myself in combat. As we fought, I could easily tell that this was easily turning into a one-sided fight. Thanks to whatever that dark aura did to him, Raditz was getting the upper hand as most of my hits are showing little effect while most of his hits felt ridiculously painful. As I delivered a kick to his face, which made his Scouter crack a bit, he simply smirked as he grabbed my leg and threw me towards Goku. I immediately regained my balance and landed safely on the ground in front of him.

"Hey, thanks for your help and all...but who are you?" I heard Goku ask. I turned my head to look at him, still on the ground behind me, "Like you said before, someone you can trust!"

With that, I charged at Raditz again and started swinging punches and kicks at him again, which he completely dodges flawlessly. Once again, this battle was going nowhere. I was barely landing a single successful blow on him and he was pretty much laughing his rear off again it.

"Hahahaha! Is this really all you got, girly? What a loser!" He then slaps me away, making me hit the ground a few feet away, "Honestly, they were able to score better hits on me. What makes you think such a weak human girl like yourself will do any better?"

I spat towards the ground as I gave a smug look towards him. Ok, time to pull out the big guns now… " _Allow me to show ya_!" I then charged towards him once again and started throwing punches again but this time, I spin kicked him, breaking his guard and suddenly shoots an Energy Wave towards the ground underneath me, propelling myself into the air. I power myself up as Raditz looks up towards me, watching as I bring my hand back, making my blue aura change into that of a fire-like aura.

I could easily see the surprise on Raditz' face as his scouter starts to show the increase in my power level. I smirk as I begin to charge a powerful fireball-like energy sphere in my hand before pointing it towards him, " _Eat this_! _**SHAKUGAN WAVE**_!" I then fire a powerful red-orange energy sphere towards Raditz, making him jump out of the way as it hits the ground, exploding upon impact. Good thing Goku and the others were out of the way, otherwise, I wouldn't be letting loose here…

I looked over to Piccolo, who was still charging his attack. It won't be much longer now. All I need to do is catch him off-guard and incapacitate him long enough for Piccolo to fire that blast. I then started to power up my ki once again, holding out my hands to my sides as two fireball-like energy spheres appeared within them, " _I'm not done with you just yet_! _**SHAKUGAN STREAM**_!" I then started to fire a series of fast-paced red-orange ki blasts towards him, making dodge and jump in various directions.

Seeing my opening, I then flew towards him at high speed as I shouted "I GOT YOU!" making him turn to me in surprise. Putting all my power and all of my strength into this one shot, I then elbowed him HARD in his chest, making Raditz groan loudly in intense pain. He wasn't the only one. I was gasping in pain myself as the very impact of the attack caused my arm to break instantly, making me fall flat on the ground as my all-out attack ended.

The sudden attack was successful in more ways the one though as it made the dark aura around Raditz disappear, making him back up in pain and hold his chest, "I-Impossible...how was that weakling...able to-" This gave Goku the opening he needed to grab Raditz and put him in a full nelson.

"What?! Why you little-! What are you doing?!" Raditz yelled, trying to break free of the full nelson. Goku then shouted,"Piccolo, your attack! Do it! Do it now!" I looked over to Piccolo as I slowly laid up from the ground, seeing that he was still charging the Special Beam Cannon, "About time you've made your move! Now hold him still! It's almost ready!" As he continued to charge the attack, I slowly got back up and dusted myself off, holding my arm in pain. I was still surprised that actually worked, although I'm paying the price for it working… This wasn't the first time I broke something, but it didn't exactly make the pain easier for me.

"You fool! If that attack hits, we're both finished!" Raditz then started, making look over to them. Goku smirked, "Well, I guess that's the way its got to be!"

"W-What?!" I barely held in my shock for that moment.

Did I just mess up history even further?! Is Goku **SUPPOSED** to die here?!

"Are you ready, Goku?!" I heard Piccolo shout as Goku instantly replied, "DO IT!"

" _ **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON**_!"

As Piccolo finally fired the blast, I quickly made my way back to my hiding spot as everything happened. With everything that was going on, I was barely noticed. Piccolo shot the Special Beam Cannon towards the Saiyan brothers, making the blast got through both Raditz and Goku, sending them both falling to the ground. Raditz let out a dying yell,"D- **DAMNIT**!"

The evil Saiyan's brother only smirked as he continued to fall to the ground…

" _Heh heh heh heh…._ "

With that, both Saiyan brothers fall flat on the ground, showing no signs of movement…

* * *

Completely exhausted, Piccolo smirked at their victory, " _Serves you right…"_

As Piccolo walked up the dying bodies of Goku and Raditz, he looked around the area, seeing there were no signs of the mysterious female that helped them out.

"W-What? Where did she-"

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -  
~ _The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault_ ~

When I reopen my eyes, I find myself back in the Time Vault. In front of me was Trunks, with the scroll I used to go back in time. "You ok?" I noticed that I was sitting on the ground in exhaustion. Trunks extended his hand towards me. I took it as he helped me back on my feet, "T-Thanks." "No, I should be thanking you. That was wonderful! I didn't think it was your first time in the past. You corrected the Timeline. Good job, and with no side-effects."

Trunks then brought up the scroll and after a good moment, the dark aura around it disappeared, making it certain that time has been put back on it's original course. Placing it down on the table in the center of the room, Trunks sighed in relief, "All right, now once the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll, it will all be done."

As happy as I was to see that time is back on its course and I did better than I expected, I can't help but remember the sight of Goku getting shot by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. He died, but the scroll showed that it was supposed to happen. "Trunks…."

"Don't worry." He immediately said, turning his attention to me,"You don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls."

I instantly slapped my forehead. **HARD**.

Oh my god, I am SUCH an idiot! I COMPLETELY forgot about the Dragon Balls! Grant any wish is in the dragon's job description so I'm pretty sure bringing people back from the dead isn't an issue.

"Oh..yeah…" I heard Trunks say, making me remove my hand from my now bright red forehead, "..the scroll you just fixed isn't the only one with a…'history change' ...which brings up something I want you to know…"

This made me give him my undivided attention.

"That giant vortex from your timeline was a time vortex, which will send various people back to various points in history, rather than erasing them completely. My guess is that your friends have been sent into the different points in time. My best bet is that if we continue fixing the various points within history, there's a chance that we'll be able to find your lost friends."

That gave me a sense of relief.

When I saw that vortex absorb them, I thought they were gone forever. This actually gives me all the more the incentive to fix history then.

"Oh, and one last thing, since you're a member of the Time Patrol, you'll also be doing side missions to fix small changes in history called Parallel Quests. I've already set up a Trial for you and Tsuma has also volunteered to help out." Trunks explained before pulling out something else from his trench coat and handing it over to me, "I'm sure you know about Senzu Beans, right? Go ahead and eat while we head for the Trial. It'll heal you up and fix your arm."

Great, more work to do before sticking into the big picture. Why didn't I see that coming?

"Alright then, let's go. I was hoping to do some extra stuff around here anyway."

After eating the Senzu Bean and giving my body some time to heal itself up, Trunks and I headed towards the Time Machine Station, where we saw Tsuma flirting up some Majin females by one of the check-in stations. I even saw him getting slapped, which resulted in me and Trunks nearly losing our composure, due to almost laughing on the floor. Tsuma saw us walking towards him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I kinda deserved that anyway. So, we ready, boss?" Trunks nodded,"Yeah, let's move out."

We went down the 3-way archway and came up to the large Hercule statue. "We'll be taking a Time Machine to the Trial location." Trunks said, pointing to one of the Time Machines. We then walked up and got into the Time Machine. Trunks then put in some coordinates and with in a dazzling flash of light, the Time Machine disappeared with us within it.

* * *

 _ **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**_

* * *

 _"During these missions, you'll be going up against powerful foes with strong allies, depending on which era you're in. Don't be afraid to bring along an ally to help out!"_

 _-DBX-_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Krillin, and I heard from Trunks that you'll need more help in your training, so that's why I'm here!"_

 _-DBX-_

 _"Ok, you try it!"_

 _"DESTRUCTO-DISK!"_

 _-DBX-_

 _ **-Next Time on "DBS: Enter the Xenoverse"-**_

 _ **Introduction Arc - Episode 3:**_

 _ **The Ways of the Turtle Hermit!  
**_ _ **Amber's First Master, Krillin!**_

-DBX-

" _ **Trunks has high hopes for you! So don't give up!"**_

* * *

 _ **And that makes another episode revised and redone!**_

 _Don't forget to favorite and review! Give me your thoughts on everything you see!_

 _See you all on the flip-side!_


	5. EP3: Ways of the Turtle Hermit

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series, it's official release, and its future content._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

- _ **AGE ?: Unknown Time Shard**_ -  
~ _Earth: Mountain Region_ ~

" _Well, well, well, what do we have here? An Earthling. And a female also_..."

I can hardly believe what I was seeing.

I was standing in front of the same Saiyan warrior I fought against at least an hour or two ago: Raditz. One part of me was asking why Trunks thought this was a good idea while another wanted me to kick his ass into submission. Seriously, it was taking every fiber of my being to not go

I got into my fighting stance, preparing to fight against the Saiyan. Raditz gave me a smirk," Oh-ho! So, the little female wants to fight? Heh heh heh, don't kid yourself, girly. I'm a First-Class Warrior and I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot!"

"Why don't you shut that big mouth of yours and do it then, you brute?!" I said in a teasing tone. I knew I was going to get my ass handed to me but I, for one, was getting tired of his little "First Class Warrior" talk.

Raditz' evil grin turned into an angry glare. Yep, I'm so going to get it now.

" _You just dug you own grave, girl_."

* * *

 **Opening:  
** " _ **The Biggest Fight**_ **" –** **Hironobu Kageyama**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer within the Time Machine Station before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands ontop of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 _ **Introduction Arc - Episode 3** **:**_

 _ **The Ways of the Turtle Hermit!  
**_ _ **Amber's First Master, Krillin!**_

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -  
~ _Toki-Toki City: Industrial District_ ~

" _Ugh, I feel like a truck hit me…_ "

Tsuma, Trunks, and I just returned from my Parallel Quest a few mins ago. Unfortunately for me, I was still recovering from getting my ass handed to me by Raditz again. We were currently getting some food in the Industrial Sector but obviously, it didn't help me since I was still slumped in my seat.

"Not gonna lie, Amber, that was a bit of an idiotic move. Taunting Raditz like that." Tsuma said, giving me a smirk. I swear if I wasn't in the state I was in now, I would have slapped him across the face. I just replied with a simple, "Oh shut it, you."

That was when Trunks spoke up, a drop of sweat coming down his face as he tried to lighten the mood, "Well, at least your training had some results. You were able to beat Raditz with little trouble."

I immediately glared at him and said, " **You call** _ **this**_ **'little trouble'**?!"

Apparently, the Raditz I went up against wasn't the same one I fought in the past. This one only had me to worry about, so he was more focused and he didn't hold back went it came to his attacks or even let me drag out the fight for very long, so I was basically a moving target until I was able to defeat him…

In fact, that was basically the first time the Shakugan Fighting Style's speed-based moves didn't help me out all that much… considering that the only battles I had before were sparring matches with Scarlet during the rare moments in our school year as other trainees that were my level at the different dojos I went to in the past and those were years ago…

" **S-Sorry, sorry**! I guess over-exaggerated there!" Trunks quickly said, holding his hands up to try and get me to calm down or in case I took a swing at him. Lucky for him I was too exhausted to do so. I then let out an annoyed sigh, sitting up in my chair as I gulp down one of the fries I had left, "Seriously, I'm good with my current _Shakugan_ Fighting Style, but that basically taught me that speed isn't going to pull me out of every situation. I need to get back into some serious training."

That was when I noticed that Trunks was pondering to himself.

"I think I might have an idea on how to help you out." He said, looking back in my direction.

In the next moment, he then stood up from his seat, "I'll go and see what I can do… In the meantime, you both take some time off. Amber, I'll contact you later…" With that, he walks off, leaving me and Tsuma at our table.

"What was that about?" Tsuma just shrugged his shoulder at my question.

Well, I'm guessing he's going to find someone to help me train or train me up. I'm not complaining, but at the same time, I'm wondering how long it'll take to get me back in shape, especially considering the situation going on right now.

Tsuma, in his weird and completely stupid way, tried to lighten the mood, "Well, look on the bright side. At least you'll become better at fighting. I mean, you win some, you lose some, but at least you live to fight another day, right?"

In response, I merely gave him a glare with an angry grunt, verifying that I was giving him a final warning, making him go shriek for a moment before going back to his food.

 **Yeah, like** _ **that'll**_ **help me out.**

* * *

 _ **A few moments later**_ …

After finishing up what food I had, I decided to look around the Industrial Sector, using the Zeni I earned from the Parallel Quest Trial to buy about 3 to 5 Energy Capsules that Trunks recommended. Hopefully, these would prevent any repeats from a few mins ago…

As I stuffed the capsules into a pouch I bought a day earlier, I started hearing some sounds on my newly equipped Scouter, turning my attention to it.

After pressing a button on it, I heard someone on the other side, " _Amber, you there?_ "

I let out a groan. It was pretty obvious who it was, "Yeah, I'm here, Trunks. What's up?"

" _I wanted to contact you about something. I'm sure you were told by Tsuna about the Mentors that occasionally pop up within the city?_ "

"If he meant what Tsuna said about being trained by 'legendary fighters in history', then I guess? Why?"

" _I was able to assign you to an available one. They should be able to give you some good training and you'll also get back into shape. Go to the Time Machine Station. They'll meet you there._ "

And with that, he disconnected.

With a lazy sigh, I then started making my way to the Time Machine Station, wondering who my mentor could be. To be honest, I was excited. This was going to be my first training session with a mentor. The first of many, I hope. Getting to learn from legendary fighters could be awesome, depending on who they were.

I just hope whatever training I get from this mentor will give me enough strength to continue fighting through my Time Patrol missions. Not only do I want to fix history before things in my time become too out of whack, but I also want to find my friends as soon as possible…

* * *

~ _Toki-Toki City: Time Machine Station_ ~

" _This is Toki-Toki City? Even though I'm used to the atmosphere, it's still pretty mysterious…_ "

I was completely surprised at who I was looking at…

After making my way to the Time Machine Station area, I saw someone waiting in front of the Information cylinder, muttering to himself. He was a short man with a bold head, that had 6 spots on it. He also wore the Turtle Hermit Gi, almost like the one Goku wears, but the only difference was the shoes he was wearing.

I'm going to be completely honest here, I have absolutely NO idea who this guy is and I was actually questioning if he was the guy Trunks put me with as a Mentor. He does have a high power level but not THAT high, since he's just a human like me.

But hey, my power level isn't as high either, so beggars can't be choosers. Plus, this is just my opinion of this guy at first glance. I honestly don't know how powerful he is or what he can do, but if he's here, and Trunks stuck me with him, he has to be at least something.

Swallowing my doubts, I walked towards the unknown guy, catching his attention.

"Oh hey," the little man says, giving a big grin and putting his hands on his hips as I approached him, "You're the one Trunks was talking about, right?"

I nodded, "Yep, that's me. My name is Amber, Amber Nakatomi. Who are you?"

"My name is _**Krillin**_! Nice to meet you!"

The moment he said his name, I stood there frozen, trying to process what I just heard.

If I remember correctly, the New Turtle School in my timeline was re-established by the current Turtle Hermit of my age, which was someone with the same name Krillin after the previous master stepped down due to old age.

Matter of fact, now that remember, I did see a picture of him as an old man before. He was wearing a different Gi and had a beard as well.

Krillin was waving his hand in my face to try to get my attention,"Ummm, hello? You still in there?" That snapped me out of my thoughts, "W-What! Oh, sorry! I was lost in my thoughts again. What were you saying?"

With a smirk and a shake of his head, he repeated, "As I said, Trunks has asked me to train you. It's to protect history and the fights are going to be harsh, I heard."

Oh, you have no idea, considering I got my butt handed to me a few moments ago…

Krillin continued, "I'll help you if you want, but I don't want you getting hurt, so I'll test you first before we do some actual training. So, wanna do it?"

I stood there to think for a good moment.

As I already know from experience, Raditz isn't going to be the only threat in my little journey and I'm in desperate need of some serious training so I can get my fighting sense back. Trunks assigned me to him for a reason and besides, I got to take what I can get. Plus, I'm in front of a student of the Turtle Hermit, so I'm positive that I might learn some new moves and techniques that could help me out in a fight. Maybe even the Kamehameha!

I give Krillin a nod in response before giving my answer, "Yeah, let's do it! Please teach me!"

"That's the spirit!" Krillin said with a big smile on his face, "The test is very simple, all you got to do is just fight me and win!"

* * *

 _ **-AGE 778: Main Timeline-  
**_ _~Earth: Wastelands~_

After agreeing to train with Krillin, we got a Time Machine and soon arrived at what looks like a wasteland somewhere within the mountains on Earth… "This is the Earth in my current timeline." Krillin then said as he jumped out of the machine before I did, letting me turn it back into a capsule, "Trunks suggested we come to this time period for multiple reasons."

Krillin then passed me a capsule. I examined it for a good moment before asking what was in it. "That capsule contains some new clothes for your training. Whether or not you want to keep them is up to you though." He stated as I eyed the capsule.

I had a good idea what the clothes were so I decided to press the button on the capsule, engulfing myself in a puff of smoke as my new training clothes appeared on my body, replacing my school clothes. As the puff of smoke disappeared, I looked at my new appearance:

I was wearing a surprisingly comfy orange gi, which was tied by a blue belt, with a long sleeved blue shirt that I swear weighted a freakin' ton! I was also wearing some blue wristbands and shoes, which added on the weight. I felt so heavy, I could barely move!

"Why the hell are there weights in these clothes?! I can hardly stand up!" I said, struggling to even stand up straight. Krillin laughed a bit, earning a glare from me, "The weighted clothing is meant to surpass your full power while training and by training with them on, you'll gain more power as time goes on. The weight also increases as you get more powerful too."

I examined my clothing again as I remembered something. So that explains why Goku and Piccolo had nothing but their gi's on during the fight with Raditz. But still, it was a bit of a bad idea. I get it was supposed to help with training, but the main question still stands: what's the point?

Krillin gave me a few mins to get used to the new weighted clothing before we both found an appropriate spot to start the test. "Now then, let's start!" He gets into a fighting position, "Let's see how strong you are!"

( _Cue "Aftermath" (_ **DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi** _)_ )

"Right!" With that, I charged towards him and start my assault with a few basic punches, ending it off with an uppercut towards the sky, which he easily stopped as he backflipped in midair and came to a stop.

Krillin began his attack by shooting a barrage of Ki Blasts towards me, which I easily deflected but the blasts served as a distraction as Krillin quickly rushed up to me and kicked me forward into a rock formation. I got up from the attack but recovery was slow because of the weighted clothing. Matter of fact, my moves were slow because of the weighted clothing since I wasn't used to it.

Again: _What's the point_?!

Of course, letting my mind wander in the middle of the fight caused me to nearly get hit by an incoming Energy Wave, which I barely dodged by jumping to the side. I slowly got up and after cracking my knuckles, I charged towards Krillin again but this time, I used an Afterimage to trick him before immediately getting behind him and kicking him forward.

In the next moment, I appeared in his path and continued with another barrage of punches before backflip kicking him towards the ground, making a crater from under him. I wasn't worried about him getting hurt there since he could easily get up and walk it off, which he did.

Krillin grunted a bit but looked up at me with a smile, "Hey, not bad! I can see why Trunks was showing an interest in you. Ok then, I think the warm up is finished. Time to get serious!"

With that, Krillin bends down as he brings his arms to his sides and begins to charge up two energy spheres in his hands. I floated there in the air in curiosity. Just what was he about to do?

" _ **Double Tsuihikidan**_!" As if on cue to answer my question, he shouts the name of his attack as he brings his hands forward in my direction, firing two reddish-orange energy waves towards me. "Oh crap!" I jumped out of the way in time for them to miss me completely...or so I thought. As I looked over to watch them get sent off into the distance, the energy waves turn in midair and came back towards me, "Ok, What the hell?!"

That completely caught me off-guard. How was I supposed to know that Heat-Seeking Energy Waves were possible? Either I missed that chapter in the "Groundbreaking Science" book or I completely forgot.

I'll cross that bridge once I get to it later…

I charged up most of my ki to make a break for it in order to escape the blasts. I did loops, I tried several Afterimages, nothing was working and due to the damn weighted clothing, they were slowly catching up to me. If I didn't do something quick, I was gonna get hit and most likely, significantly injured.

Giving out an annoyed grunt, and quickly turned around, flying backward and facing the energy waves. "The hell with it! _Shakugan_ _ **STREAM**_!" I then opened both of my hands and fired a barrage of fast-paced red-orange ki blasts towards them, making the two blasts get in the way of my direction and making them explode on impact, sending me back a good 2 or 4 feet and destroying some part of the wasteland we were in.

I got extremely lucky right there.

My quick thinking saved my bacon, but due to this, I was low on power. I was going to lose at this rate. I looked down at Krillin, who was watching the whole thing while trying to catch his breath. Looks like he's low on energy too. Now was my chance!

With that, I powered up the last amounts of energy I had and charged towards him to continue my assault but to my surprise, he shrinks back and holds his hands up, shaking them in fear, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it! I give up! I can tell how strong you are!"

That made me stop in mid-air, with my fist just mere inches away from his face. I brought my hand back to my side and landed on the ground, falling on my rear with a single sigh of exhaustion. That had to be one of the longest few mins of my life… just how long do these guys train to get stronger?!

Krillin landed on his rear in front of me, wiping the sweat off his face, "Phew...close one. With that much energy charged up, you would have done more than hurt me!"

My eyes widened from that statement.

 _ **Seriously**_?!

Krillin continued, rubbing the back of his head, "Heh heh heh, but I have to hand it to ya, Amber, you do have talent. So, I made up my mind to let you be my student!"

After he said that, I instantly jumped up, swinging my arms around and going "Yes!" and "Yeah!" while getting in a couple of giggles and laughs in complete happiness. I thought I was doing horribly, considering the close calls, but to be the student of a Turtle Hermit is like a dream come true for me! Now I can finally get myself back into shape!

A few mins after my little fangirl moment, I took off my weighted clothing, leaving me in my gi ( _with a sports bra on, mind you_. ) so I could relax on the ground, "So, now that we're master and student, what's on the agenda for my training?" Krillin then answered my question, "Well, I was hoping we could remain here on Earth for a full month or two for training. That way, you get more than enough time to get used to your weighted clothing and the techniques I can teach you."

That made me snap out of my relaxation, " _ **A FULL MONTH**_?! Are you _nuts_?! I can't be here this long! I don't even have the time for that right now!" I then jumped back on my feet, "I know I have to get stronger and everything but what about the whole time distortion thing?!" "Whoa, calm down, Amber! It's fine!" Krillin quickly said, with his hands up again, "Like I said, this is my current timeline so we'll have plenty of time."

That made me give a half relieved and half annoyed sigh. I never signed up for any long period training but if I'm going to get stronger as well as my fighting sense back, I'm gonna need this, "Alright, alright." "Cool!" Krillin said with a smile, "Grab your weighted clothing and we'll start heading for the Lookout. We'll continue the rest of our training there."

I gave a small look of confusion,"The Lookout? What is that?"

Krillin gave a small look of shock,"O-Oh yeah, you don't know about it. Well, I'll explain once we get there, ok? Now grab your stuff so we can go." "Ok then…" I gave a small nod as I started putting my weighted clothes back on. After taking care of all of that, Krillin and I floated up into the air, but before we could fly off, he jumps up, "Oh crap, I almost forgot! I wanted to teach you something so you can try and master it as the training goes on."

I stood there in the air. Was he about to teach me a technique?

"Watch this!" He lands on top of a rock formation and holds his open palm up in the air. In the next moment, a large energy disk appears in his hand. This was a new technique to me. I never saw something like this back in my timeline.

" _ **Destructo-Disk**_!" Yelling the name of the energy disk, he throws it towards another rock formation in front of him, making the disk slice _right through it_ , making the rock formation crumble to the ground. I eyed the outcome of what just happened with my mouth hanging open. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that. That could slice right through any person like they were butter, regardless of how strong they are...

…I think?

Krillin turned his attention towards me, "That was my best move. It's called the _**Kienzan**_ , but personally, I like to call it the _**Destructo-Disk**_. Basically, you throw a disc made of ki, making it home in on your enemy, which is really effective and it got me out of various situations more times than I can count."

" _Oh, it's effective all right. Effectively_ _ **dangerous or even useless**_ _if not used right…_ " I said in my head.

"Ok, now you try it!" That made me turn to him with my eyes widened a bit, "Wait, _what_?!" "Yeah, I know you prefer a more hand's on approach. Why don't you try it out and see if you can handle it?" "Are you sure about that? I don't want to cause any accidents…" I was actually kinda scared to try this out. I have been known to make a few ki-related accidents in the past. In fact, Scarlet herself can vouch for that…

Krillin patted me on the back, "Don't worry! You can do it! Just concentrate on your target." He points to another rock formation, "Try it on that one over there." "Ok then...here I go…"

" _You only live once, I guess…_ " Another mental thought went through my head.

I raised my hand up in the air and started to focus my ki into that one point. Nothing came up but after about 15 to 20 seconds, the energy disk formed, "Awesome, now you're getting it!"

I looked up in surprise. I was actually doing this! "Now, release it!"

 _Here goes nothing_ …

" _ **DESTRUCTO-DISK**_!" With a massive shout, I throw the energy disk forward, letting it cut through the rock formation in front of me, and it didn't just stop there! It cut through at least 2 more rock formations before it finally stopped, leaving a look of disbelief on both of our faces.

"H-Holy mackerel…" Krillin started, with his jaw down before the smile on his face reappeared, "There's NO way I can match that! And on the first try too! Good job, Amber!"

"T-Thank you." I couldn't help but blush as his compliment.

"Well, I guess this means we can officially start our training once we get to the lookout. Remember, Trunks has high hopes for you. So give up on me, got it?" Krillin asked, looking me in the eye.

I gave a nod, a firm hand on my chest as I did so, "Got it!"

* * *

 _ **Half a month later**_ **…**  
 _~Kami's Lookout~_

I gave a groan as I stretched and yawned as I got out of bed and washed myself up in one of the Lookout bathrooms.

After my first training session with Krillin, he brought me to this temple in the sky called 'Kami's Lookout', where the old Guardian of the Earth lived before he kicked the bucket. That same day, I met the new Guardian, Dende, who was generous enough to let me live there at the lookout as I did my training. Krillin had a family of his own, which he never gave full details about since he wanted it to be a 'surprise' later down the line, so he would leave me at the lookout to train by myself most of the time before he came back to train me.

So far, the training is going great. I've been able to get used to the weighted clothing, which was about a ton each, now it's up to about 3, making it 15 tons in total. I was slowly getting stronger every training session and Mr. Popo, Dende's assistant, made the best meals I ever had!

It was the longest half a month I had, but I was still having the time of my life, despite how hard my training was. It's kinda hard to believe that the events that happened in my timeline happened…

* * *

A few mins later,  
I dried myself off and got dressed in my gi. That was when Dende came to see me in the hallway, "Hey there, Amber." "Hey Dende, how's it going?"

"Great, thanks for asking. I just wanted to give you a message from Krillin. He's asked for you." I tilted my head in confusion. That was new. Krillin doesn't usually show up early.

"But why?" "I...don't know. He didn't say. He just told me to come find you and tell you to come outside once you get dressed." I gave a groan. Seriously? Once I was dressed? You have at least waited until I grabbed a bite to eat...

* * *

I exited the Lookout, finding Krillin standing outside stretching while he waited on me. I ran up to him and yelled,

" _ **MORNING, MASTER!**_ "  
…which sent an invisible wave of ki that sent him falling flat on his face.

Whoops. Looks like I still don't know my own strength nowadays...

Krillin got back up and rubbed his face, "Ouch! You really need to learn how to hold back, Amber! Well, it only proves how much my training helped you." I gave a small smile, "No kidding. I had no idea I could get this powerful from just training!"

"Well then, you know why I asked you out here?" He asked. I shook my head in response, "Not exactly." I've been more than curious really. What could be so important that you won't let me eat first? "Well, let's just say the time has finally come. Today's training is going to be my last training session with you."

That caught me off-guard. He said during the first training session that I'll be here in the past for a full month or two. It hasn't even been a full month! Have I really become that powerful in such a short amount of time? I decided to ask Krillin the same question, "Krillin, are you serious?! This is really our last day of training?"

"Don't act so surprised, Amber." Krillin started, "I'm pretty sure even you sensed how powerful you've become. I don't even think there's anything left for me to teach you. You've mastered techniques like my Destructo-Disk and the Solar Flare, you've gotten used to training in weighted clothing, you're more than ready for anything, from my point of view."

"Do you really think so?"

He nodded,"I know so."

I couldn't help but smile before nodding with a smirk.

Krillin had faith that I was powerful enough to handle whatever's thrown at me at this point. So if he's willing to end our training early because of that faith, I'm willing to fight him in our to prove it, "Alright then, what's our last training session gonna be?

"A simple battle 1 on 1 fight! Win and our training ends. And you better come at me at full power, Amber, because I'm kinda putting my pride on the line as the master here." He says, smiling as he rubs his bald head.

With that, he puts his serious smirk on as he jumps back a few feet. I quickly do the same as I get into my fighting stance as I land. " **Alright, let's start**!"

( Cue " _Evolution_ " ( **DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi 3** ) )

With that, the battle began as Krillin and I charged towards each other and began exchanging punches and kicks at high speeds. The battle just started and already we were going all out without a simple warm up.

As the exchange of blows continued, Krillin used an invisible ki blast to send me backward as he started shooting a barrage of ki blasts towards me, which I easily dodged from where I was floating. After that, he rose his hand in the air in a familiar gesture. Oh boy, I know what's coming next…

" **Destructo-Disc**!"

With that one shout, the energy disk appeared above him and with nothing holding him back, he sends it towards me! I stand my ground as I prepare to dodge but then I notice how incredibly slow it was going, making me lower my guard. That was when the disc split into EIGHT smaller disks!

Wait, WHAT?! Since when can he do this?!

That little thing right there completely caught me off guard!

I didn't have time to think as the disks started to swarm me, making me barely dodge them as each of them kept coming at me, trying to slice and dice me until I was nothing but cut up human flesh! I'm not gonna lie, I've gotten cut by the Destructo-Disc before within the half of month training, but this was nothing compared to all the cuts I was getting from this!

" _ **G-GAHHH**_!"

I couldn't help but let out a grunt of pain and frustration. I knew we were going all out and all, but...DAMN, that's hurts!

Having enough of what was happening, I released an Explosive Wave from my body, destroying the small Destructo Discs around me, giving me a moment to try and catch my breath. I'll admit, I may have gotten my fighting sense back in the time I had, but I was still careless in a few regards.

"Ok then...since you want to play that game…"

I smirk as I took off my weighted shirt ( _Quickly, mind you…_ ), wristbands and shoes, throwing them to the lookout floor. I cracked my neck, feeling like I've literally taken a load off my chest, "Much better... _now_ to get serious!"

That said, I began my own attack by firing a Full Power Energy Wave in Krillin's direction. He moved out of the way, which was what I planned. The moment he moved, I blasted towards him, sending a powerful kick across his face and sending him down to the floor of the lookout. I then catch up to him with a ki-infused punch, but Krillin regains his footing, blocking the punch before it could land.

Now back on the floor of the Lookout, we continued our battle by getting into another clash of fast-paced punches and kicks, giving me the opportunity to do a quick sweep kick from underneath him, knocking him off his feet, but before I could do anything, he fires a ki blast at the ground, propelling him back and getting some dust in my face.

Krillin then took the next moment to come after me again as he regained his footing, socking me across the face and sending me back. I quickly stopped myself, using my ki to hold me in place as I now stood at the end of the lookout.

I can tell that I was pretty much at the end of my rope since all those Destructo-Discs pretty much did a number on me for a while there. Plus, I was starting to get sloppy while trying to catch my breath. If I don't do something soon, I'm going to lose this fight.

I had one last trick up my sleeve. **Guess it was time to use it**.

My blue aura appears around me as I let out a shout, charging my ki up until I was at 75% of my full power. Krillin remained in his spot a few feet away from me, a look of utter shock on his face, "W-Whoa...no way…"

"Since you decided to use your ki for a good moment there, here's one from me!" I cup my hands and bring them to my side, beginning to put almost all of my ki into a single point.

It was time for me to reveal a little something I've been trying to master for a while now.

" _ **KA-ME-HA-ME…**_ "

I begin to pronounce the incantation, the signature cyan colored light appeared in between my cupped hands, which made Krillin gasp in unexpectedness, "Wait, what?! A _Kamehameha_?! When did you learn to do this?!"

A proud smirk appeared on my face as I answered Krillin's question, "Funny you should ask, really. I remembered how Goku used it during the fight with Raditz and kept a good image of it within my mind. Ever since that mission and ever since this training began, I've been working on mastering it again and again during my private time until I finally got it down! This is the result of all the work I've put into it!"

With nothing to stop me, I let out a massive shout as I release the Kamehameha, " _ **HAAAA**_!"

That's when I saw it: _Me_ , shooting a mastered Kamehameha wave without blowing myself up or getting a puff of smoke. If I wasn't in the middle of a serious battle at the moment, I would totally be geeking out right now!

The Kamehameha wave I shoot headed towards Krillin on the other side of the Lookout, who took the opportunity to charge his Kamehameha wave to counter mines.

" _KAMEHAME-_ _ **HAAAA**_!"

With that, both of our energy waves were caught in an amazing energy clash! Both of us were struggling as both of our energy waves were at full power. Whoever's on the receiving end of either one will undoubtedly lose this battle. Krillin then sent more power into his but unfortunately for him, I still had a fountain of power left!

With another massive shout, I then added more power into the blast, which slowly started to overtake his Kamehameha. Realizing he was losing the beam struggle, Krillin breaks away from it, letting my Kamehameha shoot past him. Seeing him starring at the blast disappearing into the distance, I leap high into the air before slapping my hands together, slowly bringing them apart to let a fireball-like ki blast form in between them.

"I'm finishing this battle with this: _Shakugan_ _ **BURST**_!" I then fired my Shakugan Burst the moment Krillin caught wind of my actions. With no time to even evade or stop it, Krillin could only look on in shock as the blast hits him head on, causing a cloud of smoke to form around the area!

Not too long afterward, Krillin comes out of the cloud of smoke, coughing and completely injured from the attack. With the match decided, he lands on the ground and falls on his back as I land right next to him, sitting down with a sigh.

"Ouch...seriously, what part of 'holding back' did you not get? I thought I was toast for sure!" I rubbed the back of my head, a sweat drop coming down my face, "S-Sorry about that. I'm guessing that I really don't know my own strength."

Indeed, I didn't. I knew that Kamehameha was gonna be powerful, but not exactly to THAT extent.

Krillin laughed for a good moment before looking towards me, "Well, hehehe...at least you proved that you don't need my training anymore. Hehehe. Ouch...I guess you can stand on your own two feet now…"

* * *

- _ **AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline**_ -  
~ _Toki-Toki City: Time Machine Station_ ~

After that half-a-month of training and that one final session, I finally returned to Toki-Toki City with Krillin at my side. At first, I was skeptical that this little training montage wasn't going to do much, but I was dead wrong! I was able to get my fighting sense back and in the process, I've become stronger then I was before!

Before we decided to part ways, Krillin decides to talk to me, "I really am proud of you, Amber! You did in a month what took me, Yamcha, and Tien a full year to do! It's almost unreal!" "Well, I have an awesome master to thank for that!" I said, slapping him on the back, making him yelp a bit while rubbing his back, "Thanks, Krillin. I really appreciate it."

"I should actually be thanking you…" He started, "I had a lot of fun training you. It reminded me of days as a kid when I trained with Goku."

That caught my attention, "Wait, seriously? You and Goku trained together as kids?"

"Yeah, we're childhood friends! We first met when I went to go see Master Roshi and receive his training. We both went through so many crazy adventures after that too." Krillin then looks up in the air with a look of nostalgia on his face, "Heck, we still do now. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Wow, to think these two would be really close.  
It kinda reminds me of my own friends in a way…

"Amber, one last thing; Trunks told me why you're mainly doing this. To find your friends." Krillin then raises one of his hands up towards me, wanting me to shake it. "...You'll find them. Like I said, he has high hopes for you and he'll be doing the best he can to find them as you both restore time. _Don't give up_! Just remember what I taught you! Got it?"

I gave him a nod, before taking his hand and shaking it, "Got it!"

"Great. So, anyways, I'd better head off. I got a family to look after anyways." Krillin gives me a thumbs up with a wink, "I'll see you later and good luck!"

And with that, he heads off in the opposite direction as I wave at him, "Goodbye, Krillin! And thanks again!" I was glad I was able to train with him. That training was intense but I've become much more powerful from it, it's almost scary. I know I'm gonna end up seeing him again, both in and out of history, so I'm gonna do my best to keep becoming stronger to make him proud.

" _Well, look who finally came back._ "

I jumped a bit from the sudden voice, making me turn to see who it was. Trunks was walking towards me with that friendly look on his face, "Hey, Trunks. Glad to see you came to greet me." "Glad to see your training really helped you." He said with a smile, "I'm sorry for not telling you about how long it would take."

I swear, with that smile of his, it's hard to get mad at him. Any girl would faint to get a smile from someone as dreamy as him so how I was able to answer back with a straight face, I have no idea.

 _Maybe because of my training or something else…_

"It's all good! Seriously!" I said, basically shaking my hand in my face with a nervous sweatdrop, "If it wasn't for that training, I wouldn't have gotten this strong! I'm ready for just about anything now!"

"Glad to hear that…"

As he said that, I saw his smile fade into a serious look.

"... **because another distortion in history has appeared**."

"Another Time Patrol mission, huh?" I couldn't help but give a confident smirk, "Well, let's get to the Time Vault! I'm ready this time!" Before I could make a B-Line for the Field of Time, Trunks grabs my arm and stops me, making me look back towards him. "Wait, there's one more thing I need to tell you about this distortion in history."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion, "O-K…What is it?"

Trunks then took a deep breath before he even spoke. At this point, I was starting to become worried about what he had to say

"I kept my promise on helping you find your friends and I was looking through the various time periods, I found no signs of them...until the distortion appeared…"

That confusion I had in my mind slowly turned into shock as I started to put two-in-two together. "W-Wait….you're not saying that-"

"Yeah. I found one of your friends... _ **within**_ the recently distorted time period."

* * *

 _ **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**_

-DBX-

"I don't want to scare you, but I'm afraid that one of your friends...happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

-DBX-

"Who are you?! Are you here to help?"

"Yeah, you can say that!"

-DBX-

"Now comes the real fight: Which one of you am I gonna take to the cleaners first?"

-DBX-

 _ **-Next Time on "DBS: Enter the Xenoverse"-**_

 _ **Distortion of History Arc - Episode 4:**_

 _ **The Distorted Saiyan Siege: Part 1  
**_ _ **Amber, Help the Z-Fighters Defend the Earth!**_

-DBX-

" _ **This unknown thing has a name, Baldy. And that name is AMBER NAKATOMI!"**_

* * *

 _ **And with that, Episode 3 has been redone and posted**_.

 _Like I did with Episode 1, the fight between Amber and Krillin was somewhat extended and changed up a bit, though I wanted Amber to use the Kamehameha for the first time here and Krillin was the best person she could learn it from. I mean, I don't hate Yamcha_ _that much_ _, but let's be real here, he's gonna be hitting on her every chance he gets._

 _I do want to apologize to you all for taking so long on making these chapters because I rarely get the inspiration to continue working on these but recent episodes of Dragon Ball Super ( both the sub and dub ) and DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters has helped._

 _Also, if you can tell from Episode 4's title, I'm gonna be including certain elements from Xenoverse 2 as well, including the extended versions of the various Time Distortions, like Zarbon and Dodoria chasing after Gohan and Krillin and the fight with Imperfect Cell before he defeats Piccolo and absorbs Android #17._

 _ **So be sure to favorite and give reviews: I'm gonna need them in order to stay inspired!**_

 _ **Until next time, The Flaming Seeker out!**_


	6. EP4: Distorted Saiyan Siege - PART 1

_The following is a_ _ **nonprofit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series, it's official release and its future content._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline-  
**_ _~Industrial Sector: Amber's Capsule Home~_

After hearing what I that didn't want to hear to the point of silently praying in the back of my mind, I was currently at the assigned Capsule House Trunks got for me within the Industrial District. I was quickly preparing what items and gear I needed for the mission, basically almost ready to hightail it to the Time Nest as soon as I was done.

…I still couldn't believe what I just heard though.

I knew that Scarlet and the others would be thrown into different points in time as Trunks said, but to think that they would be thrown headfirst into the distorted points in history that I'm supposed to fix…

If I thought they were in serious trouble before, nothing compares to what kind of danger I'm suspecting they in _now_ …

...I now knew that I had to act _fast_.

I stuffed my current Energy Capsules into my small capsule case before taking the new clothing capsule Trunks gave to me before I left, using it on the spot:

This time, I was wearing an entirely new gi: it was cyan blue with a skirt, a dark red inner shirt, an orange wrapping around my waist, cyan/orange shoes and white gloves. The shoes and shirt themselves were both weighted to about 5 tons each from the feel of it, so multiplying all three, I was basically wearing at least 15 tons. It was a bit hard to move in at first but thanks to Krillin's training, I'll be able to get the hang of it and walk off the pain with little trouble in a short while.

"Ok... _I'm ready_ …"

With those words going through my mind, I ran out of my Capsule House and began to make my way towards the Time Vault…

 _It was finally time to save one of my friends_ …

* * *

 **Opening:  
** " _ **The Biggest Fight**_ **" –** **Hironobu Kageyama**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace signs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer within the Time Machine Station before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands on top of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 **Distortion of History Arc - Episode 4** **:**

 _ **The Distorted Saiyan Siege: Part 1  
**_ _ **Amber, Help the Z-Fighters Defend the Earth!**_

* * *

 _ **-AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline-  
**_ _~The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault~_

As I finally reached the Time Nest, I saw Trunks waiting outside the Time Vault, waving at me as soon as he saw me.

Actually, I kinda hope I didn't keep him waiting for long. I mean hell, I'm hoping he isn't ticked or anything at all since I did basically run off on him as he filled me in on everything... ( ^^; )

As soon as we walked in the Time Nest, there was already a Time Scroll on the huge table in the middle of the room. Just like the one involving Raditz, there was a dark aura forming around it…

 _Oh my dear god...please don't tell me…_

"Trunks, sorry if I'm complaining here or anything, but are we going to keep watching these 'bad ending' scenes in all of these Time Scrolls?" I ask him with an obvious hint of fear in my voice. I just found out that one of my friends was trapped within this next messed up time period. I swear if I had to see Kira, Saito, or even Scarlet die, I was gonna have a mental breakdown.

Trunks were able to notice the fear I was showing, giving a look a concern as he spoke up, "Sorry for making you watch, Amber, but we have to watch in order to know what changes lead to that distorted moment in history." It was pretty obvious that some part of him didn't want me to watch though. I could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

Swallowing what fear I had so I could stay focused on the task at hand, he opened the scroll and showed me the events of the distorted history….

* * *

 _ **-AGE 762: Main Timeline-  
**_ _~The Attack of the Saiyans~  
_ _~Paparika Wasteland~_

" _Ok, so_ _I already know that the Saiyans will return but what's the story at this point in time?_ "

Trunks answers my question in a long explanation,

" _During the year after the fight with Raditz, Piccolo takes Gohan and trains him in order to make him powerful enough to fight when the Saiyans arrive. Meanwhile, at Kami's Lookout, Kami, the Guardian of the Earth at the time, trains Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe in order for them to combat against the Saiyans. After the training of all the warriors, Goku is brought back to life after his training with King Kai and the Saiyans, which are named Vegeta and Nappa, arrive sooner than expected_."

" _So, I'm guessing that history is distorted during the Saiyan attack?_ " I wouldn't be surprised actually. If anyone wanted to screw up history with all that going on, they would most likely do it at the most obvious point. Trunks nod, answering my obvious question, " _But here's the outcome of the distorted history…_ "

As if on cue, the scroll brings up the events of the scroll. The first thing I see are the lifeless bodies of three dead individuals:

One had long black hair and a scar on his face, wearing the Turtle Hermit gi, one had what looked like the Crane School gi, like the ones from my timeline, with a bald head and a 3rd eye, a tri-clops, I guess; and the last one was a fat guy with long hair and an orange gi on with a broken katana strapped to his side .

" _Who are they?_ "

" _The one with the long hair is Yamcha, the tri-clops is Tien, and the fat one is Yajirobe. Plus, notice the small hat beside Tien?_ "

I looked over back to Tien's body. There was a black hat with a small red cotton ball on top of it.

I look towards him with a risen eyebrow, " _Yeah, why?_ "

" _That hat used to belong to Chiaotzu…_ " The moment Trunks said that I shuttered. That was the DARKEST tone I ever heard him use. I swear, that could give funeral directors a run for their zeni. Hell, I was even feeling sick to my stomach from just staring at that hat now. Just what HAPPENED to him to leave only his hat behind?!

Before I could even ask that, the scene changes, showing 3 additional bodies. I instantly recognized them...

Krillin…

Piccolo…

Even young Gohan...

" _Oh… my god…_ " I was trying to hold back to tears in my eyes but what I was seeing was too much. These Saiyans were that ruthless enough to kill Gohan?! Where the hell was Goku?! Not too far from the bodies of the three warriors, there were three green, humanoid creatures, glowing in the same dark aura Raditz had during my battle with them. They were speaking in either some unrecognizable language or growling and looked just plain disgusting, " _Ewww! What the hell are those?!_ "

Trunks smirked a bit from my girly reaction. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up, pal._ " _Those are Saibamen. 3 of the 7 deadly creatures the Saiyans brought with them to challenge the others. Their power is supposed to be the same as Raditz but...due to the change in history, their power increased to a powerful level…_ "

They were as powerful as Raditz? Seriously?

Well, is it just me or do I get the funny feeling that history is planning to take me for a wild ride?

Back to the distorted history, the Saibamen looked up in the air to see a single individual, flying off at high speed. I instantly knew who it was: it was Goku, and from the looks of him, he looked like he'd seen better days….

…but then, I noticed that he was carrying someone was on his back and before I could even ask who it was, my question was quickly answered as I took a closer look… and I nearly lost my composure when I realized who it was…

" _ **KIRA!**_ "

Kira was hanging on Goku's back and she was barely conscious too! I could clearly see that she was struggling to stay alive, basically going through as much pain as Goku was. She bleeding from her forehead, her school uniform was almost ripped open to the point where her undershirt was showing, and her arm looked like it was dislocated!

I could feel my heart pounding as if it wants to climb out of my chest. I balled my fist up so hard, I swear I felt blood come out of them.

 **How dare those heartless bastards do that to** _ **my**_ **friend!**

"D-Damn it…these guys just won't let up on me" I heard Goku say in the scroll, seeing him look back to Kira with a concerned look, "Hey! Just try and hold on for a little bit longer for me,ok?!"

"Y-Yeah…" Kira weakly answered as he quickly sat her down within a well-hidden area between two rock formations before jumping out of hiding a few feet forward and letting out a massive yell before being covered in a crimson aura. I was tempted to ask Trunks what it was but, to be honest, I was too fixated on Kira's condition to care at that point.

As Goku stood there covered in the unknown aura, two MASSIVE figures towered right front of him. If I were to guess, they were GIANT APES. " _Trunks, what the hell are those?!_ "

" _Those are Vegeta and Nappa, but transformed into Great Apes._ "

I barely held in my surprise when he said that. Saiyans can transform into giant apes?! Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! How am I supposed to hold my own against that?!

That was when I saw Goku charge towards them and throws a fist at them, missing as the ape moved out of the way. As he saw a giant fist aimed towards him, Goku tried to block it, taking the FULL FORCE of that giant punch, practically breaking both of his arms.

I didn't even need to feel the force of that attack to see how much damage it did.

Goku was then sent flying back, stopping in mid-air. He was able to catch his breath but his condition was even worse. And to make things worse, whatever power up he had and the crimson aura around that represented it vanished, making him collapse on one of his knees.

Goku had a defeated look on his face as he remained on the ground. He was obviously out of options, much to my horror…

I then saw Kira slowly make her way out of her hiding spot with her arms supporting her as she held herself up on the rock formation itself, but she still looked like she was struggling just to stay on her feet and was only moments away from fainting.

" _Scarlet...Saito...Amber… I'm so sorry…_ "

Those were the last words to came out of Kira's mouth before her arms gave way and she fell to forward to the ground, passed out.

The last sight was the defeated Goku facing the approaching Great Apes before the scene fades to white…

* * *

 _ **-AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline-  
**_ _~The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault~_

As the events of the scroll faded out, I was left in a state of intense anger. I just saw my friend die before my eyes and if I didn't do anything quick, her death was going to be permanent…

Trunks obviously caught wind of my emotions because his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Amber...you'll be able to save your friend by correcting history. Just be sure to listen in to what I tell you through your scouter. And if you find any signs of the person responsible for all of this, inform me the moment you do."

I gave him a small nod, activating my scouter before taking the scroll, closing it back up, and holding it in my hands. Before I disappeared as I closed my eyes, his last words to me were…

" _I'm counting on you…_ "

* * *

- _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV**_ -

 _ **-AGE 762: Main Timeline-  
**_ _~The Attack of the Saiyans~  
_ _~Paparika Wasteland~_

One year has passed since the battle with Raditz and as he said, two Saiyans even stronger than him has arrived on Earth in search for the Dragon Balls, just as history says. However, just like during the fight with Raditz, an unknown force had changed the events that were desisted to happen…

Unlike the original history, where the Z-Fighters would easily prevail against the monstrous Saibamen, they were currently having trouble as the number of the Saibaman has increased and completely outnumbered them. On top of that, they all are armed with the same dark powerup that made Raditz a problem as well.

" _HA!_ "

" _KA-ME-HA-ME-_ _ **HAAA**_ _!_ "

Tien and Yamcha were struggling to hold off the various Saibamen surrounding them and the rest of the Earth's Special Forces as they were quickly running out of options.

"Jeez, just how many of these little freaks are there?!" Yamcha then said, stating his frustration as stood back-to-back with Tien. Not too far from them, Piccolo's group, which consisted of Krillin, Gohan, and Chiaotzu were being surrounded themselves.

Krillin and Piccolo were easily holding their ground, but Gohan and Chiaotzu were starting to have trouble. Gohan was actually becoming terrified of the creatures.

Krillin grunted as he jumped back and gets into a defensive stance, "T-These things are really strong!" "Grrr, and to think that we have to fight the Saiyans afterward…" Piccolo then said himself, seeing that things were turning in their favor.

Not too far from the battlefield, Vegeta and Nappa simply watched the events that were transpiring with smirks on their faces. "Wow, the soil here is pretty good. The Saibaman are very strong!" That comment came from Nappa as he chuckled at the Z-Fighter's losing battle. Vegeta then pitched in his own comment, "Indeed. They're more focused as well. Not even a single mistake."

"Heh heh heh! At this rate, we don't even need to fight at all!" As Nappa said that, an additional person who comes from the far future, unknown to the rest, was standing not too far from the others: that person was Kira, who was scared out of her mind and surrounded by a small group of Saibamen herself, " _W-What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! I'm nowhere near strong enough to fight these things!_ _ **They'll kill me**_ _!_ "

It was pretty obvious that they were going to lose if something doesn't happen that would work in their favor. That was when a dazzling flash of light appeared, catching the attention of all and making most shield their eyes. The same dazzling flash slowly went downward until it got to the ground in front of Kira…and out of it came Amber.

- _ **Amber's POV**_ -

The moment I opened my eyes, I found myself basically put in the middle of the events that were currently going on. Guess unlike the fight with Raditz, the scroll expected me to just get right into it the moment I came into the timeline...

"Who the hell is that? And what with the light show?" I tracked the source of the voice, looking over to see that both of the Saiyans were looking in my direction. They weren't the only ones either. Goku's friends, as well as the Saibamen giving them a hard time, were looking over at me as well.

"W-Who are you?!" Tien asked, with some curiosity in his voice and Chiaotzu behind his back, "Are you an ally? Are you here to help?" "You could say that.." I replied, with a small smirk on my face.

"A-Amber?! Is that you?!" Kira's surprised voice caught my attention, making the other fighters look towards her while my heart took a breather. Good to see that she was still alive. Let's hope I can keep it that way…

"Wait, you know her?" One of them, obviously Krillin, asked. Kira instantly replied,"Y-Yeah! She's one of my friends!" I turned around, quickly walking up to her before bringing her into a comforting hug. "Good to see you're safe, Kira…" I then said, breaking the hug before turning back around towards the Saibamen surrounding us both, "Stand back for the rest of this. I'll take your place from here."

Tien, who was still looking in my direction, then stated, "Look, I get that you look strong but I strongly suggest you stay back." I raised an eyebrow as I looked in his direction. "And why is that?" I asked, trying to play the idiot.

"Well, you do see those two guys with the huge power levels over there, right?" Krillin asks, pointing over to Vegeta and Nappa, "Well, we're gonna have to fight them." Yamcha then spoke up, "That's right. Fighting these little guys isn't the end!"

" _Leave her be_!"

Everyone, including me, turned to the direction of the voice: Piccolo.

"If we fail, the Earth is done for anyway. And if that happens, there's nowhere to run…" His attention was focused on me. I can easily tell from that look in his eyes: He remembers me from the fight with Raditz and obviously knows that I've gotten stronger since then. With that, he then says to me, "Fight them if you really want."

I couldn't help but smirk, "Alright, I think I will." I easily saw the smirk he made before he turned his attention back to the Saibamen. I couldn't help but notice the small boy next to him looking over at me before he quickly turns his attention back to the battle at hand.

Gohan has no doubt gotten stronger since the fight with Raditz but I don't think he can hold his own against the Saiyans or the Saibamen alone. He's still just a little kid and even I can see the fear in his eyes. I doubt he recognizes me from the Raditz incident either because he was knocked out during the whole thing.

That was when I heard one of the Saiyans acknowledge me again, "Another weakling isn't gonna make any difference. Especially if it's nothing but a weak female Earthling." I turned my attention to the Saiyans I soon as I heard that little insult.

The one who said that was the bald one wearing the yellow/cyan armor, Nappa, who was basically chuckling to himself with a sadistic smirk on his face. I'm seriously waiting for the chance to smack that smirk off his face. The other Saiyan, who was wearing a red scouter on his face along with a white/yellow armor with a blue bodysuit, was obvious Vegeta, the strongest one out of the both of them. With a simple glance, he spoke up as well, "If possible, girly, please try not to bore us."

" _Amber, can you read me?_ "

I heard Trunks through the transmitter in my Scouter, pressing a button on it to reply while I analyze the situation, " _Y-Yeah. I hear you Trunks. What do I have to do here?_ "

" _The Saibaman of this history are different. As you can see, they're just stronger and there's more of them than before._ " I looked over the amount of Saibaman. He wasn't kidding. He said there was 7 of them but there was over 25 or 30 of them surrounding us with that same dark aura…

" _Amber! Just reduce the number of Saibamen!_ "

( cue " _Team Dragon Battle_ " [ **DBZ: Resurrection F** ] )

"Roger that!" With that final word, I took a deep breath before I let out a small shout, allowing my ki to charge up as the Saibaman surrounding me began their attack on me.

Elsewhere, the Saibamen attacking everyone else resumed their attack as well. Yamcha and Tien were easily holding their own, along with Chiaotzu using telekinesis, I think, to handle the Saibamen going after him. Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin were a few feet away from us and I can easily tell that both Krillin and Piccolo was holding off most of them while Gohan was cowering behind them. Then there's the Saibaman focused on both me and Kira.

As they charged towards me and Kira, I quickly jumped forward, shooting invisible ki wave to send them all back. I then looked back at Kira, "Get to a safe spot, Kira! Hurry!" Taking my advice, she nodded and quickly used the chance I given her to make her way to a nearby rock formation.

With her out of the way, I was able to stay focused on the battle at hand. I let out a grunt allowed myself to become cloaked in my blue aura and hopefully get the attention of the Saibamen I sent off. When I saw the Saibamen coming at me, I jumped in the air, making them follow after me as well.

As they did, I dodged a few hits from two of them, grabbing their arms and making them knock their heads into each other before kicking them both to the ground. One Saibaman got behind me and scraped my arm as I barely dodged him. I paid him back with a backhand fist to the face and as he was sent off, I shoot a couple of ki blasts at him, which made sure he couldn't fight anymore as he hit the ground. HARD.

The remaining six of the Saibamen attacking me then surrounded me and all shout Full Power Energy Waves at me from the six different sides, which made a cloud of dust come around me as soon as they hit. At first, they thought I was screwed, but to show I was still alive, I came out of the smoke, packing punches.

One Saibaman got punched in the face and kicked in the stomach, being sent into a rock formation. Another got kicked from behind into another one and both were sent into the same rock formation with another kick. The last three tried to get me from behind but I easily sweep kicked them into the ground below.

With all Saibamen dazed and completely open for attack, I formed two energy spheres into my hands and in the next second, I then shout, " _Shakugan_ _ **STREAM**_!" and shoot a barrage of red-orange ki blasts towards them at them, causing an explosion that destroyed the rock formation and them along with it.

I wiped my face off and gave an exhausted sigh. "That was actually easier than I expected," I told myself. I hardly even broke a sweat during that. I could hardly even call it a warm-up… but that was when I spoke too soon, as I then started to see myself being surrounded by more Saibamen.

What the heck?! Just how many of them were there?

"Hey!" I picked up the source of the voice, looking over in Piccolo's direction, "It's far too dangerous to fight together like this. Spread out! Stick with who you can!" In response to that, Piccolo took to the skies with Gohan and Krillin to far behind him, making the Saibamen follow in pursuit. I saw from the corner of my eye that Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu went in another direction, leaving both me and Kira within the area as the Saibamen close in on us.

Thinking fast, I burst into a rush of speed, heading to Kira's hiding spot and wrapping my hands around her waist before taking myself into the air, the Saibamen targeting me in pursuit as well…

( cue " _Completely Outnumbered_ " [ **DBZ: Resurrection F** ] )

I kept myself moving at a fast pace, focusing on what was in front of me. Kira kept an eye on the Saibamen coming after us, "Amber, they're starting to catch up!" "Don't worry, they're not catching up!" That was when I then realized something….the others weren't around…. I mean, I know we split up, but I can hardly sense their ki.

Oh great, I was too busy making a break for it that I went and got careless.

I then contacted Trunks on my Scouter, " _Trunks, I lost sight of Tien and the others_! _I'm not picking up any of their ki signatures_!"

" _What?! Please hurry up and find them! At this rate, we're going to lose_!"

"Amber, watch out!" Before I could use my scouter to try and track them down, I then saw Kira pointing ahead of us, noticing that there were more Saibamen coming after us and from the look of things, there was around 15!

"Oh crap, this is too much for me right here. I need to hurry and find the others before things go south…" I said in my head before immediately stopping and placing Kira on the ground. Putting my attention back on the Saibaman coming at me, I ascend far up into the air, making the Saibamen follow me and obviously taking the bait.

With a deep breath, I started to charge my ki around myself, waiting patiently as the creatures started to get closer and allowing myself more time to further power up. And the moment they got close, I smirked before shooting, " _Shakugan_ _ **EXPLOSION**_!" With that, I release a powerful explosive wave, easily catching the Saibamen dead in their tracks as they were incinerated upon contact.

Seeing now that all the Saibamen that were after us are now gone, I land back on the ground, taking the moment to catch my breath. Kira, amazed at what she just saw, expressed her amusement, "Wow, Amber! That was awesome! How did you get so strong?" "Sit-ups, push-ups, and plenty of disk-throwing." I took the moment to crack a joke, letting things lighten up a bit. After what she been through, we needed such a moment.

As I was about to suggest that we should get back to the others, I then heard an explosion in the distance, which instantly made heart drop as I felt a person's ki dropping insanely fast.

I then heard Krillin yelling. " _ **Y-YAMCHA!**_ "

" _N-No...no...please dear god, no…_ "  
That wasn't the end of it…more explosions and shouts filled the air...

" _ **T-TIEN!**_ " " _ **NO! CHIAOTZU!**_ "

Now knowing that things were turning real dark real fast, I knew that our little breather was over. Picking Kira back up again, I took to the skies again, this time blasting off at high speed so I could make it back to the scene of the battle. When I was then able to find a ki signature, I made my way over to the area. But as soon as I arrived, I was already too late…

I slowly landed near the groups as I gazed at the same sight that filled their eyes with fear. The bodies of Yamcha and Tien, as well as Chaiotzu's hat, were right in front of the surviving fighters. Kira herself was close to fainting from the sight of the dead bodies. I was no different.

"Tien...Chiaotzu…" Krillin was on his knees in front of the fallen fighters, closing to losing his composure. The Saiyans didn't even flinch. Nappa was simply laughing as if they made some big achievement or something! "Hahaha! Three for the price of one!" Are these guys THAT heartless?! That was when Vegeta said…

"Hey, would someone please remove this _**trash**_ from the battlefield? That's just unsanitary."

I noticed how he emphasized the word 'trash'.

These guys really don't hold back on showing just how completely heartless they are. It was actually taking everything in me to not just go at him and sock him in the face.

" _How…dare you_ …"

Catching my attention, I looked towards the source of those words; Krillin stood up and eyed down the Saiyans with what had to be the most livid look I ever seen on his face. I'm not kidding, it was new. I never saw him give such a look during the time he trained me. He looked over towards the rest of us and said, "Everyone...stand back." before he turned towards the Saiyans.

"Ok, you guys. This is for all three of you…"

With that, Krillin brings his cupped hands to his sides and begins to charge two yellow energy spheres in both his hands, making the rest of us take a few steps back. I remembered that posture and attack. Was he about to use some different version of the Kamehameha? It would work on taking out a few Saibamen but I doubt it'll do much against the Saiyans.

He then brings his hands forward, shooting the single ki wave towards them, making Nappa speak out his confusion, "What the-? What's with the slow-mo blast?" The blast was slow enough for the remaining Saibamen to jump out of the way but as soon as the blast reached the Saiyans, Krillin bends the blast, making go up into the air and in the next second, much to everyone's surprise and my amazement, the blast splits into multiple, smaller, and faster blasts!

The remaining Saibamen were completely caught off-guard and every single one of them were taken out by the blasts! And not only that, one of them headed RIGHT FOR the Saiyans and they didn't even move! They took it head on, covering the area where their stood in smoke.

This is crazy! Krillin never taught me this when he trained me!

"T-That was AWESOME, Krillin!" I said, giving him a small hit on the back, making him chuckle a bit with his hand on the back of his head, "Thanks, but wait, how do you know my name?" I instantly corrected myself, mentally slap myself in the face for being so careless. This is in the past, so he obviously haven't met me and it wasn't like anyone else said his name. "U-Umm… A-Anyways, did you manage to get all of them?"

Krillin shock his head, looking around the area as he did. "Not exactly. The last one is still around."

Wait a second, 'last one'?

Before I could ask him what he meant, I then caught onto a single Ki signature and slowly caught onto its source. I then realized that something was about to ambush both Gohan and Kira!

" **Gohan! Kira!** _ **Look out**_!"

As they looked over to me, the last Saibaman jumped out of its hiding spot and charged towards them, making them both scream in fear as it reached its hands out to grab either one of them. I only had seconds to react as I then started to make my way towards them to try and stop the Saibaman, but I obviously wasn't going to make it in time…

...but then, Piccolo easily beat me to the punch, grabbing the Saibaman's arm and it's attention.

" **Die**."

He then punches the Saibaman in the stomach and throws it into the air before blasting it with an Energy Wave from his MOUTH, instantly obliterating it. I couldn't help but look on in complete shock, "Whoa...that was amazing." "That was a close one! Thanks Piccolo!" Gohan said to his mentor, which a big smile on his face. Kira gave a small sigh of relief as I walked over to them before saying "Yeah, thanks for saving my friend. I appreciate it."

Piccolo turned his back to us, "You both can keep your thanks. I wasn't trying to save any of you. That was a just a warm up. The real fight hasn't even started it, so you better watch your own backs for now on." That smirk on his face was enough to make Kira tremble behind me.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit myself.

That whole tough-guy act doesn't fool me. I can tell he's a real softy at heart.

The sound of laughter drew us to the smoke covering the other side of the wasteland.

" _ **THAT'S**_ _the best they can do?! This is gonna be a breeze_!"

To everyone's great surprise, Vegeta and Nappa walked out of the smoke as it disappeared, hardly damaged. Matter of fact, they were just dusting themselves off. They aren't even breathing hard.

Vegeta wiped his armor off and folded his arms again as he said, "If you're finished warming up, why don't we get started? There's no need for us to drag this out…" Nappa chuckles a bit as he stepped forward, "Oh don't worry. This will be over REAL soon." Krillin then stated his fears as he was completely fazed, "D-Damnit, I put everything I had into that blast...so this is what Saiyans are like..."

Yeah, you had no idea of the rough time Raditz put us through…

The rest of us, minus Kira, who stood next to Gohan, got into our fighting positions as the Saiyans drew closer. That was Nappa turned to Vegeta, "Let me go at 'em, Vegeta! I'm tired of playing around." Vegeta smirked, "Sure, Nappa, knock yourself out." The bald headed Saiyan walked up to the group as Vegeta just sat back with his arms folded, "Heh heh heh, time for a little fun…"

( cue " _Crisis_ " [ **DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters** ] )

With that, Nappa begins to concentrate his ki and as he did, the ground itself starts to the crumble underneath us, nearly making most of the ground fall flat on the ground. The sky itself begins to darken, unnatural features within the weather starting to occur as lightning begins to come from the dark clouds above and striking the ground around him, even appearing around him.

And his power level...it's all over the place. I was actually surprised my scouter didn't explode on me… My mind was even starting to have doubts on how I was supposed to put up with something like this. As a result of this, I could feel my start to pump in and my arms start to tremble as well…

As Nappa finished powering up, he got into a defensive position. That was when I noticed that he was covered in the unknown dark aura, the same one that covered Raditz when I fought against him…

…but what I couldn't understand is why the total number of his power level suddenly doubled on my scouter the instant the dark aura appeared.

"Now comes the real fight...which one of you losers am I gonna take to the cleaners first?"

" _Amber, keep your guard up. You see it too? The dark energy within Nappa?_ " I heard Trunks speak through my scouter again and then replied to his question, "Yeah, I do…His power level even shot up by times 2 on my scouter. Have any idea why?" " _It's that dark power. Whenever someone is engulfed within it, their power level is multiplied._ "

My eyes unconsciously widen in realization. That would make sense.

So I'm guessing whoever's messing up time is purposely empowering the villains of the past so that the heroes of each era wouldn't stand up to their power and eventually lose. I get what the culprit was doing to screw up history and I'm pretty sure Trunks knew as well but what kind of motive would they have to risk changing history like this?

" _Amber, please help out Gohan and the others so that history can progress how it should be!_ " That was when Piccolo snapped me out of my hidden conversation with Trunks, "We've got one shot against him and that's assuming things go smoothly."

That caught everyone's attention.

"We've playing for keeps here, so listen and listen good…" Piccolo turned his attention to Krillin, "Krillin, you're the decoy. Do what it takes to draw his attention from me. When the opportunity presents itself, I'll make a good for the Saiyan's only weak spot: his tail. If I grab hold of it, he won't be able to move..."

I give a look of confusion. How would the tail make him weak? Trunks then answers my mental question, " _In case you're wondering, grabbing a Saiyan's tail would instantly give them unbearable pain, something that happened to Goku a few times when he was still a kid. However, this is only a problem if it was left untrained…_ "

Piccolo then turns to Gohan, Kira, and me, "Then Gohan, you and the girls then charge him with everything all three of you got!" I give a nod as Gohan hesitates a bit before he answers, "R-Right...a-and I promise I won't run away this time."

"I should hope not." Piccolo replies, "Remember, the fate of the world rests in our hands, understood? Have faith in yourself...brush aside all of those childish doubts and you'll tap into a power even greater than mine!" Piccolo wasn't off by a long shot. I've seen that power emerge during the fight with Raditz, although that headbutt attack didn't hit. Gohan has some sort of hidden power within him and if he could bring it out, he'll be more powerful than all of us combined.

"W-Wait a second here!" Kira said, catching our attention, "W-Why do I have to do anything?! I'm not as powerful as a fighter as the rest of you are! I'll just slow everyone down!"

I couldn't help but mentally grit my teeth at her response, trying to think of something to say. Don't get me wrong, I am feeling sorry for dragging Kira into this mess but we need all the help we could get, so now wasn't the time to be scared. "Kira, remember those Ki lessons we had together?" I asked her, making her slowly nod in response as I continued, "All I want you to do is shoot a power Energy Wave like we practiced."

For any of you clueless ones here, let me explain: During the time we were learning how to control our ki back in my timeline, Kira was having trouble with getting it down and hitting the books didn't help much. I decided to use some of our gym time during school to help teach her how to fly or release ki. I kinda had to be the one to do it since both Scarlet and Saito had to stay focused on their classes. They weren't the slacker I was.

Kira stood there to think for a good moment before her scared look turned into one of determination. "O-Ok then, I'll give it my best shot!"

With all of us in agreement, it was time to start our attack. "Here I go!" With that, Krillin charges towards Nappa, who prepares to counter whatever move he does. But as Krillin brings his hands up, looking like he's about to attack, he quickly fires an Energy Wave into the ground below him, propelling himself into the air, making Nappa look up at him in confusion and therefore, distract him. With the opening he needed present, Piccolo quickly gets behind Nappa and grabs his tail, making him look back at him, "Y-You son of a-!"

"Gohan! Now!" Piccolo yells, giving the three of us the signal to move in. As Gohan, Kira, and I charge towards Nappa, prepared to attack, the unthinkable happens… "Nice attempt!" He then brings his shoulder down HARD onto Piccolo's head, making the rest of us look in complete and utter shock. Even Kira was close to finally cracking.

"Piccolo, no…"

"T-This isn't happening…"

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!"

That hit no doubt damaged Piccolo greatly because he ended up losing consciousness from the elbow to the head. I couldn't understand why that didn't work. Trunks just said that a Saiyan feels pain from getting his tail grabbed. Unless...

" _Wait, don't tell me_ …"

"Hehehehehehe!" Vegeta chuckled as he looked at what just happened with a sadistic smirk on his face, "Don't tell me THAT was your big strategy! You think we be the warriors we are if such an obvious weakness were left untrained?"

I knew it. They trained themselves so that the whole tail grabbing thing wouldn't work. I should have actually realized that when Trunks dropped that little hint in his explanation.

Nappa held up Piccolo's limp body, "So he was your best huh? Hehehe, what a shame." He throws it towards us, "Sure didn't take much to make him buckle, did it?"

As Gohan ran up to Piccolo to try and help him, I turned to Kira, "Kira... get yourself back to what safe distance you were. You did what you could but this is officially my fight now." "Y-Yeah…" Kira gave a hesitant nod and quickly ran to the same nearby rock formation from before, keeping herself out a bit so she could watch.

Good, at least she's out of harm's way. I'm pretty sure she's scared out of her mind at the moment. I'm seriously gonna have to make it up to her somehow once we get back to Toki-Toki City. As I turned back to what was going on, I saw Nappa looming over Gohan.

"Don't sell yourself short. You're Kakarot's son. That, my friend, means you got Saiyan blood coursing through those veins. So see, I'm counting on you to give me a run for my money…" Nappa then kicks Gohan flat in the stomach and smacks him into another rock formation.

I just stood there and saw the whole thing happen. This guy really is nothing but a heartless creep! Nappa completely ignored me and looked over to Gohan, "Get up! No one said you can die! I'm just getting warmed up here!" I could easily tell from Gohan's condition that the dark powerup was getting to the brute. Looks like it was my turn to step in again.

But before I could, I saw Krillin land from the corner of my eye, "I don't think so, pal!" As he caught Nappa's attention, he rose his hand in a familiar posture. As he did, an energy disk appeared over him, "Check out my newest trick! **DESTRUCTO-DISK**!"

'Newest trick'? I'm guessing this is the first time he used it at this point in history. Krillin then throws the Destructo-Disk towards Nappa, who only smirks, "That suppose to scare me."

 _Take the bait. Take the bait. Take the bait! Take the bait!_

"Nappa! Dodge it!"

 _DAMNIT!_

Nappa, heeding Vegeta's warning, quickly moves his head to the side, only getting scratched in the face, making the Destructo-Disk cut through a huge rock formation behind him. If that actually hit, Nappa would have been down for the count! I knew the Destructo-Disk was effective but not to THAT degree.

Nappa then charges a white-colored energy blast in his hand, "You…little- NO ONE CUTS THIS FACE! Not unless they want to spend the last moments in their lives in total agony! _Now_ _ **DIE**_ _, you little eyesore_! **BOMBER DX**!" Nappa then shoots the powerful ki blast towards Krillin, who tried to jump out of the way but was caught in the powerful explosion, taking a CRAP-ton of damage! As he was descending to the ground, Nappa prepared another in his right hand, "Time to say good night!"

" _ **NO**_!"

Before I could jump in and stop him, he gets hit in the back by another energy wave. As I turned towards the source, I'm greeted with a sigh of relief: Piccolo was still alive! "Don't...underestimate me or this planet!" Piccolo states as he stands back up into a fighting position. At that point, Nappa was beyond livid, "You little pests...you're really pissing me off! I was gonna play nice since we were gonna pry the whole Dragon Ball secret out of ya but you can forget about that now, you cocky, green, antenna-having bastard!"

But before the fight could continue, I suddenly felt a huge ki signature. It was far off but it was slowly closing in on the area, "W-What the hell?! You guys sense that too, right? What is that?!" Piccolo smirked, "It has to be him...It's Goku! He's on his way!" "Y-Yeah! That's my Dad! It has to be!" Gohan said, with excitement in his voice.

To confirm what they were saying, I used my scouter to track the location of the incoming ki signature. Its distance is far but its power level was crazy. In the range of over 5,000 as well! Yeah, there's no mistaking it. Goku's on his way. It's about damn time too...we needed all the help we could get here.

Vegeta didn't look amused,"Hmph, is it actually possible for you to somehow detect Kakarot's presence or are you bluffing me?" I simply smirked in his direction, "Why don't you use that scouter of yours and find out?" "Heh heh heh, very well then." He pressed a button on his scouter and tracked on the same ki signature and I can easily tell from the sudden expression on his face that it's not looking too good for both him and Nappa.

"Hey Vegeta, they telling the truth or what?" Nappa asked, looking over to Vegeta, who replied with a stern look on his face, "I don't know if it's Kakarot but something IS on the way. Whatever it is, we should see for ourselves in approximately 4 mins...and if it's him, his power level exceeds 5,000!"

The mention of that power level, made Nappa turn completely towards Vegeta, " _F-FIVE THOUSAND_?! That's impossible!" Vegeta then balled his fist up, " **Enough**! Playtime is over! Nappa, eliminate them quickly! We can't risk having all six of them team up on us! They might prove to be an issue! I want their corpses to be the first thing he sees!"

Oh crap, now we're really screwed now...and he even said "all SIX of them", which means he hasn't forgotten about Kira. That means I'm gonna have to worry about her while holding them off!

"But Vegeta, what about the Dragon Balls?!"

"The Namekian is of no more use to us!" Vegeta then smirked as he continued, "Let's just say I have a hunch that if we put our green friend's homeworld next on the list of planets to conquer, we'll get answers…"

Piccolo's homeworld?

I then remember something I read in the Namekian History textbooks back in my timeline. Before they migrated to Earth, they lived on their own planet, which was far from Earth or the Solar System altogether… There was also rumors that they had their own set of Dragon Balls and it actually makes sense since told me that Kami came from this planet himself and created the Dragon Balls for the Earth...I think it was called… **Planet Namek**.

" _ **Amber!**_ " Trunks' voice snapped me out of my thoughts, " _Yeah. I'm here. What's up_?" " _I need you to buy some time for Piccolo and the others_." He states through the scouter, " _At least until Goku arrives!_ " " _Got it._ " As I ended my conversation with Trunks, Nappa turns towards Piccolo, "So, green guy, you wanna be first?"

Before Piccolo could make a move though, Gohan then catches our attention, "No, Piccolo, let me! You just get out of there and I'll find a way to keep this guy busy while we wait for Dad!"

Wait, what?! Is he out of his mind?! He knows damn well that Nappa is too powerful for him. Piccolo had the same idea because he even stated that he wasn't going to let Gohan do so, even after the kid remained him that if he dies, so does Kami, taking the Dragon Balls with them.

"If that's what the brat wants...!"

Nappa then ran toward Gohan, ready to attack him. That was when Gohan's power suddenly spiked as he kicked Nappa in the face and sent him into a rock formation, making it fall to rubble. The rest of us could barely hold in our shock, seeing how it was Gohan who just did that.

See what I mean? That was another one of his "Hidden Power Bursts." I even felt his power shoot up for a split second the moment that kick landed on Nappa's face. I seriously hope that's not the last time though…

That small victory was short lived though as Nappa jumped out of the rock formation in front of Piccolo and Gohan, completely fuming with anger, " _Ok, you little runt, it's the end for you_!"

The dark powerup reappears around Nappa as he then begins to charge up another one of his Bomber DX's in one of his hands as Gohan was too scared and stunned to move,

" _ **DIE**_!" Nappa then releases the Bomber DX towards Gohan, with the full intention annihilating him.

All I could do was stand there and watch. I mean, what the hell could I possibly do?! That blast is way too powerful! As powerful as I am, I can't stop that! And charging up to get the energy needed to stop it would take up way too much time and by the time I do, Gohan would already be dead!

That was when Piccolo did the unthinkable:

He jumped in front of Gohan, holding his whole body out so he could take the blast head-on, which he did. The next thing that occurred was a massive explosion that engulfs the entire area, making the rest of us shield our eyes...

* * *

As the dust finally clears, Piccolo still stands in front of Gohan with the upper part of his gi, completely ruined and his body covered in serious wounds. Gohan looked towards his mentor in shock, "W-Why...did you do that?!"

" _Just...run, Gohan_ …"

With that, Piccolo falls to the ground, leaving Gohan to stare at him in utter shock before running up to him to see check on him. "Is…Is he…" I heard Kira's words as I saw her covering her mouth in shock from the corner of my eye. I still could hardly believe what I just witnessed. Piccolo, of all people, sacrificed himself to save the son of his own sworn enemy. The irony of this was just maddening…

"Hmph! Fool. Changed my kill order." Nappa said with a smirk, "Whatever. It's all the same because you'll all be dead in the end." I ignored Nappa and walked up to Gohan and Piccolo, to listen in on what was being said.

( cue " _Crushing Defeat_ " [ **Dragon Ball Super** ] )

Piccolo then tried to use what strength he had left to sit up as he spoke, "What a pathetic end...the once feared Demon King Piccolo...sacrificing himself to save some whiny little pipsqueak...How ironic." His body slowly failing him, Piccolo simply fell over and back on the ground, this time on his back. As I looked closer, I can't help but notice a small smile and tears coming from his eyes as Gohan was close to crying himself…

" _Gohan..._

 _You were the only person I've ever known who didn't treat me like a monster…I want to thank you...it's been a real pleasure...and truth be told, this last year wasn't so bad…_ "

"P-Piccolo, please!" Gohan's voice was shaken as tears of sadness start to come from his eyes. After hearing such words, I couldn't help but feel the tears start to flow from my eyes as well. Piccolo was basically pouring his heart out to Gohan because he was close to death, revealing how he truly felt about the young boy.

If only I wasn't such a coward. If only I stopped that blast or stepped in front of it myself…

" _Amber…_ " Trunks' voice came up from the scouter, his voice in a comforting tone, " _It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what's happening. It's a shame, I know, but this is how history is supposed to go. Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo all died during this battle, fighting for the Earth._ _Preventing their deaths would be dishonoring them completely._ "

" _B-But…still_ …" The sadness in my voice was clear. I know I'm supposed to keep history on track, but to think that such events were filled with such sad moments and unfair situations. I can only image what they all were thinking or going through, unlike me, who came from a timeline where such events and sacrifices were left unsaid and untold, lost to the overflowing sands of time…

as Piccolo finally passed away…

" _Thank you...Gohan…_ "

" **No!** _ **NOOOOOOO**_ **!** "

Gohan's cry could be heard from miles away. He just watched his mentor and close friend die in front of him and there wasn't a thing he could do. And to top it all off: he's still a little kid. If I were in his position, I don't even want to dream of what I would do…

That was when Gohan, now completely angered by the death of Piccolo, shoots the most livid look he could make towards Nappa. The Saiyan brute, seeing that a challenge has presented himself, smiled evily before yelling, "Alright! Bring it on!"

Gohan placed both hands above his head with his palms facing Nappa and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. He then shouted, "MASENKO…" which made a yellow ki sphere appear in front of his hands, making the very ground shake.

His power level was shooting up like a rocket! My scouter continued to show how his power was raising, stopping as it reached a power level of 28,000! This had to be another one of Gohan's 'Hidden Power Bursts'. How else would he suddenly get a massive powerup like this?!

"HA!" Gohan's Masenko then heads towards Nappa at high speed. If that blast hits at that much power, Nappa would no doubt be in serious condition! Nappa, however, knew that fact, as he gave a sneaky look and smirk as his eyes, which flashed red for a moment, diverted to a spot behind Gohan and me. It took me five seconds to realize what he was about to do…

" _ **Kira, watch out!**_ "

As he sent the blast towards the rock formation behind us, which happened to be the same one Kira is hiding by, I then shout that towards her, which prompts her to use her ki to try and jump out of the way of the blasts but the explosion follows easily caught her, damaging her to the point of screaming at the top of her lungs and sending her plummeting to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, she was unconscious as the impact as too much for her…

The world around completely disappeared as I focused my attention on the severe injuries of my friend… Gohan did shoot that blast but Nappa directed that attack towards her on purpose in an attempt to put her down…

" _ **That...heartless...bastard…**_ " My thoughts started to go through my head as I was still trying to process what just happened, " _She was no threat to him...she couldn't even fight back...for all I know, she could be dead…_ "

As I looked over to Nappa, he was slowly walking towards Gohan, moving in for the kill. Gohan himself was left exhausted as that blast wiped out the rest of his ki. I can barely sense anything left within him. Krillin looked on in fear from where he was, holding himself on a rock formation, despite his injuries, "H-He's just too strong…"

Nappa rose his foot up above Gohan, "Aww, don't worry about it, kiddo, 'cause once your dad sees you crushed to a bloody pulp, I'll be sure to tell him how _noble_ you were!"

" _ **THAT'S ENOUGH!**_!"

Next thing I know, my body moved on it's own as I became clocked in my blue aura and raced towards Nappa, sending a spin-kick right across his face and sending him away from Gohan, making him take a few steps back as he turned her attention to me, glaring into the most livid look I had on my face.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you and your fat mouth. You want a fight?! You _got_ one!" I got into a defensive position as Nappa stood up and wiped his face off with a chuckle, "Oh really?! Don't get so cocky, girl! Just because you scored a hit on me doesn't make you more powerful than me!" That was when I heard Vegeta shout, "Nappa, be careful! Her power level just risen to around 3,200!"

That shooked Nappa completely, making him look over to Vegeta, "Wait, what?! 3,200?! That's impossible!" I can easily tell that he was a hesitant to fight me after hearing that.

"Yeah…" I started, "You're gonna be kicking yourself soon because both of you are completely screwed. And I doubt I'll have to use even _half_ of my full power against the big guy here…."

Vegeta barely held in his surprise.

Yeah, I wasn't bluffing at all. As pissed as I am, I can beat BOTH of them with little trouble at all….well, at least I think…maybe the big guy…

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME, GIRL!" Nappa instantly started to charge towards me, his fist ready to start flying as a huge smile was on his face, "Nobody but nobody intimidates the mighty NAPPA!"

Finally, another chance to show off my power...

( cue " _Goku's Counterattack_ " ( **DBZ Resurrection F** ) )

As soon as Nappa gotten close, I quickly used my Afterimage technique to disappear because he could land his attack, giving me a chance to kick him in the neck and send him falling forward to the ground. I didn't need to turn around to see the surprised faces of the others. I could easily hear the gasps of Gohan and Krillin. Even Vegeta.

Nappa slowly got back up, looking towards me with an angry look. Looks like someone was starting to lose his head. "How the hell did you get back there?!" He asked me.

I simply shrugged, "Simple. I moved. Faster than you can see. To be honest, it was easier than I even expected. Despite how you went and buffed yourself up, you couldn't even lay a hit on me like you did to the others…"

That only made Nappa even more steamed, showing from how hard he was balling his fist up, "W-What?! Are you trying to say I'm all bark and no bite?!"

"If all that flailing around was your idea of an attack, then _yeah_."

Truer words never been spoken. Wish the big guy knew the same. In fact, I couldn't believe how lucky I was right now. When he was slaughtering the others, even I could feel the difference between our power levels. I would have ended in the same position. The fact that I'm easily pissing him off is making him sloppy and therefore, making it easy for me to score blows on him. Just hope I keep it up enough so in case he does regain himself, I can stand a chance towards him…

"Oh REALLY?!" The lightning aura around him appeared again as he went a bulked up his muscles again, "Then maybe you should teach me a thing or two, girl!" Nappa then charged towards me again, sending punch after punch after me but I quickly dodged them with ease. Looks like my little strategy was working…

From the look of things, I was right. Getting him worked up is making him do nothing but attack relentlessly. It had worked against Gohan and the others since he was more powerful to them but since I'm almost ( or at least somewhat ) at what power level he's at, I can easily dodge his hit without any trouble. All I need to do is stay focused…

As I kept dodging his moves, I eventually found and opening and with a small spike of my power, I then sent a powerful punch square in the stomach, which surprisingly made his face twist in pain and as I stood back, he held his chest and fell to one of his knees…

A look of surprise came on my face. Is he weaker than I thought…or am I just more powerful then I realized?

"Just so you know, big guy, that one was for Chiaotzu…" I started, remembering the ones who died at this oaf's hands as I continued to pound away at him…Nappa tried to get back up to score a hit but easily dodged it and kicked him upward in the air, shouting, "This one is for Tien!" "Why you little b-" Before he shoots another Bomber DX towards me, I quickly used my Afterimage again to appear behind him with my hands cupped hands together and reeled back, "This one is Yamcha!" With that, I then slam my fists on him, sending his downward towards the ground. Using my Afterimage for the third time, I appeared in his path, kicking him into another rock formation "That one is for Piccolo!"

I then ascend into the air, cracking my knuckles, "And this one is for Kira…" I slowly cup my hands and bring them to my side as I begin to charge a familiar cyan colored energy wave in my hands, " _KA-ME-HA-ME…_ "

Vegeta was watching my power level increase on his scouter, "W-What the hell?! She's concentrating all of her power into a single point!" Gohan and Krillin could barely hold in their shock as well with Krillin saying, "H-How does she know the Kamehameha?!"

The ironic and funny thing is that Krillin is the one the somewhat taught me it…

" _ **HAAA**_!"

With one final shout, I shout my Kamehameha wave towards the same rock formation I sent Nappa into, causing an explosion that covers the area around it in dust. As the dust settles, I land back on the ground, wiping the sweat off my face.

I honestly can't believe I did all that…

This guy looked so unbeatable moments ago and now I'm easily throwing him around like a ragdoll. I mean, I was making him angry on purpose just so he could be easier to fight, but I didn't think it would be THIS easy.

Nappa didn't stay down for long. He came out of the rock formation and BOY, was he livid. Literally, every vein in his head was showing. " _Damnit it_! _**DAMNIT IT**_!" And it wasn't just his veins either! His eyes were bloodshot, he was throwing the small rocks from the same rock formation I roundhouse-kicked him into, and he was covered in so much lightning, I'm surprised he didn't electrocute himself.

Nappa started stomping towards me, fuming in rage, " _I'm a member of an elite warrior class_! I will not be looked down on by some _**UNKNOWN**_ thing like you!"

"This 'unknown thing' is a female Earthling with a name, Baldy…" I started, with the stern look still on my face, "...and that name is _**Amber Nakatomi**_!"

Ok, just so you know, I'm not sure if revealing my name was against the rules of being a Time Patroller or something but I really wanted to teach this guy a lesson and besides, I was on a roll. What's the harm in revealing my name unless it'll bite me later down the line?

'Famous last words', a certain part of me would say…

Nappa continued screaming his head off, "I can care _LESS_ about your name, girl! The only thing I care about is making you beg for mercy!" That's when he continued stomping towards me, prompting me to get back into my position until…

" _ **NAPPA, CALM DOWN**_! **Don't her nonchalant attitude get to you! That's what's giving her the advantage!** " That was coming from Vegeta, who was looking a bit annoyed from his partner's performance. I would be pretty steamed myself if my partner let his rage get the best of us and made him flail all over the place, " _Calm down and think_!"

Nappa lets out a sigh as he calms down, "P-Phew...thanks Vegeta, I got to stay level-headed…" He wipes a small strand of saliva off his face, "Almost lost my composure there…"

Well, that strategy's out the window.

"I got to say, that was a pretty sneaky move there, girl, getting me all worked up like that…" Nappa then gets into a more concentrated position, "...but that's not gonna fly anymore because here on, **I'm a machine**."

Luckily, I have a backup plan in case something like this were to happen. In the state, he's in now, he shouldn't be as powerful as he was before, but his terrifying power was still there. Now I'll really get to see if all that training paid off…

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear. Come on and show me what you got!"

Nappa smirked, "You sure like to talk big, don't ya?"

With that, the two of us got into fighting stances, ready to continue our battle. The evil aura was still there, so he was still dangerous as ever. I was powerful, no doubt, and I talk big but I still had doubts going through my head…I'm not entirely sure that I'll be able to fully defeat him.

Either way, if I let my guard down for at least a moment, I'm toast…

As we prepared to fight, Trunks' voice rang through my scouter, " _Amber, don't worry about your friend. Once I find an opening, I'll jump in and get her out of there._ "

Before our battle could continue though, I then felt a huge power level spike nearby. Vegeta looked up into the air, following with me, Nappa, Krillin and Gohan. We all then spotted a figure above the area. The figure wore the familiar Turtle Hermit gi and a familiar hairstyle as well. It was obvious who it was…

" _Goku…_ "

I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. His power level...it was amazing… I don't know what kind of training he had in the Otherworld, but it certainly made him stronger. I was nowhere near what level he was on, that's for sure.

Goku then lands in front of Gohan and Krillin, his back turned to them. I then notice that he takes out a single thing from his gi. I instantly recognized it: a Senzu Bean, one grown by Korin in his sacred land. I was able to learn about them back in my timeline, so it's not like it's the first time I heard about them.

"Gohan...Krillin, I want you both to get back and get to a safe distance. I'll take care of the rest." As he said that, he rips the bean in half and hands the two halves to them. Krillin ate his, but Gohan only remained stunned in shock, "D-Dad…?" Krillin puts his hand on the kid's shoulder, "They'll be fine. Come on, let's get out of here."

"B-But…" Gohan was interrupted as a hand softly pats his head. He looks up, seeing that it was Goku with a soft smile on his face, "Don't worry, son. Go on. And how about afterward, you and I go fishing together huh?" The young boy grew a smile on his face as well, nodding in response, "O-Ok. Sure." Gohan hasn't seen Goku in a year, so he was more than happy to make up for that time they lost after all of this is over. I couldn't feel happier for him…

With that, Gohan and Krillin slowly fly off from the battlefield, leaving both me and Goku to combat against the Saiyans. "So, you're finally here…" Vegeta said as Goku faced towards the rest of us, "I hope you didn't come all the way here with a pathetic joke about defeating us or something."

Goku ignored Vegeta's words as he started to scan the area, walking to Piccolo's body before checking his pulse. "What happened?" He thought out loud, prompting me to speak up, "He died protecting Gohan…" Instead of looking towards me, he looked around to see the bodies of his fallen friends

"Yamcha...Tien… even Chiaotzu too...And with Kami gone, the Dragon Balls are gone too..." His look of rage then directs itself towards Nappa as he simply smirked, "What's with that look? You don't scare me! It just makes me want to kill you quicker!"

I then saw a blue flame-like aura appear around him as he prepared to release his power…

" _ **I won't forgive you for hurting my FRIENDS**_!"

With that, he releases a roar-like shout as his power level started to spike up to an unimaginable degree. I wasn't the only one with her jaw down. Even Vegeta and Nappa were just as surprised!

Nappa looked over to Vegeta, "V-Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?!" Vegeta took off his scouter and crushed it as he answered…

" _ **It's over**_ _ **8000**_ _ **!**_ "

That answer caught both me and Nappa off guard!

"E-Eight thousand?!"

"W-What?! 8,000?! Come on, there's no way that can be right! It's gotta be broken or something!"

As quick as I could blink, Goku suddenly appeared by my side, his gaze still focused on the Saiyans in front of us, but it still feels like he was facing in my direction… He was so fast that even I couldn't see where he went…

"I remember you…" I hear him say, "You were the one who helped me and Piccolo during that fight a year ago, right?" I gave a small nod. I was actually pretty nervous. I was talking to THE Goku himself and I could barely hold in the fangirl in me…"I really want to thank you for saving Gohan back then and now, as well as for fighting with my friends. I owe you one." I noticed the smile that formed on his face, which made me blush a little in embarrassment, "U-Uh, s-sure! No problem! I was happy to help."

The friendly tone of his voice turns into a serious one. "Now then, I hope you're ready. Things are about to become rough from here on." He wasn't kidding. Nappa is weakened a bit but he's still infused with the dark powerup. Then there's the true threat beside him: Vegeta.I didn't have to fight him to know how powerful he is. Even Nappa was scared of him.

"Yeah...I'm ready," I answered, with my serious tone in my voice as well…

...and I sounded SO badass! I'm literally geeking out in my head right now!

"You handle the big guy. Leave the other one to me." With that, Goku flies up to the top of a rock formation, a few feet away from me and Nappa. Vegeta smirked and followed him, landing on top of a rock formation in front of Goku.

The two powerful Saiyans stared each other down as they begin to prepare themselves for battle… "You should feel lucky…" Vegeta said to Goku, "Not every low-class gets to spare with a super-elite like myself. All Saiyans are inspected for their combat skills at birth. Those with the lowest rankings are sent to planets filled with weak inhabitants. So, in other words…You were thrown out with the rest of the trash!"

I couldn't help but listen in, hearing what Vegeta just said...Is that really how Saiyans treat their newborn? That's just...nuts... Goku was unaffected, only smirking as he spoke up, "And that's how I wound up coming to Earth right? I'm actually grateful for that. Besides…" Vegeta's smirk disappeared as Goku continued, "...with enough hard work, even a low-class can surpass an elite."

I noticed that Goku gave a small look to me as he said that. He must have noticed that I've been through so much training in order to gain the strength to fight against these guys….Vegeta merely chuckled, humored by Goku's words, "Heh heh heh, you're quite the comedian. Well then, allow to show you the kind of power that no amount of hard work can prepare you for…"

With that, both fighters get into fighting stances. And as they did, the entire area was left in silence. The true test of my abilities stood before me: Nappa. The true test of Goku's abilities stood before him: Vegeta. We both were facing the Saiyans in mortal combat, ready to go all out as we begin to engage in battle.

I then noticed something from the corner of my eye, something the others didn't notice: A figure quickly jumping in to grab the unconscious Kira before disappearing disappear in a quick flash of light.

That was Trunks, no doubt. Like he said he would, he was able to grab Kira and get her to safety…" _Ok, I was able to get your friend without being noticed. She's unconscious but her wounds are too serious. I'm getting her some medical attention but for the rest of this, you're on your own from on out, Amber_."

" _Thank you, Trunks…_ "

With my friend finally out of harm's way and a soul full of passion, I prepare myself for the decisive battle...unaware that I was able to take part in the most iconic battle in history…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**_

* * *

" _Ok...new technique here...let's hope I don't go and screw this up... "_

" _KAIOKEN!"_

-DBX-

" _Heh heh heh, the tables have turned…"_

" _How's this?! You BOTH are finished now!"_

" _Man...those are some massive apes!"_

" _Trunks, what the hell am I supposed to do against THIS?!"_

-DBX-

" _I'm going to exterminate every last one of you...starting with YOU, GIRL!"_

-DBX-

* * *

 _ **-Next Time on "DB Shakugan: Enter the Xenoverse"-**_

 _ **Distortion of History Arc - Episode 5**_ _ **:**_

 _ **The Distorted Saiyan Siege: Part 2  
**_ _ **The Roar of Saiyan Brutality! Shattering All Limits**_

* * *

" _ **I won't lose, even to a so-called Saiyan Elite!"**_

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this AWESOME first part of the Distorted Saiyan Siege. I used a lot of the lines from Dragon Ball Z Kai to make up most of the dialogue but it paid off somewhat. Now as I said before, I said I was going to extend a few parts of the various sagas like in Xenoverse 2 and this was a good example. I was even able to expand upon Amber's fight with the Saibamen as well._

 _Amber's interactions with the sagas are the main things I want to get right and seeing her become stronger and progress through the sagas will be amazing. Although, there will be moments where she won't be powerful enough to handle certain parts within history. That way, she will be going at her own pace instead of becoming stronger with every historic mission. There are some enemies that she'll easily handle herself with but against other threats, she's going to be hoping on luck._

 _If you like what you see and want to see more, be sure to like and favorite both my profile and the story! And be sure to leave reviews because I appreciate the ideas or feedback of any readers._

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**_


	7. EP5: Distorted Saiyan Siege - PART 2

_The following is a_ _ **non profit fan-made fan fiction**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ _,_ _ **Dragon Ball GT**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ _are all owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _,_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _,_ _ **Fuji TV**_ _, and_ _ **Akira Toriyama**_ _._

 _ **Dragon Ball XENOVERSE**_ _is owned by_ _ **Funimation**_ _and_ _ **Bandai Namco Games**_ _._

 _Please support the official series, it's official release and its future content._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV-**_

 _ **-AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline-  
**_ _~Industrial Sector: Medical Ward~_

Meanwhile, back in Toki-Toki City,  
as Amber prepares for her battle against the Saiyans…

…Trunks was quickly rushing Kira to the city's medical facility in the Industrial Sector, getting her into the emergency room. As he got into the building, he got the attention of the Namekian Healers, who got Kira onto a stretcher before the main doctor could talk with Trunks.

"There has been a shortage on Senzu Beans, so she would need a day or two within one of the Rejuvenation Tanks. I would say she would be out sooner, but she is a Human, one with almost no amount of training under her belt or at least strengthened body tissues like most within the city are, so it will have to take longer for her to heal up."

"If you can keep her alive and get her back on her feet, I'll be ok with how long it takes." Trunks then said, watching as the healers take Kira's stretcher down the hall with her on it, "She's a close friend to a recruit and I owe her." In an understanding fashion, the doctor nodded, "Of course, Trunks. We'll help her. Just leave it to us."

Seeing that Kira's health was in the right hands, Trunks leave the Medical Ward and starts making his way back to the Tim Vault. As he did, he started to think to himself about Amber's actions within the distorted history…

" _To be honest, I still can't believe how stronger she became...It's far different from the battle with Raditz. Her power level itself was amazing, even if she was a human_." He then stopped, folding his arms to think, " _Krillin did tell me of how she acted during the time she trained with him. It's almost as if her strength itself was locked from within, slowly coming out as it progressed. But still, I'm unaware of this case happening to humans, or some humans at least…so what do this mean?_ "  
As a thought came to his head, his eyes slowly widened a bit, " _…Hold on, if she's not human then does that mean that she's…?_ "

* * *

 **Opening:**

" _ **The Biggest Fight**_ **" – Hironobu Kageyama**

(Cue _'_ _ **The Biggest Fight'**_ _, search [_ _ **Dragon Ball Final Bout – Intro (no sound effects)**_ _] on YouTube)_

( **0:00 – 0:05** ) The scene opens to Amber standing under a spotlight with her eyes closed. The viewer then zooms in on her face where she opens her eyes.

( **0:05 – 0:19** ) The scene then changes to within the Time Nest as Amber, Scarlet, Saito, and Kira are preparing for battle and as they finish, Trunks walks up to Amber and gives her a Time Scroll, prompting her friends to place their hands on her as they all close their eyes as the scroll starts to teleport them, causing the scene to fade into white and show the main title.

( **0:19 – 0:31** ) Amber, in her school uniform, is flying above Satan City by herself. She then hears something that causes her to look back, seeing Scarlet, Saito, and Kira come up from behind her and to her side, greeting her in their usual fashions before all four power up and speed off.

( **0:31 – 0:43** ) The scene changes to within the Time Vault as the Supreme Kai of Time gives a two peace sighs until Toki-Toki lands on her head, annoying her before switching to the three districts of Toki-Toki City and showing the next three Time Patrollers, starting with the Namekian Tsuma giving a thumbs-up in the Industrial Sector, following with the Frost Demon Kozer folding his arms and giving a frown in the Plaza of Time, and ending with Trunks giving a nod and smile towards the viewer within the Time Machine Station before turning around in shock as the sky suddenly turns dark.

( **0:43 – 0:55** ) A Time Vortex in the sky opens and the scene zooms in on who comes out of it: the evil scientist, Towa, smirking devilishly, and beside her was her creation, Mira, glaring down towards Trunks. The scene then changes to within the Crack of Time as an unknown figure with a bone staff smirks and points his staff to the view, making it glow red and making the scene fade into red.

( **0:55 – 1:07** ) The scene then changes to Amber and her friends facing off against an army of Villainous Mode versions Saibamen, Frieza Soldiers, and Cell Jr's, switching to the heroes rushing into battle. The viewer then sees Kira and Saito fight together, performing a synchronized team attack on some Frieza Soldiers before they both end it with a dual Explosive Demon Wave.

( **1:07 – 1:16** ) The scene then shows Tsuma using a Milky Cannon on a group of Cell Jr's, obliterating them before switching to Kozer shooting a barrage of ki blasts at some Saibamen before finishing them off with a Death Wave.

( **1:16 – 1:32** ) The viewer zooms out as Amber stands ontop of a rock formation with Scarlet and Trunks at her sides as they prepare to face off against Towa and Mira as well as the unknown figure behind them. The view shifts to Goku then arriving through Instant Transmission right in front of them, looking back to Amber with a smirk and a nod as she gives a nod back. As the group of four transforms into Super Saiyans, Scarlet and Trunks rushes off to fight the enemy and then the view goes around Goku and Amber as they both perform the arm movements of the Original Kamehameha ( _the same Kamehameha Kid Goku used at the end of_ _ **The Path to Power**_ ), eventually firing their Kamehameha waves at the viewer, making the screen fade into white.

* * *

 _ **Distortion of History Arc - Episode 5:**_

 _ **The Distorted Saiyan Siege: Part 2  
**_ _ **The Roar of Saiyan Brutality! Shattering All Limits**_

* * *

- _ **Amber's POV**_ -

 _ **-AGE 762: Main Timeline-  
**_ _~The Attack of the Saiyans~  
_ _~Paparika Wasteland~_

( cue " _Powerful Foe_ " [ **DBZ: Battle of Z** ] )

The air was quiet. Silent, almost. Just mere moments ago, Goku was thanking for protecting who I could. Now, he was standing on a nearby rock formation, ready to fight, with Vegeta doing the same not too far from him. I was in a same position, Nappa not too far from me as he was preparing himself to fight me, the dark powerup still fuming around him.

I was nervous. Here I was about to face another Saiyan, who's stronger than another Saiyan that gave me a hard time, but with a half a month worth of training on my belt, I was basically eager to test my strength. I wasn't just ready: I was willing.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, after a single piece of rock falls from its original formation and to the ground below, Goku and I charged forward as we began our battles with the villainous Vegeta and Nappa.

Nappa and I then clashed arms before we entered into an exchange of punches and kicks, sending blow after blow against each other as we raced down the battlefield still locked in combat. I'm not gonna lie, he wasn't kidding around. Now that he was more focused, he was actually becoming a deadly threat like I thought he is. I was keeping up with his moves but those moves were more powerful and quick.

No doubt that it was the dark powerup was kicking in.

"What the matter, girl?! What happened to all of that bravado from before?" Nappa shouted as he continued to sent punch after punch towards me, eventually sending a powerful punch across my face, which sends me back a few feet. I even had to wipe off a stream of blood that came out of my mouth.  
"Ok, big guy, you want to play that game? **Fine**." Charging up my ki and increasing my power, I launch towards Nappa again, this time sending a barrage of fast-paced punches and kicks his way. He dodged most of them but was caught off-guard as I spin-kicked him across the face, leaving him open for me to blast an invisible ki blast at him, sending him flying back before he regains his position in the air.

Nappa launched then towards me, using his head to try and ram into me, but I quickly jumped out of the way, but unluckily for me, he planned it, seeing the quick smirk he made before I jumped. The moment I was in the air, he stopped, charging a powerful ki blast in his hand and shooting it at me, prompting me to deflect it and leave me open to kneed in the stomach and elbowed into the ground.  
The pain was intense, but I prompted myself to let it sink in, launching back towards him in the air and as soon as I got close enough, the both of us were going at fast speeds, clashing hits with each until one of us was able to gain the upper hand.

I know I've said it before, but still: This was WAY different than how he was before. Things weren't looking good at the moment...in fact, one slip up could cost me the whole fight, but still, even if things were looking rough for me, I couldn't help but smile in excitement...Call me crazy if you want, but the smile on my face was there in plain sight. It was almost as if I was having the time of my life!  
Nappa obviously saw my face because the smirk on his face grew, "Heh heh heh, well, looks like someone is having as much fun as I am. If you were a Saiyan, this would have been a lot more fun for me!" I couldn't help but respond to his comment, "Just because I'm not a Saiyan doesn't make this any less fun!"

With that, we both continued our battle as Goku and Vegeta continued theirs.

* * *

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV-**_

Meanwhile, as Amber continues her fight with Nappa, Goku was panting, a bit exhausted as the battle started, smirking as the same thoughts that went through Amber's head went through his…

Vegeta, on the other hand, smirks himself as Goku started to power himself up, covering himself in a dark red aura. The power coming from him was enough to make both Amber and Nappa divert our attention to their battle. It was then Goku erupted a flame-like aura that created even a pillar that rose into the sky…

" _ **KAIO-KEN!**_ "

With that one shout, Goku and Vegeta's battle continued as Goku then rushed towards Vegeta and punched him square in the face and continued punching him in the gut, sending him forward with a kick. Before he charges at Vegeta with another attack, Vegeta used an Afterimage to quickly regain his footing and punch Goku in the face himself, sending him back a bit before he regained his own position.

Vegeta then smirks, "What's wrong, Kakarot? Surely you can do better than this!"

Vegeta then sends a powerful kick to Goku's chest, leaving him open to receiving a slamming Sledgehammer back down to the rock formation he was standing on before. As Goku regained his footing, thoughts started to form in his head, " _Wow, we just began to fight and already his speed and skills far surpass my own…_ " Vegeta merely smirked from the spot he was standing on. "Now show me or is that all you have to offer?"  
"You want to see? **Fine then**!" Goku then sends an invisible ki blast to where Vegeta was standing, making the Saiyan Prince jump in order to dodge it. Seeing his chance, Goku powers up, making full usage of the Kaio-Ken, as he rushes in to send a powerful punch across Vegeta's face, following up with a few more jabs before kicking him forward, prompting Goku to follow after him. Vegeta, however, regained his footing, vanishing for a split second before he reappeared and sent a kick to Goku's face as well, making the Earth Saiyan back off a good distance.

Vegeta's smirk reappeared on his face, a trail of blood coming out of his mouth and down his face, "If that's really all you got, I'm more then disappointed." Goku himself was getting frustrated on how brutal he was, though personally, he was finding the situation itself exciting. Vegeta, noticing the smile on Goku's face, thought that Goku might have been going crazy or maybe holding back on purpose. He then decided to test his theory…

"What's wrong?" The Saiyan Prince then asked in impatience, "Giving up already? I guess you're all talk then. allow me to show you something before you die: **the true overwhelming power of a Saiyan super elite**!"

With that, Vegeta begins to reveal his true power, making himself become surrounded by the dark power-up aura and even the sky became covered in darkened were all over the place as the small ones were being levitated while the big ones fell to the ground and speaking of the ground, I wasn't even standing on it and I can feel the vibrates!  
Goku basically just blurted out his thoughts, "His power is incredible! It's like the whole planet is shaking!" The winds even started to pick up as well. It felt like he was floating in the middle of a hurricane. Lightning started to come out from the clouds and hit the ground, and as Vegeta finished his power up, he releases a shout, along with an Explosive Wave that sends Goku back, taking most of the area along with him!

Goku eventually uncovered his face, seeing that the clouds are back to normal but then I looked forward, seeing Vegeta floating there a few feet away from him, smiling as his eyes flashed red.

" _ **It's over, Kakarot.**_ "

* * *

 _ **-Amber's POV-**_

My battle with Nappa halted as I felt the intensity of the battle a good distance away from us. I couldn't believe what I was feeling! Vegeta's power was mind-boggling! The dark powerup was already making things worse by doubling his power, but at this rate…

At the same time of that moment, Nappa took the chance to catch me off-guard by kicking me and sending me off. I barely moved out of the way as another one of his Bomber DX's come towards me, exploding in the area behind me. If that actually hit me head on, I would have been in real trouble.  
He didn't stop there as he then charged towards me, sending more his rock-hard punches towards me, and let me tell you, every time I blocked one of those with my arms or legs, it felt like they were gonna go numb from the overwhelming power!

" _Ok, enough playing around. I need to hurry up and finish this so I can help out Goku._ "

As he left himself wide open for attack, I charged two ki spheres in my hands before shouting, " _Shakugan_ _ **STREAM**_!" and fired a barrage of fireball-like ki blasts into him, causing an explosion that sent him towards another rock formation. I wasn't stupid though. That wasn't enough to finish him off. Nappa comes out of the rubble and lands a few feet from me, smirking as his cracks his knuckles, "Ok, you little runt: I'll admit, you're really something, but you're going to wear yourself out eventually."  
With that, he begins to power himself up again, making me widen my eyes a bit as I noticed how his energy was shooting up for some reason. The yellow aura around him reappeared along the evil smirk as then slowly raised his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, causing the very ground around me to shake. With only seconds to react, I jumped into the air as a massive explosion erupts from the spot I was standing in, making me shield my eyes from the blast.

" _ **I CAN SEE YOU**_!" Nappa's shout made me revert my attention back to him as he took to the skies again. I barely missed his one or two of his punches before getting socked across the face and in my gut, causing both wind and blood to come out of my mouth. Seriously, just WHAT was this guy made of?! I felt like I had a piece of steel jabbed into me!  
I wasn't going to let him hit me without retribution. I sent a powerful kick across his face again, this time infusing it with my own brand of ki, making blood come out of his mouth as well. The look of annoyance returned on his face as he started sending more punches in my direction, but I was able to deflect and fight back as I started to do the same. This went on for a good while before we got backed off from each other

"Whoa, you're not too shabby yourself…" I stated, panting in a bit of exhaustion as cracked my neck and stretched my arms out in what moments of rest I had. Nappa chuckled once again, "'Not too shabby', huh? You're about to have those words crammed right back down your throat… **Compliments of my own**."

* * *

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV-**_

Meanwhile, back with Goku and Vegeta, the fight has taken a turn for the worse as Vegeta's overwhelming was beginning to overpower Goku at all ends. Even with the aid of the Kaio-Ken X2, Goku was unable to keep up with Vegeta. Even part of his gi was left burned off by one of Vegeta's blasts.  
Goku was quickly running out of options at this point and he knew that if he was going to win, he had to do the unthinkable: defy the teachings of King Kai in order to power up further with the Kaio-Ken.

" _I guess I got no choice…_ " Goku then said in his head, " _I know it's dangerous, but even if it destroys me, I have to at least try. Heh heh, besides, it's better than dying. I'm going to have to triple my Kaio-ken… but then comes the question:_ _ **Will I be able to defeat this guy before my body reaches its limit**_ _?_ "

With that, Goku began to power himself up once again, letting out strained yelling as the Kaio-Ken started to take a toll on his body, along with letting out a huge burst of wind, even making the rock formation under Vegeta crumble!

" _KAIO-KEN...TIMES..._ _ **THREE**_ _!_ "

( cue " _No More_ " [ **DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters** ] )

With that, Goku then charges towards Vegeta and quickly turns the tables on him, sending him flying with a roundhouse kick into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches Vegeta away. Next, he flies up over him and down behind to double kick him further up into the air. Finally, Goku flies up into the air around Vegeta, easily dodging one of his ki blasts, and hook kicks him down into a rock formation!

His anger starting to affect him, Vegeta then blasts his way out of the rock formation, basically destroying it as he did. Vegeta tried to punch him but Goku got up behind him and kicked him in the back. It wasn't long before Vegeta tried to score another hit with a ki-infused ki blast, which Goku dodged and took the opportunity to punch Vegeta right in the stomach! That punch was so powerful, it even knocked the dark powerup out of him!

As the fight continued, Goku continued to completely overpower Vegeta with powerful punches, kicks, body slams, even crushing his hands a good moment. Of course, as powerful as Goku was at the moment to deal so much damage to Vegeta, his body was slowly starting to pay the price for such power as the strain started to kick in, making it hard for him to even stand as he tried to withstand the agonizing pain.  
Vegeta jumped back on top of a nearby rock formation, still holding his stomach in complete agony as the thoughts of disbelief started to form inside his head, " _T-This can't be happening! This isn't supposed to happen! ...I'm a super-elite! There's no possible way that such a low-class warrior like him could defeat me!_ "

That was when the Saiyan Prince wiped his mouth and saw the one thing he didn't expect: Blood. "B-Blood? M-My royal blood?! How can a piece of trash like him draw blood from a noble?" At that point, the veins on Vegeta's head was visible and his eyes became bloodshot. The Saiyan Prince was being beaten by a Low-Class and he was no happy about it, "... _You're dead_. _**I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY**_!"  
His anger at its peak, Vegeta then decided to pull off one final attack in order to wipe out Goku, " _Your insolence just cost you this blasted planet! I'll_ _ **DESTROY**_ _your precious Earth, Kakarot, and_ _ **YOU**_ _along with it_!" With that, Vegeta made his way into the air, raising his power up to a frightening level as he brings his hands back and gets into a stance, "Dodge it if you want, either way, your planet is **DOOMED**!"

"D-Damnit, I'm gonna have to risk it!" Goku powers himself up once again as he cups his hands together and brings them to his side, "I'll just have to fire back with a **x3 Kaio-Ken Kamehameha**!"

* * *

 _ **-Amber's POV-**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing…

I obviously saw what was happening in the other battle, seeing that Vegeta was getting ready to blow this entire planet up just to kill one guy! I couldn't even help Goku out of this situation since I was still dealing with Nappa. Speaking of which…

"Looks like Vegeta's about to put an end to things over there with Kakarot…" He then turns his attention to me, "So, runt, let's put an end to things here, shall we?" With that, the yellow aura returned around his body as he jumps back into the air, opening his mouth right towards me. The very ground was already starting to shake as the brute increased his power to the point where it took me seconds to realize what he was about to do…

" _It's over, girl! You're dead_!"

As I saw the energy sphere emerge in front of his mouth, I then began to charge a single fireball-like energy sphere in between my hands, causing pebbles and dust to form around me as I was adding so much power into it as I prepared to shoot one of my signature attacks…

* * *

 ** _-3rd POV-_**

" _KA-ME_ …" As Goku began the incantation of his signature move, Vegeta continued to charge up his own, "It's hopeless! There's no way you can stop my Galick Gun!"

"... _HA-ME_ …" The ground itself began to erupt the combination of the two warrior's increasing powers began to shake the very foundations of the Earth. It wasn't just theirs either. Amber and Nappa were preparing for one final clash as well and with the coming clash of both fights combined, the world felt like it was being turned upside down!

"Prepare to join the rest of this planet in oblivion, Kakarot! _GALICK GUN..._ _ **FIRE**_!"

" _ **HAAAAAA**_!"

With that, the sky lit up in a clash of colors and bright lights as the two powerful energy waves came together in a sizzling energy clash! And following their lead…

" _ **BREAK CANNON**_!"

" _Shakugan_ _ **WAVE**_!"

Amber and Nappa began their own beam struggle as Nappa soon fired his powerful energy wave right out of his mouth and towards Amber, prompting her to fire her own powerful energy wave in order to counter, leaving them in as much of a standoff as Goku and Vegeta were in. However, the difference in the two struggles was that Goku and Vegeta's clash was evenly matched while Nappa's Break Cannon was far stronger then Amber's Shakugan Wave. To put things simply, Amber wasn't in the best of positions. " _D-Damnit, come on…,_ " Amber said to herself.  
Due to her injuries combined with her shortage of Ki and how much stronger Nappa was at this point, she was basically at the end of her rope. If she didn't think of something quick, Nappa's blast was gonna overpower hers. As she started to think of how she could get herself out of this, she then remembers Goku's fight with Vegeta and his usage of the Kaio-Ken.

From what she saw, Goku was able to use it to increase his overall strength and techniques so she figured if he could do it, so could she!

" _ **HAHAHA**_ _! It's time to say goodbye, girl!_ " Nappa shouts as he adds more energy into his blast, which started to overwhelm Amber's, making the young teen grunt as she felt herself being pushed back. However, she kept herself steady, a small grin appearing on her face as she now has a trump card to win this beam struggle. " _Yeah, it sure is_ …"  
With that, she takes a deep breath, as if mentally preparing herself. She doesn't know what would happen to her or what would come back to bite her if she used Goku's technique, but as things were obviously looking, now wasn't the time to be isolated in fear… " _Ok...new technique here...let's hope I don't go and screw this up…_ "

" _Well, here goes…."_

Back with Goku and Vegeta's struggle, Vegeta soon noticed how Goku's Kamehameha was just as strong as his Galick Gun and at this point, the two were at a stalemate. Vegeta was unable to make any progress in the struggle, despite how much power he was adding into it. Goku, quickly seeing that the x3 Kaio-ken wasn't enough, decided to take it a step forward…

" _Hold on, body… Don't fail me now…_ "

" **KAIO-KEN**!"

" **KAIO-KEN…** _ **TIMES FOUR**_!"

As the two warriors shout out the power up at the exact same time, they feel their power rise as their body's are cloaked in a crimson aura. Their senses rise in an insane rate and as they did, they felt my body becoming heavy, or in Goku's case, even more heavy, almost as if it was getting torn up from the inside...  
This power boost was all they needed as its power increased the power of their beams, easily beating Nappa's and Vegeta's engulfing them whole and sending them sky high until their screams were no longer heard! The moment they were sure their enemy was out ofsigh, both Goku and Amber fell on their knees, panting in utter exhaustion…

* * *

 _ **-Amber's POV-**_

"W-Whoa…I didn't think that actually worked…" I gave a small smirk as I saw my victory ensured, slowly getting up off my feet as I stared at the sky above. There was no doubt in my mind that Nappa was finished. My body, however, was paying the price. I think the whole power-up causes a strain on your body or something. Otherwise, my arms wouldn't feel like I just finished lifting something heavy…

" _ **Amber, are you ok?!**_ "

Trunks' voice immediately makes me divert my attention to my scouter, " _W-What the_ \- _Trunks?! You're back already? Hold on, scratch that: How's Kira?! Is she ok?!_ " Before I can ask the rest of my crap-ton of questions, Trunks' replies, " _She's fine. The moment I left you, I got her to the Medical Ward in the Industrial District. She's getting the attention she needs by the Namekian healers as we speak. You don't have to worry._ "  
Thank god...that takes a load off my chest… " _But let's get_ _back to you for a moment: Was I seeing things or did you just use the Kaio-Ken?!_ " One of my eyebrows rose a bit. Judging from his voice, I start thinking that I've made a mistake…" _Uhhh...yeah…._ "

" _That's amazing…to think that you would use it on your first try and you were able to handle it. I was hoping that I would help you learn that move after this mission, but it looks like you got a head start. Great job! But be careful, overusing it can result in a massive strain on your body and the way you are now, it'll do more harm then good, so try not to take it any further than three. Or two for that matter._ "

Wait, what?! Nobody told me that! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?!  
" _I'll...be sure to remember that…_ " I reply, with a hint of fear in my voice… " _Ok, now: all that's left is to help Goku defeat Vegeta… Heal yourself up and hurry over to Goku._ " With that, I take out one of my Energy Capsule M's and restore my condition back to somewhat full health.

Both Vegeta and Nappa are gone but from what Trunks said, I can tell that Vegeta is still alive and kicking, so I hopefully from here, there's nothing but smooth sailing... I slowly soar up into the sky and scanned the area to see where Goku was before I finally picked up on his current ki signature.  
That explains why I was unable to lock on to him. It was basically low, no doubt from overusing the Kaio-Ken. I then made my way over to him, landing right next to him, which caused him to turn his attention towards me, "O-Oh, it's you…" "Sorry I'm late. I had to deal with the other guy. You ok?" I ask him, which made him look towards me. Goku gave a small laugh, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine...although my body's a bit broken at the moment…"

" _ **GOKU, YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!**_ "

That was when the voice of a new guy caught our attention. He has a bit on the fat side, with long black hair, wearing an orange gi and sandals with a katana at his side. " _Uhh, Trunks, who is that?_ " I ask him through the scouter. " _Yajirobe_." He quickly answers, " _He was basically watching the entire battle from the sidelines_."

I should have guessed…

Yajirobe stopped in front of us with a smirk on his face. "Yajirobe, what are you doing out here?" "Well, someone's gotta keep an eye on you…" The big guy says, "As strong as you are, you almost got your butt handed to ya a couple of times, huh?" Goku then replied with a laugh, "Heh heh heh, I guess." That was when he turned his attention to me, "And who's the girl? She was just as good as you were, beating that other guy like he was nothing! Awesome job!" I scratched my cheek with my finger, "O-Oh come on! It's nothing, really! I just had some good training. Maybe I was lucky…?"  
"Not in my book…" I turned towards Goku as he said that, "What you did was no doubt the results of whatever training you had. I mean, that is why I left the big guy to you in the first place. You didn't even need my help. You were already powerful enough as it is. You even managed to use the Kaio-ken successfully on the first try!" "Oh stop it already! You're making me blush here! Heh heh heh heh…" I was basically scratching the back of my head at that point. I was being praised by warriors of the past after showing off what a half-month worth of training did for me! Hell, I can die happy now _…_

Yajirobe folded his arms with a smirk, "But hey, way to defeat those two, especially you, Goku! I knew you'd come through in the end! Nice one!" He then gave Goku a friendly pat on the arm, which resulted in him screaming in pain. I gave a look of confusion, along with Yajirobe. That pat was barely hard and he was screaming like he gotten a wooden plank to the rear! Yajirobe even said that he barely touched him...Did the Kaio-Ken mess up his body to such a degree?

Goku's response answered my question, "I may have pushed my body past it's limit.." He then looked towards Yajirobe, "Listen to me, you've got to get out of here...it's not safe yet…" "What are you talking about?" Yajirobe asked, before his look of confusion turned into a look of shock, "Wait...you mean-?"  
"Yeah, he's still alive...he's still out there somewhere...no way that was all it was gonna take to finish a guy like that off…" What? Vegeta was still alive?! I turned my attention from their conversation to try and detect any nearby or far ki signatures… That was when I felt not one but TWO faint yet powerful signatures flying around the place.

Damnit, Goku was right: Vegeta was still alive and kicking… and it wasn't just him either. That other one had to Nappa as well. "Are you kiddin' me?!" I voiced out my frustration, "I basically put almost everything I had into that blast and he's still alive?!" And at this point, Goku's near his limit and left completely vulnerable. Looks like I'm gonna have to step in and help out again.  
"Well, uhh...OH! Look at the time! I've got to go!" Goku and I turned to see Yajirobe ready to make a break for it, "Don't worry though, I'll be here in spirit!" With that, he ran off, leaving Goku to look awkwardly at his retreat and me with a completely dirty look on my face.

 _Coward_.

* * *

Goku and I continued to stare into space, watching the two Saiyan's movements closely. I was actually starting to get confused. Just the hell could they be doing up there to be flying all over the place? Those minutes of waiting soon turned into half an hour until finally, both Vegeta and Nappa came back down and landed in front of us with smirks on their faces.  
"Kakarot…" Vegeta then started, "...rather clever of you, blasting the moon right out of the sky, but I'm afraid it was all for nothing!" Goku and I then gave looks of utter confusion.

I was thinking it. Goku said it, "The moon? What does that got to do anything?!"  
Nappa laughed, "Heh heh heh, as if you didn't know!""Do you know why we transform due to the very light of a full moon? Moonlight reflects the light of the sun and as the sunlight reflects the light of the moon, it causes a shift in the wavelength known as Blutz Waves, which increases over 17 million zeno during the night of a full moon!" Vegeta then said.  
The looks of confusion didn't even leave our faces. Just what were these guys blabbering on about and why? Vegeta continued his explanation, raising his hands to his side, "When those 17 million zeno is absorbed by a Saiyan, it causes a biochemical reaction that produces within their tail and from that point, we transform. Only a select few of elites in our race can create artificial moons that produce the same amount of zeno as a real moon and as luck would have, I am one of those very few!"

That was when Vegeta formed a ball of ki in his hand, which basically costed him half of his remaining power, seeing how some of it fell when he created that. "Sorry to keep you waiting…" Nappa then said, "...but it's time for you and your friend to die, Kakarot!" "This nuisance should have been over in the first place!" Vegeta then said, holding the ball back as he prepares to fire it, "A bunch of low-class punks like you two has no place challenging an elite warrior and let this be a lesson to any others like you who dare does the same on the battlefield!"  
With that, he throws the power ball not at us, but far into the air and keeps his hand raised as he balls it into a fist, " _Burst open and_ _ **MIX**_!" With that, the powerball releases a dazzling flash of light before it finally stops, revealing a huge ball of light in the sky. "W-What is that?! What have you done?!" Goku stated my thoughts again as we both stare at the now lit up energy ball in the sky.

"Heh heh heh…"

Vegeta's chuckles made us turn back towards him, "You're gonna be kicking yourself...you should have NEVER gotten rid of your tail, Kakarot!"

It was at that moment that the ground started to shake again and no only that, Vegeta and Nappa then began a horrible transformation: They both grew in size, their teeth turned into fangs, their eyes became red, and their face became furry and...similar to that of an APE?! I then remembered the 'bad ending' vision Trunks' showed me…

These were the massive ape that killed both Goku and Kira within that distorted history.  
The roars then turned into chuckles of laughter. Wait, that's right. Back in the vision, they both were obvious in complete control of these forms, which explains why they weren't going around blowing stuff up like… well, a pair of unrestrained animals.

" _ **Heh heh heh**_ _…_ " That chuckle came from Nappa as he looked towards me, causing a huge strain of fear to go through my body, as if I knew that I was in for it, " _Oh, how the tables the turned…_ " " _How's this, Kakarot_?! _**This is the END for you**_!" Vegeta then said as he stared down at Goku, who was just as surprised as I was, showing from how his mouth was wide open, " **M-Man, that's some massive apes**!"

 **YOU** _ **THINK**_?!

* * *

(cue " _The Depths of Despair_ " [ **Xenoverse 2** ])

" _Trunks, what the hell is going on?!_ " I ask through my scouter as Goku and I were basically making a break for it at that moment from Vegeta and Nappa. " _They both have transformed into a Great Ape. This is a unique transformation for Saiyans who have tails. Gohan did the same once during his training with Piccolo… but this is all wrong. Nappa remaining alive has caused the situation to turn even worse now that he's a Great Ape too. Amber, you have to try and hold them off_!"  
I barely held in my fear, " _ **WHAT?!**_ _Are you completely nuts?!_ _Trunks, what the hell am I supposed to do against THIS?! He's freakin' massive!_ " I didn't even hide my fear either. Goku and I were both dodging these big guys and their crazy attacks. As we finally a chance to actually stand for more than 10 seconds, Vegeta then spoke, "Let me tell you both something interesting: When a Saiyan transforms into a Great Ape, their power is increased tenfold!"

With that, he threw a huge fist at us!  
And luckily, we dodged it… only to get hit by Nappa's kick, which sent us both into a rock formation. As we got out of it, we both land on the ground to recover. Trunks' voice soon rang through my scouter, " _It's huge, yeah...but you can do it! I know you can! Besides, you're not the only who's doubting themselves here_."

Before I could even ask, I look towards Goku, who had a look of shock on his face.

" _Wait...you don't mean-_ "  
" _Yeah. Goku had a tail before when he was a child, meaning that he transformed before. The two noteworthy times was when he accidently killed his grandfather and the other was during the World Martial Arts Tournament…_ " "So that's it...n-now I know…." Goku then said, "The same monster that killed Grandpa when I was just a kid...and the same monster that appeared and destroyed the World Tournament arena all of those years ago... **That was ...that was ME**?!" He then balled his fist, gritting his teeth, "B-But I don't understand...why didn't everyone tell me about this?!"

"Goku.." My voice made him look towards me, "Listen: I get that you've done things in the past that you couldn't forgive yourself for...but what you did isn't your fault. The past is the past, so stop kicking yourself over things that's ancient history and focus on the here and now by turning that guilt into determination to make up for what you did!" He gives a small look of realization before he gives a nod towards me, "Y-Yeah, you're right…" He looks towards Vegeta before saying, " _I'm sorry, Grandpa…I don't if there's any way I could make it up to you, but I'll try..._ "

God, I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying…  
" _Thanks again, Trunks...that's another I owe you_. _I'll do my best..._ "

That was when I noticed Goku landing on another rock formation, "Looks like I've got one final option: It's a Spirit Bomb, created from the Earth's energy and you're gonna eat it!"

A...Spirit Bomb?  
Goku then raises his hands in the air and as he does, a pure white aura forms around him. I switch on my communicator on my scouter, " _Trunks, what the hell is a Spirit Bomb_?" " _It's a move he learned from King Kai. Basically, it's a martial arts discipline that allows you to borrow energy from grass and trees, from people and animals, from inanimate objects and the atmosphere... And then to concentrate them and release them in one powerful blast._.."

That's...amazing. What other moves did Goku learn while he was dead?! _  
_Before I could even ask that, the Giant Ape Vegeta balled one of his huge fists and sent it towards us, making both me and Goku dodge in opposite directions. Nappa then kicked Goku away, making him collide with about 3 rock formations before he was laid out with his face down on the ground. Goku tried to use the Kaio-Ken as Vegeta went for him again but he slapped away by his huge tail, along with getting kicked in the face by a giant foot.  
I quickly intercepted Goku in his path and stopped him by grabbing his arm before setting him on his feet, "T-Thanks for that…" I nodded with a smile. Even though I was being completely useless at the moment, I was glad I was able to help in some way.

Meanwhile, the huffing and puffing Great Aped sprung towards us again without any hesitation, "What's wrong, Kakarot? Not gonna make a move? Are you letting the weak human fight for you?!" Again: We both were thinking it. Goku just said it, "He's huge, but man is he FAST! I don't even have time to create a Spirit Bomb! Come on, all I need is ten lousy seconds! Give me 10 seconds to concentrate!"

We were basically backed into a corner.  
This Spirit Bomb might be the thing we need to take down at least ONE of them but because they both were going as fast as a speeding car, we rarely have enough time to prepare it. What were we supposed to do here?! That when Goku noticed something, "Wait, that's it!" He then turns towards me, "Listen to me, I'm about to try something! Stay right here and cover your eyes quickly, and whatever you do, do NOT open them!"

I was a bit confused but I nodded, "O-Ok…" As I answered, Goku flew towards Vegeta and stops, "Tien, I'm borrowing your move!"  
It took me 3 seconds to realize what he was about to use the moment he brought his hands in front of his face. I quickly turn away and cover my face as Goku shouts, " _ **SOLAR FLARE**_!"

With that, a blinding flash of light was released. I didn't need to see it to know that both apes were blinded by it since I could tell from their screams. Afterwards, Goku quickly grabbed me and flew us both to another rock formation, putting some distance between us and the huge apes.

Goku lets out a sigh, looking towards me, "Take this time to rest a bit. I'll charge the Spirit Bomb while you do but keep a close eye on him." With a nod, I fell on my rear to rest a bit as I kept watch on Vegeta. Beside me, Goku rose his hands back up, becoming cloaked in the pure white aura again as he spoke, " _I call upon the trees and the water...the sun, the moon, and the stars…the plants and the animals…all living things on Earth..._ _ **let me share your power**_ _..._ _ **just a little is all I need**_ _…_ "

What I was seeing was amazing. Various small sparkles from various places were coming towards him. I could even sense that it was working as something around him was gaining power.

" _Cowards! Where are you?! Come out and face us_!"  
CRAP! I forgot about the Saiyans! I looked back towards them, seeing that they were both just looking around so they could try and find us. Damn it, they got their vision back! And to make it even more obvious, Vegeta then said, "Run all you want! I can sense your presence!"

"Goku, please hurry!" I said to him as the aura around him becomes completely wild. He smirks as he said, "It's ready! The Spirit Bomb is finally complete!" He then sends all the collected energy into one of his hands and prepares to unleash it as his main target Vegeta charges towards us. But then…  
" _ **NO YOU DON'T**_!" The dark aura reappears around Vegeta as he shoots another massive energy wave towards us, catching us BOTH off guard! We rarely had time to dodge. We took the full force of that enhanced blast head on and both of us were caught in the powerful explosion and shockwave that followed it.

I was then sent flying with my back hitting a rock formation.I then fell a few feet to the ground and watched Vegeta stomped towards the defeated Goku… Knowing that I had seconds to try and save him, I quickly jump into the air in order to fly back towards them until a huge hand slaps me back down into the ground. I looked up to see who it was: Nappa with that huge monkey grin on his face.

"Oh no, girl!" The Great Ape then said, "Vegeta will finish him off. You got ME to deal with!"  
I grit my teeth in frustration. I wasn't going to be able to help Goku unless I deal with Nappa, but in the state, I'm in now, it'll have to be pure luck before I could even do some serious damage. I just hope the Kaio-Ken can help me out.

"Fine! You want me? You got me!" I then charge in, sending a powerful hit in between his eyes, catching the Great Ape off-guard as he covers his face from the hit. This gave me the opportunity to spin over his head and send a kick right on the back of it, causing Nappa to be sent forward as he quickly makes my way into the sky. That was when Nappa shoots a wave of fire in my direction. Thanks to my quick thinking, I was able to get out of the way. He does send another one at me but I quickly roll over it before making my way over to Nappa, who then grabs me with both of his arms, basically crushing me!

"Oh my, you're looking quite pale…"  
I couldn't help but grit my teeth at that, even though he was telling the truth. It felt like my bones were being ground into dust. I can't say I wasn't close to fainting in his hands. "Y-You're not…keeping me down… _Kaio-Ken…_ _ **Times 2**_!" Betting my survival on the Kaio-Ken, I double the amount of my power to burst out of Nappa's hands, leaving him open as I then grab the index finger of one of his open hands, run down his waist to his leg, and jump before basically tossing him over onto his back.

"W-Whoa…" That was the only word coming out of my mouth. Did I actually do that?! I had little time to celebrate my actions as Nappa gets back on his feet, obviously starting to lose his temper, " _Why you little-_ _ **I'LL MASSACRE YOU**_!" That was when he released an Explosive Wave that sends me flying back, forcing me to land on a nearby rock formation as I regain my footing. I was also able to look up just in time to see Nappa coming down with a foot ready to squash me, prompting me to quickly activate the Kaio-Ken again to get out of the way and back into the air, "What's wrong, tough guy? Too fast for you?!"  
The Ape soon smirks as he picks up a big chuck of the ground, holds it over his head, and hurls it at me. I only had seconds to react as I grabbed it and throw it right back at him, hitting him right in the face and causing him to step back a few feet. That was when I heard the screaming of Goku, looking over to see that Vegeta was basically squeezing the life right out of him like a sponge!

Ok, I wasted enough time here. I need to finish this quick!  
I look back down to see Nappa shake off the pain before looking right back up at me. "You're not winning this time, girl! I'm finishing you off right here and now!" As Nappa then launches towards me in the air, I quickly power myself up, getting myself to about 75% or at least 80% of my full power. **If I'm going to win, I have to give it everything I got!**

- _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV**_ -

(cue " _Douten / Heaven Shaking Event_ " [ **Naruto Shippuden** ])

As the Saiyan ape aims his huge fist to the young teen, Amber raises her hands up, using what strength the Kaio-Ken was giving her to hold it back. Nappa was beyond surprised, seeing how the human was starting to overpower him again. That was when an explosion of crimson sparks and lighting erupted from Amber as she shouted, her ki basically flowing around her as sends a powerful push that sends the Great Ape hurling towards the ground.  
As Nappa gets back on his feet, he looks up to see that Amber was no longer where she was. This caused him to look around the area in hopes of finding her, his teeth basically gritted against each other.

" **Looking for me**?"

Nappa then looks down at his feet to see the young girl smirking up towards him.

That was the final straw. The moment he saw her smiling, he balled his fists up so hard that it drew blood and veins on his forehead became visible. " _WHAT. ARE. YOU._ _ **SMILING ABOUT**_?!" As Nappa yelled out his frustration, an orb of ki forms around him. The same happens to Amber as she floats up to his level, basically making the two's powers collide for that one moment as they stared each other down. Nappa added more power into his, causing the orb around him to expand! Amber grunted, feeling the drawback effects of the Kaio-Ken begin to overcome her as she does the same.  
" **Why won't you just die already**?!" Nappa then yelled out, adding more power into his ki orb, " **You're nothing but a weak human girl! A speck of dust on my armor! A bug on the bottom of my boot!** _ **STOP RESISTING AND JUST DIE**_!" Amber, despite the strain coming up on her body, grins once again, "If that's the case, then exactly _why_ am I kicking your butt right now, **you damn dirty ape**?!"

Adding more power into her ki orb as the same time, a massive explosion erupts from their combination of powers, causing Amber to fly back in order to get out of the way. However, Nappa then comes out of the smoke, running right towards her. Grunting, Amber then starts to make a break for it, only to see Nappa come up at her side, " _ **SHUT UP**_!" He then starts to shoot a barrage of ki blasts at her, causing Amber to shoot her own barrage back in order to counter against his. That was when she then formed an energy sphere in her hand and fired her _Shakugan Stream_ in Nappa's face, causing another explosion to follow and causing him to get sent back on his back, letting Amber land back on the ground in front of him.

" **T-This shouldn't be possible…** " Nappa said as he slowly got back on his face, looking down at Amber with the most livid look on his face, " **How could I, a Saiyan, lose to something like you?!** **I won't allow this! I WON'T ALLOW THIS**!" As Nappa starts to power up to his absolute limit, Amber finds herself being pushed back a few feet from him in the air, seeing the Saiyan Ape hold his mouth open towards her. She then realized that he was about to pull that same trick from last time.  
" **NOW BURN TO ASHES**!" Nappa then sends an even powerful version of his Break Cannon towards Amber, causing her to clap her hands together, bring them apart, forming two energy spheres in both hands and spreading them out to her sides before shooting, " _HYPER…SHAKUGAN…_ _ **WAVE**_!" and launching her hands forward, shooting a far more powerful version of her Shakugan Wave, causing it to clash with the Saiyan Ape's beam. The two struggle in their beam struggling, causing Nappa to widen his eyes as he sees that her beam was just as powerful as his.

" _W-What?! No!_ _ **NO**_!" As Nappa voice out his frustration, Amber grunts, knowing that this won't be enough to end things. Knowing that she was gonna have to pull out all the stops just like Goku did, she then powers herself up to 100% of her full power, adding more strength into the blast. "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Nappa then adds more power into his blast, keeping things at a stalemate once again, " _ **YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! JUST GIVE UP**_!"  
Amber saw that her maximum power wasn't adding up to beat Nappa's beam. Seeing that she had only one option left, she finally spoke, " _I…will not…GIVE UP!_ _ **KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE**_ _!_ " Activating her Kaio-Ken once again, this time tripling what power she had, her Hyper Shakugan Beam makes it way through Nappa's beam like butter and hits him right in the face. Even though the Saiyan Ape tried to hold it back, it was futile. Nappa took the full might of Amber's full power attack to the point where it sent him through a number of rock formations until he finally hits the ground.

Amber slowly lands on the ground, her body in shreds and left completely exhausted to the point where she fell flat on her stomach, panting. **Nappa was finished. This time, for good…**

* * *

 _ **-AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline-  
**_ _~The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault~_

(cue " _Feeling Each Other Out_ " [ **Dragon Ball Super** ])

Back in the Time Nest, Trunks couldn't believe what he just saw. It was impressive enough that Amber was able to use the Kaio-Ken on her first try, but despite his warning, she used the Kaio-Ken x3 alongside her full power to take down Nappa on her own. Was it her training that made Amber this powerful or was it something else. It might have been related to the hunch he had a few moments ago...

The sound of footsteps draws his attentions to the stairs. "How is she?" The female voice of the newcomer asked as she made her way over to the table to see the events going on within the Time Scroll. "She's… amazing. She was able to unleash the Kaio-Ken without any training on how to use it and she was able to bring down Nappa as well using it and her full power." The amazement was clear in Trunks' voice, something the newcomer obviously saw as a mischievous smile appeared on her face, "Oh~? Sorry if I'm wrong here, Trunks, but am I detecting a hint of interest in our recruit here?"

Trunks' eyes basically widened in unexpectedness as a blush appears on his face, holding his hands up to his sides as he faced the newcomer, "W-What are you saying?! I'm just saying that she's an amazing fighter!" He turns his attention back to the scroll, "In fact, it's hard to believe that's human…"

As the newcomer looks into the scroll and sees Amber slowly get back on her feet, putting her hand on a nearby rock formation to hold herself up and to catch her breath, she puts a hand on her chin, " **Indeed…** "

* * *

 _ **-Amber's POV-**_

 _ **-AGE 762: Main Timeline-  
**_ _~The Attack of the Saiyans~  
_ _~Paparika Wasteland~_

After taking a good moment to catch my breath and recover what little ki I could, I took out another Energy Capsule M and pressed it open, letting the healing mist flow onto my body and restoring some of my injuries. That last attack was really something. I was surprised that I was even able to take down Nappa, even with the Kaio-Ken. Though, my body still feels like it's gone by its too.

Still, I knew that I was gonna have to work through the pain as I heard one booming voice…

" _YOU. ALL. WILL._ _ **PAY**_!"  
That no doubt came from Vegeta, who was undoubtedly beyond livid. From how his current power level is feeling, he's turned back into a regular Saiyan. I was also able to catch on to the one's responsible; Gohan and Krillin. As well as that coward Yajirobe. I'm guessing those guys didn't plan ahead with this…  
Using my ki to float up into the air and make my way to the scene, seeing that Vegeta was looking straight the other fighters, the dark powerup still flowing around him, "I'll make you all regret the day you were born. Your torment will be _LEGENDARY_!"

That was when I saw him turn towards his first target: Gohan!  
In the next second, he charges towards Gohan in high speed and rush attacks him, punching him square in the stomach, "Come on, boy! Get up! I heard that Saiyan half-breeds have incredible reserves of power! How about you show me if there's truth to that rumor!"  
Krillin tried to jump in and help but Vegeta swiftly dispatches him, sending him into a rock formation and to the ground. He then turns back towards Gohan and picks him up, headbutting him hard in the forehead before throwing him down to the ground, making him land by Goku's banged up body.

This was bad...Goku and Krillin were down, and Gohan was just put out of commission. Looks like at this point, my time to rest is over…  
"Alright, here's the order I choose: I'll start off with Kakarot, followed by his whiny little brat, then I believe the bald one, and last but not least, the fat one who chopped off my tail!"

" _G-Gahh…D-Damnit_ …" I hug my body as I feel the effects of the Kaio-Ken wrecking my body again, causing a headache to start up in the head and even nearly causing me to crash into another rock formation. It was taking everything in me to keep standing right now, but if I fall here, history will no doubt fall off course to the point of no repair. Gritting my teeth, I make my way back into the air as I started to slowly fly towards the scene…

…That was when I heard the sound of grunting, looking to seeing Goku getting kneed in the stomach by Vegeta, right in front of Gohan's eyes!

" _G-Gohan…_ "

* * *

 _ **-AGE 986: Amber's Timeline-  
**_ _~12 Years Ago~  
_ _~Amber's Childhood Home~_

 _-3_ _rd_ _POV-_

( cue " _Tears of Grief_ " [ **DBZ Kai** ])

Seeing such a situation then triggers a flashback to play within the young teen's head…  
12 years ago, when she was 4 years old, she made her way to the kitchen to see her mother simply washing dishes after dinner. Amber's mother had long black hair with smooth ends, along with blue eyes which matched the color of the cheongsam she was wearing, along with the red sash holding it in place. She also wearing a pair of track pants and shoes, meaning that she might have been exercising a few hours ago…

As the young Amber approaches her mother and tugs on her dress, she looks up from her washing and looks over to see her daughter, a small smile appearing on her face as she leaves the dishes and squats down to Amber's level, patting her head, "Hey, kiddo. Aren't ya supposed to be in bed?"  
Amber shook her head, "I couldn't sleep…" "Well, you're gonna need your rest. Otherwise, you won't have the strength to do anything on the next day." Her mother then tells her before noticing the sad look on Amber's face, "Amber, i-is something wrong?"

"I was wondering… **What was Daddy like**?"

That question left her mother speechless, an awkward silence filling the air as the two looked at each in utter silence. Amber then spoke up again, "I'm sorry for asking this, but you almost never talk about him…" That was when her mother stood back up and made her way into the living room. In curiosity, Amber follows after before seeing her mother pick up a picture from on top of the fireplace. She had seen the picture before as her mother shown it to her. It consisted of her mother and her father as teenagers, along with her aunt when she was younger, and the other three martial artists within their small group.

"Your dad was a kind soul, Amber…" Her mother then said, catching the young girl's attention, "I mean, sure, he was a complete _knucklehead_ in more ways than one but he made up for that by constantly caring about his younger sister and those around him. His strength came from his will to keep fighting and I was more than happy to call him a good friend… and a wonderful man."  
Amber's mother then sets the picture down as a single tear comes down her cheek," _…I only wish you were able to meet him. He would have loved to meet you as much you would love to meet him…_ "

* * *

 _ **-AGE 762: Main Timeline-  
**_ _~The Attack of the Saiyans~  
_ _~Paparika Wasteland~_

 _-Amber's POV-_

Even after all the mess I've seen in this Time Period, I just couldn't believe how heartless this guy was. First, he was brutalizing a little kid for dear life and now he was basically torturing his father right in front of his eyes?! Does he not have a single _shard_ of mercy…?!

Gohan's so lucky. He actually had his father by his side, even during times like this.

I, on the other hand, rarely knew my Dad and …Mom would rarely talk about him, only telling me about how he was and how he would love to meet me… things that would cause me to cry myself to sleep at night…

I'm not just about to sit here and watch as this bastard takes this man away from his son…

" _ **Kaio-Ken**_!"

With my restored power flowing through me, I charge forward towards the scene and after catching Vegeta off-guard, I spin kick him into another rock formation. The Kaio-Ken did increase my power, but I can't double it. Otherwise, I'm gonna be in some serious trouble. And to top that off, Vegeta was still as powerful as he was when he dominated Goku before he used the Kaio-Ken x3. How exactly am I going to stop him before he mops the floor with me?

Vegeta comes out of the rock formation, wiping the blood off his mouth, "Why you little- YOU again?! You're just begging to die, aren't you?!" "Your fight's with me now, you big jerk!" I get into a fighting position with the Kaio-Ken's aura flowing around me, "I'm going to make sure you stay down, just like I dealt with your thug!" That caught Vegeta's attention as he widened his eyes for a good moment, "Nappa… lost?!" The look of surprise then turned into one of disgust, "Hmph, that big oaf. Of course, he got himself killed…"

Figured he didn't care if he lost his partner.  
Though, despite the brave face and tone I had on, I was actually scared out of my mind. He still had the dark powerup and as much as I wanted to ask for Trunks' help, I knew that I couldn't get anything more than advice. And besides, at this point, I want to be the one who beats this guy down with my own strength. Vegeta made this personal the moment he tortured Goku in front of Gohan…

(cue " _Soundtrack 02_ " [ **Dragon Ball GT** ] )

Completely livid, Vegeta cracked his knuckles, "Fine then, you asked for it…I'm going to exterminate every last one of you... _starting with_ _ **YOU**_ _, GIRL!_ " With that, Vegeta and I began our fight, exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks as we both tried to get the upper hand on one another. Vegeta's punches felt worse then Nappa's, I'm surprised my arm didn't break!

I'm actually surprised that as weak as I was, I was keeping up with him, even with the regular Kaio-Ken backing me. My injuries weren't completely healed either, no even half of them. So why was I suddenly stronger? For all I know, it could just be the Kaio-Ken…  
Vegeta then sends a punch across my face, which sends me flying through another rock formation. He didn't stop there. He then charged two energy spheres in his hands and in the next second, he shoots a Super Energy Wave Volley towards me. I hold my arms up in an X-formation in front of me and takes the blasts head on, causing an explosion of dust to form around me. I quickly used it to my advantage, using my Afterimage to quickly get behind him, using the Kaio-ken to give me enough power to send a kick across his face and a hard punch to his gut, making him cough up more saliva, "I-I'd wouldn't get so cocky, you smug-"

I sent another punch across his face before he finished his insult, making him hit the ground below me, "You really should learn how to talk properly to a female, you freak! I thought you were royalty!" He didn't stay on the ground, much to my surprise. In fact, he smirked, jumping back up on his feet and flying up to my level with a sledgehammer ready to use, "I _am_!" With that, he sends his cupped hands downward, knocking me into the ground below and causing another crater.

Vegeta laughed as saw how injured I saw. My gi was no different. Matter of fact, it was cooked enough to the point where my weighted shirt was completely showing, making me tear off the top part of my gi and leaving my shirt completely showing. I then wiped the blood off of my now busted lip, seeing that things weren't looking good for me.

This guy was no playing around anymore…  
He was desperate at this point, and he had the strength to back up his broken pride. Not only that, he still had the dark powerup. With that Kaio-Ken's crimson aura flowing around me again, I charge towards Vegeta as he stands ready to defend against my attack. Our battle was about to continue...until...  
Vegeta was then sent back from a kick to the face, not from me, but from another: Gohan.

"Don't worry, I'll back you up!" Gohan says. A brave look on his face, he stands by my side, ready to fight. Now that is some intense bravery, even from a little kid. If he didn't get that sort of thing from Goku, I don't where he got it from. Gohan and I then notice how Vegeta stops in midair and regains his footing, looking in our direction with a smirk on his face,"Join forces if you like. A few more won't make any difference. Not against a Saiyan Elite like me. You both don't stand a chance…"  
"I won't lose, even to a so-called ' _Saiyan Elite_ '!" With those words, I power myself up as Gohan and I charge towards Vegeta to begin our team assault, but it quickly turned downhill as fast as it started. We attacked Vegeta from both sides, hitting and damaging different parts of his body but he was still standing. It wasn't long until he turned the tables and overpowered us, using an Explosive Wave to send us back.

"MASENKO- _HA_!" Gohan tried using the Masenko multiple times but Vegeta got out of the way all of them. I tried to use that moment to fire a Shakugan Burst at him while he wasn't looking, but that didn't even help as he caught wind of me at the last moment before appearing in front of me and sending me to the ground with a punch that basically broke my nose.  
I hate to say it, but he was still too powerful and every passing moment, I was starting to reach my limit. The 2 energy capsules I had left aren't going to be much help when it comes to my ki and stamina and using a Kaio-Ken x2 won't work either because even if I was able to use it, he'll dodge me at everyone attack attempt until I power back down in exhaustion.

At this point, I was completely out of options. I was basically standing there, out in the open with a half open shirt, half shown sports bra, completely out of breath and a poodle of blood forming from the blood coming out of my nose. Gohan was in the same position since he was out of ki himself, cowering in fear as Vegeta started to close in on us.

" _It's time to end this_ …"  
With that said, Vegeta powers up two more energy spheres in his hands and once again shoots another Super Energy Wave Volley towards us, making us both jump out of the way and back in opposite directions, but it was hard for us to move quick, because the areas the blast hit blew up right near us every time each blast hit the ground. At that point, Vegeta was firing half of the barrage at me and the other half at Gohan.

I was able to dodge the last of the ones shot at me but Gohan got sent into a rock formation and was left completely exhausted. Vegeta then looked over towards me, making me get into another defensive stance. That was when he smirked and said, "Well, well, I think it's time I changed my kill order again…"  
I gave a look of confusion from what he said, but then it slowly turned into a look of realization. He's going to turn his attention to Gohan! At that moment, I knew what he meant as he looked towards Gohan and charged towards him, " _ **Take a good look, Kakarot, because this will be the last time you'll ever see your son alive!**_ "

" **I won't let you**! _**KAIO-KEN TIMES 2**_!"  
With what little strength I have left, I charge up the Kaio-Ken, doubling my power and pushing my body beyond its limit in order to prepare one final energy attack. I formed a small energy sphere in my hand, putting in as much power as I could and basically betting all the power I had into this one attack…

" _This ends now, Vegeta_!"  
The powerful energy sphere ready, I fire it towards Vegeta, who looks back to see it coming towards him, "W-What the-?!" That wasn't all either. He then sees something else coming at him, which I then noticed as well: A ball of energy was flying in the same direction.

Trunks' voice then comes through my nearly broken scouter, " _Amber, that's the Spirit Bomb_!" " _S-Say what?! I thought it was gone_!" Goku must have kept it with him somehow, I guess. As I said that, I watch as the two energy spheres combine, feeling its power increase by two! Vegeta, now seeing the threat coming towards him, jumps from his spot, floating there in the air and dodging it completely, much to everyone's surprise.

The Spirit Bomb was then heading directly towards Gohan! If something doesn't stop it, he's going to die! That was when Gohan did the unthinkable: He held his hands and bounced the Spirit Bomb back towards Vegeta, who was caught completely off-guard and was hit by the attack, screaming to the top of his lungs as he took the full force of that blast, which was releasing a dazzling barrage of bright lights, which made everyone cover their eyes from the intense light show...

Next thing you know, he was sent off into the air again like a shooting star, disappearing into the distance with little traces of him left…

* * *

"W-We did it…"

Krillin repeated what I said after jumping from his position and hitting the ground a bit hard as he landed, which made yelp a bit in pain. Gohan was laughing in joy from his position. Yajirobe did the same. Goku lets out a sigh of relief from his spot on the ground. I, on the other hand, was on my hands and knees, panting like it was no tomorrow as I once again felt the effects of the body strain basically take over my body again, making it hard to even focus on everything else. To be honest, I've never been so exhausted in my life. I really hope the bastard's dead this time so I can go back to my home in Toki-Toki City and fall out in my bed...

" _You were awesome, Amber. Seriously_ …" I hear Trunks' voice come from my now half-broken scouter, making me reply with a small smile on my face, " _Are you kidding?! I pretty much destroyed my body… I'm glad I was able to win here, but I think I need to spend some time relaxing at home…_ " We both laughed a little, " _Trust me, you'll have plenty of time. The distortion up to this point in time has been corrected and we managed to save your friend. You can come on back home._ " With that, Trunks cuts off his transmission.

Slowly getting back on my feet, I stood back up and prepared to teleport back to the Time Vault, until I saw something fall from the sky and hit the ground about a good foot or two ahead of me: obviously, it was Vegeta. I would have been scared there but from the look of his injuries and how low his ki signature felt, he was too messed up to attack anyone anymore.  
He weakly opens one of his eyes and reached into his armor, taking out a remote control and pressing a few buttons on it, dropping it to the ground and panting as he did, "D-Damnit...I can't believe it... I never dreamed a battle against a bunch of Earthlings could come to this…"

I slowly made my way towards him and stopped by his side, drawing his attention with my look of contempt on my face, spitting on the ground next to him "Hmph, serves you right, Vegeta… I've learned a long time ago how karma catches up to a person. Hopefully, this experience would teach you something like that."

"Save your lousy speeches, girl. I don't need them! The simple fact that I had to be beaten by a bunch of pests like you hurts my pride!" The Saiyan Prince said, as he then tried to get back on his feet, sending a fist towards my face. I had no trouble catching it. We both were pretty banged up and it wasn't like any of us were going to do any damage to each other. I simply pushed him back on the ground, slamming my foot on his chest and making him grunt as I started down at him, my look of contempt turned into a look of anger, "Yeah, you're right. What _you_ need is a reality check. You and your buddy took away four of their friends and the fact that you don't even give a damn about it pisses the hell outta me!" That was when I grabbed his armor and pulled him up, the look of fear appearing on his face, "We both might be beaten beyond natural repair right now, but I still got a bit of energy left in me. **So, how about you give me** _ **one good reason**_ **why I shouldn't blast your head off**!"

I then charged up an energy sphere in my hand, preparing to fire it in his face. I didn't even to look behind me to see the eyes of both Goku and Krillin were looking in my direction. I could already feel Krillin making his way towards Goku as well. I wasn't kidding. I was completely livid with this guy. I've seen people like him in the different anime I watched and manga I read back in my timeline, but I've never met someone as merciless as him or his partner up close and I doubt this will be the last. " **That's what I thought. I'm putting an end to this…and** _ **you.**_ " And with that, time stopped in its tracks around me as I stood there with Vegeta in my sights…

I _wanted_ to just do it…  
I _wanted_ to just finish him off…  
I didn't even care if history changed…

But then,  
" _Wait, don't do it!._ "

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV-**_

(cue " _Crushing Defeat_ " [ **Dragon Ball Super** ] )

A single voice, speaking telepathically through her head, makes Amber stop her action: Goku. Amber turns back towards where Goku and Krillin were in confusion, "G-Goku? Was that you?"

Amber wasn't the only person hearing Goku's words. Krillin looked down to Goku in confusion, wondering why Goku didn't let her finish Vegeta off, " _Y-Yeah, that was me...Sorry, but I can't talk very loud...please, it's over, so stop...please let the Saiyan go…_ " Amber couldn't believe the words coming out of the hero's mouth, turning her body around as she spoke her disbelief, "What?! Let me GO?!"  
Krillin then spoke up as well, disbelief clear in his voice as well, "Goku, you've GOT to be kidding me! Four of our friends are dead because of him and you want to let him get in his spaceship and fly away like nothing ever happened?! If we don't finish him now, he's going to lay low until he has his strength back and then come here and wipe out the rest of humanity! Piccolo might have had a change of heart but this guy is pure evil! People like him don't _CHANGE_! If we let him live, he'll just keep on hurting people!"

" _I know...I know how strong he is and how much damage he could do...As long as he's alive, nobody on Earth is safe. But you've got to listen to me, this might sound crazy, in fact, I'm sure it does, but just now, when it looked like you were about to kill him, I couldn't help but think,_ _'_ _ **It'd be such a waste…**_ _'_ "

That one sentence caught the attention of both Amber and Krillin, making their eyes widen in utter shock and confusion. "A… waste? What are you talking about?!" Amber questioned as Goku continued, " _After I finished training with King Kai in Otherworld, I thought I've gotten as strong as I could possibly get...then I saw Vegeta fight, and he's so much faster, so much more powerful than me. The things he was capable of, was much more overwhelming, but I've got to admit, deep down, I was pretty excited. Maybe because I'm a Saiyan too but when I see someone who's that strong, my heart starts racing, because I realize I still have further to go._ _ **It makes me want to train myself even harder, to push myself to their level**_ _._ "

Amber couldn't believe what I was hearing, but it wasn't long before the pieces came together in her head as she realized that this was how Goku became stronger over the course of his life: The more powerful the enemies he face were, the more he continued to break through his limits and become stronger, which is why he wanted Vegeta to live so he could train harder and gain further strength…  
A normal person would have said he was out of his mind, like how Krillin was possibly thinking as well, but for some reason, some part of Amber couldn't agree more with him…

" _I know it's wrong but please let him go...I need the power to beat him again someday…_ "  
Krillin took a moment, still trying to process what Goku said. Amber, on the other hand, turned her attention back to Vegeta, struggling with herself as she continued to think of her decision. And then, she made it…

…she pushed Vegeta forward in front of his pod, the energy sphere in her hands disappearing as she takes a deep breath. "Alright then…" She then said, "If you think it's best that he lives, then… ok." Krillin then speaks up, giving a smile as looked towards Goku, "Yeah, I agree. If it weren't for you and her, we'd all be dead right now, but you better promise me something, Goku…" The smile on his face grew bigger, "The next you fight this guy, I want you to make him regret that he was ever born!"

" _Y-Yeah, you got it…_ "

The sound of humming make Krillin and Amber revert our attention to the retreating Vegeta, who had a weak evil smile on his face, "Well, it's about time for me to make my exit, but this isn't over, not by a long shot, and there won't a miracle to save you all next time, that I can personally guarantee…"  
"We'll be ready…" Her final words said to Saiyan Prince, the door to his space pod closed but even through the glass, she can still see that he was glaring directly at her before fainting as the pod starts to float up into the air and take off into space.

" _I'll have to face him again during this little journey through history._ " Amber then said in her head, still staring at the sky as she watched Vegeta get away, " _Maybe he'll become a good person like Goku said or remain on the dark path he's walking down._ _Either way, I'm gonna have to keep training again in order to become stronger.I nearly lost one of my friends today because of my carelessness._ _ **I'm not about to let that happen again…**_ "

"H-Hey." Krillin tapped Amber's shoulder, drawing her attention to him. He still had that smile on his face as he holds his hand out to her, "Thanks for everything. Seriously, if it weren't for you or Goku, we couldn't be standing here now." Amber gave a small smile and took his hand, "Believe me, I didn't do much.." "Are you kidding?! I saw you fight that big guy when he was a Great Ape! You fought and defeated him like it was nothing! Not only though, you held your own against Vegeta with Gohan long enough for me through the Spirit Bomb! That's more than enough in my book!"  
Goku's voice rings through their heads again, " _I couldn't agree more. Good fighting and thanks a lot._ " Amber gave a nod towards Goku, with a blush and smile on her face. " _Hey, wait a sec!_ " Goku then spoke up, " _I never gotten your name._ " "Amber." Krillin then told him, "Amber…Nakatomi, I think it was?" Krillin undoubtedly remembered how she did yell out her name during her fight with Nappa. Krillin gave a look towards Amber before she nodded, "Yeah. That's my name. Amber Nakatomi." " _Well then, Amber, thanks again_." That said, Goku laid back and lets out a sigh, glad to everything was finally over.

"Oh crap, that reminds me! Where's Gohan?" Krillin then walked off as he started to look around for Gohan, giving Amber the chance to teleport back to Toki-Toki City as she slowly started to make her way into the air. As Goku saw she was about to leave, he then said, "Amber, we'll meet again soon, right?" The young teen looks back towards him, giving a thumb up, " **I guarantee it**." With that, Amber blasts off into the sky above, closing her eyes as she felt herself disappearing and being taken through the ever-flowing sands of time once again. Goku, watching her disappear, let his smile grew in excitement. He couldn't wait to see just how powerful she becomes the next time he sees her…

* * *

 _ **-Amber's POV-**_

 _ **-AGE 850: Toki-Toki Timeline-  
**_ _~The Time Nest: Outside the Time Vault~_

I then heard the smooth sounds of grass moving and felt my body land on a hard surface. When I reopened my eyes, I find myself lying down on the stone path of the Time Nest. Seeing that there was a familiar shadow looming over me, I look towards its source, Trunks, who held his hand out for me, "Welcome back." I took his hand and slowly stood myself up, dusting my outfit off and grunting from the strain on my body. It's a wonder why I'm still moving.

"I'm guessing you saw what I nearly did." I then asked him. I'm sure he did but I want to make sure. Besides, no use hiding that I nearly changed history. "Yeah, I did. I'm so sorry…" Trunks says, with his hand behind his head, making me confused as to why he's even apologizing to me, "Seeing your friend get hurt like that as well as dealing with people like Vegeta and Nappa must have no doubt angered you. Had I have known that what happened during that distorted point in history would put you through such, I would have-"  
My next action completely cut him off: I walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug, making him stop talking and look at me in shock as I broke the hug, "It's fine. Kira's safe and I already got my fill when it came to giving those two a piece of my mind. Anyways, thanks for helping me out and saving Kira. Speaking of which, how is she?" "She's great." Trunks' replied, "The Namekian healers are treating her wounds as we speak. You can check on her as soon as you like, though she will be in the Medical Ward for a long while."

That's good to hear…  
Now that I found her, Saito and Scarlet are next on my list…

"Anyways, great work out there, Amber! Thanks to your actions, the History Shift has been negated and history at that point is all back to normal. Still, why did something like this even happen? It should be impossible...You can't just change history like this…" Those were my thoughts exactly: Why would anyone go through the trouble of changing history like this?

" _It seems someone traveled through time and changed history. Just like how you did in the past._ _ **Isn't that right, Trunks**_?"

 **-3** **rd** **POV-**

" _ **Tooo~! Kiii~!**_ "

Amber widened her eyes a bit as she looked around to see who said that. Her and Trunks' attention was then drawn by the screeching of a strange bird above us: It looked like an owl but it had yellow and white feathers, which were shaped a weird way.

The sound of footsteps drew them to the individual that spoke:  
She had the body of a young child with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. She had on a strange purple/yellow outfit, along with a pair of high-heeled boots, which somewhat compensated for her small figure. The most notable part of her was the set of yellow orb-like earrings. The unknown person walked up towards us with her hands and her hips and then greeted us with a " _ **Hell-oooo**_ ~!"

" _H-Hello there_ …"  
" _Uhhh_ , _hi_ …?"

Both Trunks and Amber said to the individual before Amber looks towards Trunks in confusion, "Trunks, who is this?" That question caused him to turn towards her, "This is the master of the Time Nest, Amber. She's the **Supreme Kai of Time** and a VERY important person! She manages the flow of time throughout the entire universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it.!"

Amber's eyes widened as she heard that, remembering that Trunks mentioned her before as he was showing her around the Time Nest.  
Still, that speck of doubt as still fresh in her mind: _**this**_ was the 'Supreme Kai of Time'? Anyone else would have mistaken her for a child, or at least someone in her timeline. Even so, she never saw her kind of species before.

Next thing anyone knew, the same bird that was flying around earlier just randomly lands on the top of Supreme Kai of Time's head, shocking Trunks out of his mind, "W-What the- What are you doing?!"  
The bird just simply went and said, "Tooo! Kiiii!" again while the Supreme Kai of Time gets its tail out of his face and goes completely nuts on him, " _Really_? Just _**WHAT IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**_?!" The bird just screeched back at her as she continued yelling, "What is your deal today?! Are you using my head as a perch now?!"

"Kiii! Kiii!"

" _ **SHUT UP**_! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're heavier than you look you know!"

"Tooooh toooooh!"

" **GAAHHH**! Hey, you wait a minute!"

At that point, the Supreme Kai of Time was basically chasing this bird around the Time Nest. On the sidelines, Trunks was simply watching them in shock, his head blank of any ideas to try and defuse the situation while Amber, on the other hand, was having a complete laughing fit with her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"And there they go again…" Trunks said, drawing Amber's attention, "Wait, wait, you mean these two do this almost all the time?!" "More or less…" That response set Amber off again, making her fall flat on her back and basically kick her legs in the air as he continued laughing, " _ **PFFFT HA HAAA**_ **! OH MY GOD, THAT'S** _ **PRICELESS**_!"  
Trunks looked at Amber on the ground with a nervous smile and a nervous laugh to follow it, basically rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "W-Well...as I said, she's a very important person...just trust me, _heh heh heh_ …."

* * *

 _ **-Amber's POV-**_

 _ **A Few Moments Later…**_

( cue " _King Kai_ " [ **Dragon Ball Z** ] )

The arguing and chasing pretty much continued on for about 5 more mins until the Supreme Kai of Time was left there on the walkway with her hands on his hips and a sigh coming from her mouth as she tried to catch her breath, "Aww, geez…" "U-Ummm, Supreme Kai of Time…" Trunks got her attention, "Oh...uhh, sorry." She then turned her attention towards me, "Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!"

I give a small smile as she introduced herself, giving a small bow as I spoke up, "My name is Amber, Amber Nakatomi. Nice to meet you too, Supreme Kai of Time!" I gave a small bow as I properly introduced myself, which made her giggle a bit, "You're no different from Trunks. You don't have to be so formal. I might be a God, but you can talk to me in anyway you want. In fact, call me by my real name: **Chronoa**."

"Oh. Umm, ok then!" A sense of relief allowed me to sigh a bit. I don't mind being formal, but sometimes it's kinda hard around the presence of important figures like her. The Supreme Kai of T- I mean, Chronoa then says, "Oh, and by the way, that bird you saw just now. That's my best friend, Toki-Toki. He may look like an ordinary bird but he has the power to control time, hence why you see his feathers on the Time Scrolls. One of my roles as the Supreme Kai of Time is tending to him." I gave a nod, clearly interested in what was being said.

" _Best friend that steps on you maybe_."  
Trunks' comment there made me smirk a bit and made Chronoa give an annoyed look for a moment there, almost looking like a little sister when her big brother ticked her off. You can easily tell that these two have been working together for the longest time. Heck, the way they act is typical friend behavior.

Chronoa takes a moment to examine both me and Trunks before saying then, "This is good. You guys seem to work together well and you're no stranger when it comes to fighting, Amber. In only half a month of training, you held your own against the Saiyans of that time period, as well as learned the Kaio-Ken and the Kamehameha with little trouble. You even took and defeated Nappa in his Great Ape form by yourself. In other words, I think you and Trunks made a good team."

I couldn't help but blush while scratching the back of my head again, "Oh stop it! I don't deserve all the praise there. Honestly…" Trunks gives a smirk and nod, "Thank you very much...but sadly, until we find the cause, this is far from over."

As much as I hate to admit it, Trunks was right.  
2 of my friends are still missing and history is still in danger. The main threat is still out there. "I agree…" I said," What in the world is happening? Who is changing history? And why, for that matter?" The Supreme Kai of Time folds her arms and puts her opinion in on the matter at hand, "It seems there are currently two unknown time travelers with strange energy...and they're messing with the flow of time. I don't know what they're up to, but I'll tell you what: I have a bad feeling about this…"

I hate it when someone says that…

Trunks folded his arms and started to ponder to himself, "A time-traveling duo…? Who could that be…?" He then turned towards me, "I guess we can start by finding them! And let's not forget, your friends are still stuck in various points in history and now, we know that they're most likely stuck in the distorted versions of that history. For now, Amber, go on home and rest up. You look like you're about to pass out…"

"Yeah, you have no idea…" I replied, using what little strength I have left to stand. He wasn't kidding. I had absolutely no power left and my legs felt like they were made of jelly. I needed to get some serious rest before I do any kind of training." "Go on home and relax. I'll contact you by scouter if anything came up." I nod at Trunks as he said that before I turned around and started heading out the Time Nest.

I eventually made it to the Industrial District a few mins later. As I started walking towards my assigned home, I looked around for a bit.

No one familiar.  
No mentors.  
No Time Patrollers I've already met.  
No Tsuma.  
No Kozer, thank God...  
No one to stop me from resting for the rest of the day.

I walked into my capsule house and as I do, I take out another clothing capsule for myself to use later, which would be my school's white/bluetrack suit, something to train in once I wake up. As soon as I hop into the shower for a good amount of time and d elf in a simple tank top and shorts, I jump into my bed and drift off to sleep…

* * *

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV-**_

 _~The Time Nest: Inside the Time Vault~_

As Amber left the Time Nest, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time made their way back into the Time Vault, sitting in the table in the middle of the room as she looks through the Scroll of Eternity. Trunks broke the silence, "Is there a reason why you didn't tell about her being known by everyone within those timelines. When you make the scrolls, you take out the existence of our Patrollers, so why not her?" "I don't know. Maybe I left her existence in the scrolls for a good reason or another. Besides, Toki-Toki seems to like her. I mean, he didn't have a problem keeping in her existence within the fight with Raditz." Trunks would normally question that as well, but he chose not to. She then spoke up again, "You felt it too though, right? The increase in her strength and how it changed as she came back?"

Trunks nods as he said, "Yes, I have. It's almost unreal how stronger she became. I was starting to question she was even human to begin with." "That's because she isn't…and I'm sure you already know that." The Supreme Kai of Time closes the scroll and puts it down, looking towards Trunks, "Humans can become stronger through training no doubt, but her cause is different. You saw her battle with Great Ape Nappa. She shouldn't have been powerful enough to take him down, even with the Kaio-Ken x2. I wouldn't write it off as luck, but something else…"

"What could this mean?" Trunks ask, with a hint of curiousness in his voice, with the Supreme Kai of Time answering his question, "It means there's a possibility that she's no doubt…

...a _**Saiyan**_."

* * *

 _ **-AGE ?: Unknown Timeline-  
**_ _~The Demon Realm~_

(cue " _Demon Mist_ " [ **Dragon Ball Z** ])

Meanwhile, in another time, in another place, one of which individuals would call the 'opposite' of the known universe where evil beings and deities roam freely…  
…two unknown individuals were watching the events within _Age 762_ from a crystal ball within the comfort of a dark chamber as they saw Amber fight and defeat Great Ape Nappa with ease.

One was a female with light blue skin, purple eyes, and long white hair which had a gold infinity symbol covering the back area of her head. She also wore a red/black tight body suit, which had a unique design that also exposed her stomach from a V-shaped hole and a white open leg cape along with red/black high heels. In her hand was a brown staff with two pointed gold ends.

The other was a man with a built body, pale blue skin, and short white hair. He wore a red bodysuit along with grey wristbands, white armor with brown straps that goes around his neck and an infinity-looking symbol in the center of it. He also was a cover over his lower half, like a cape, and red shoes.

As the two finishes watching, the pale man looks over to the woman with the staff, "It seems that we have a nuisance." "Indeed we do." The woman then spoke up, "I didn't think that we would have a problem on our hands. Although, this might work in our favor. Her battle with Vegeta and Nappa within that Time Period has supplied us with a sufficient amount of energy."  
The woman then looks over to the man, an evil smile on her face, "Heh heh heh, things might be going our way after all. At this rate, we'll have more than enough energy for what we have planned… So then, let's get back to it. Who knows? We might even meet our little nuisance as well…" That said, the woman simply walks up to the pale man and places a hand on his back before they both disappear…

* * *

 _ **NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**_

* * *

" _Kira! Thank goodness! How are you feeling?"_

" _Better than ever. Thanks for saving me!_

 ** _-DBX-_**

" _If you want, I can train you for a while. Help you gain further strength. What do you say?"_

" _Are you kidding?! Of course, Piccolo!"_

 ** _-DBX-_**

" _Kira, are you sure about this?"_

" _Please don't stop me! I want to become just as strong you so I can help find Saito and Scarlet!"_

 ** _-DBX-_**

 _ **-Next Time on "DB Shakugan: Enter the Xenoverse"-**_

 _ **Distortion of History Arc – Episode 6:**_

 _ **Piccolo's Hellish Boot-Camp!  
**_ _ **Face Your Fears, Kira!**_

 _ **-DBX-**_

" _You both better prepare yourselves for the training session of your lives!"_

* * *

 _And that ends the Return of the Saiyans Saga. I hope you guys enjoyed what I did with it and hope you get to stick around with what else I have in store._

 _Now, for those who have read the original Story of Amber, you can notice the changes within this chapter, especially centered around the battle with Nappa. Just like in Xenoverse 2, the change in history has caused Nappa to become a Great Ape and using inspiration from the Great Ape battles in Ultimate Tenkaichi, I gave her an awesome battle._

 _You also got a preview of Amber's past, her family, and those related and centered around it. Just so you know, everyone, even Amber's mother, has played a big role in the events of my other fanfic, Dragon Ball: Shakugan, so keep that in mind._

 _In the meantime, be sure to Favorite and Follow both me and this story series and be sure to give as many reviews filled with suggestions and opinions!_

 _ **I'll see you guys later!**_


End file.
